Escape
by onifuruutsu
Summary: Cloud's on a day off and decides to go to Tifa's bar to get drunk, but who's always at that bar too? That arrogant, self-centered, annoying redheaded Turk, Reno, and he's got a proposition for the bored blonde... Now multi-chap! Juicy Cloud x Reno yaoi!
1. Fateful meeting

I was just listening to the AC soundtrack while doing this and that on my computer and thought, damn, Reno is so cool… and Cloud is so sexy… So together it must be a hot match, right? We'll see. I've always wanted to write an FF fic, so, why not? This takes place after Advent Children. Supposed to be a one-shot, although it'll depend on the reviews and on my inspiration!

**-UPDATE-** It's official, I'm writing more chapters to this, yo! lol **-UPDATE-**

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own any of the Final Fantasy characters... I wish I did… *sighs*

Ok, those who know me see this coming… Red neon sign: Warning, warning! Kinky stuff, hardcore explicit sex, a lot of Reno humour and Cloud hotness, basically just a lot of smouldering action. If guy on guy "things" isn't _your_ thing, why did you even click on the link in the first place? xD Kids, you have been warned.

**

* * *

**

Fateful Meeting

It had been a while since Cloud last had "vacations". No calls for the Delivery Service today, and for once, he really was grateful. He needed to rest… or have a drink. Maybe both. Although having a drink instead of sleeping would bring him face to face with Tifa… Oh but how he needed that shot of something strong! Just tonight… So he ended up sitting at a table, alone, in a corner of Tifa's bar. To his greatest relief, the bar was almost packed, so the girl was very busy. He could enjoy his drink (his… he didn't even remember how many he had before that one), close his eyes and get everything out of his mind, his head clearing a little more with each sip. And then a familiar voice reached his ears…

- "Yo, Tifa! As usual, hun!"

It was _unmistakeably_ that arrogant redhead… Cloud didn't even want to open his eyes to confirm it, cause there was no need for that. Oh damn… Maybe it was the alcohol, but now the more he wanted not to think about Reno, the more he did. Then a mental image sparked in his mind. Like a still from a movie. He saw Reno with Rude, in the middle of that highway, holding that bomb in his hands, with his trademark smirk. And the blonde couldn't suppress the little smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Maybe the Turk was annoying, and impossibly self-centered, but he was cool.

When he came out of his daydreaming, he slowly opened his eyes and scanned the bar. He hadn't even noticed Vincent was there tonight… And Reno was now sitting in front of the dark-haired man, trying his very best to make him laugh. Cloud smiled a little again and almost chuckled. Might as well have tried to get the three silver-haired men to forget their "mother"… The blonde sighed and took another sip of alcohol, then rested the back of his head against the wall, closing his eyes and doing his best not to hear the loud chattering in the bar. He had almost succeeded when someone punched his shoulder, shouting in a cheerful voice:

- "Yo, you look stoned! What did Tifa put in your drink?"

Cloud managed to keep himself from punching Reno to the ground with great difficulty, only giving him "the look that kills" and straightening in his seat.

- "I can sit there?" the redhead asked, pointing the seat he was already starting to sit on, too close to Cloud to the blonde's liking.

- "No" the ex-soldier answered in his ever neutral voice, an annoyed look on his face.

- "Thanks, yo" Reno answered, smiling widely and sitting comfortably.

After taking a sip of his drink, the redhead looked at Vincent, with whom Tifa was speaking. One way conversation, really.

- "Hey man, ever got a word out of him?" Reno asked Cloud.

Cloud didn't bother to answer, instead taking a long drink from his glass, emptying it and wishing Tifa would bring him a refill asap. He knew he was gonna need it. Reno… he just kept talking.

- "Damn that demon guy… Whatever I say, all he does is stare at me with that same face! It's really a bugger. Usually, people love me or hate me. There's no one _ignoring_ me, except him. Anyway, how you doin'? Not much work lately, I guess… Bored? Exhausted? Tired of hearing me talk and talk and talk?"

Cloud had to bite his tongue not to answer something like "all of the above". The redhead really was beginning to get on his nerves.

- "Ah, come on, I know you're not one of the very few who ignore me. I know you hate me, so show it!"

Cloud brought himself to look at Reno in the eyes. That arrogant Turk was all smile and just waiting to get a reaction… Alright, he would get one. And later Cloud could blame it on the alcohol.

- "I have a question for you, Reno."

- "Ooh, the man can talk!" Reno said, a triumphant look on his face. "Must be as many words as even Tifa can get out of you in a month… Go ahead, ask away! I'm all ears… just for that beautiful voice of yours…"

Cloud kept from sighing and managed to keep his perfect poker face.

- "Does Rude love or hate you?"

- "What a weird question, yo… Why do you ask?"

- "He's your partner, he must know you better than anyone."

- "Hmm, ya know, to be perfectly honest, sometimes he loves me, and other times he's confessed to wanting to shove my baton so far up my ass I wouldn't be able to retrieve it. Well, that's until I told him I'd love for him to do just that..."

Reno chuckled before taking another sip of his drink. Cloud thought that, on his part, he _loved_… to _hate_ Reno. The redhead placed his glass on the table and bent down a little towards Cloud, a playful glint in his mako green eyes.

- "Yo, know what? That question almost sounded like you wanted to know if Rude and I were in a relationship."

Cloud could have choked at that moment if he had been drinking. And he couldn't hide the shock. Reno burst out laughing when he saw the ex-soldier's face.

- "Damn I wish I had a mirror!" he says, taking his glass and downing it as soon as he stopped laughing.

It took a moment before Cloud could pull himself together. That Turk was definitely a weird and twisted guy… After a while, Reno spoke again, with a quieter tone and, incredibly, a more serious face.

- "Speakin' of relationships, how's it going for you? With Tifa?"

Cloud eyed him suspiciously for a moment, trying to see if this was some kind of joke. But it looked as though Reno was really interested in knowing. Again, Cloud decided he could blame what followed on the alcohol.

- "It's… inexistent. For me."

- "Uh huh…"

The redhead bent forwards a little and rested his chin in his hands, elbows on the table, his long ponytail falling to the front of his shoulder.

- "So this is a one-sided thing, _ne_?"

- "Pretty much."

- "Tifa really looks like a buzzing, obsessed fangirl…" Reno said with a little chuckle.

- "Oh it's impossible how much…" Cloud said, a little smile on his lips.

Damn, what was happening to him? He was opening up to that self-loving bitch, and he actually thought it felt good! Blame the alcohol, he repeated himself, blame the alcohol.

- "Can't blame her though" Reno said in a voice just above a whisper, his stare intense.

And that look shot from those green eyes really sent Cloud's mind twirling. What… the… fuck? Did he really mean… what I think he meant? thought the blonde.

- "Aw come on, yo!" Reno said, stretching. "You can't deny you're _it_."

- "_It_?"

- "Yeah, you know, the one everyone wants to be. You're the hero. You're strong, you got a cool bike, the shades, the outfit, the blade, the blond hair, that aura of mystery around ya… and those damn hypnotizing blue eyes."

The more Cloud thought about what Reno just said, the more he realized…

- "Are you hitting on me, Reno?" Cloud asked in a low voice, his face as serious as ever.

The redhead bent just a little closer, a little smirk on his lips and his eyes heavy with… could it be… lust?

- "Well, ya know… If you're tired of your _hand_ being your only partner, let's just say I'm more than willing to spice up your sex life…"

Only the tone of his voice made Cloud shiver. And he couldn't blame the alcohol anymore. But he _hated_ Reno, he was a solitary type of person, he wasn't even gay and… _fuck_! Then why was that proposition so tempting?

- "Hey, yo!" Reno said, snapping his fingers in front of the blonde's face. "You still here?"

Cloud didn't find anything to say, pretty much stunned by the sudden change of mood which was so characteristic of the redhead. Reno just rolled his eyes and called out for Tifa to bring two more drinks. When she got to the table, she smiled at Cloud apologizingly.

- "Looks like I won't be going to bed at all tonight…" she said. "Don't drink too much, alright?"

Cloud just shrugged and took a long gulp of alcohol. When Tifa went back to work, the blonde looked at Reno again. The Turk was laid back in his chair, drink in one hand, a very mischievous look on his face.

- "Why are you staring at me like that?" Cloud asked, his poker face returning.

- "I was just thinking…" Reno answered, taking a sip of alcohol. "Tifa's gonna be busy all night, you're drinking what surely isn't just your second drink tonight… Everything's in it for me. All I have to do is wait."

Damn self-loving, over-confident bitch… Cloud pushed his drink away and Reno sat up, placing his glass on the table.

- "Ah come on, yo! Can't hurt anyone to let loose and have a little fun once in a while!"

Then he shot a quick look around the bar and when his stare returned to Cloud, he slyly brought one of his hands to the ex-soldier's knee, slowly, very slowly letting his fingers creep up. The blonde didn't even react. He was too stunned by the Turk's boldness.

- "Who knows? You might enjoy it…"

Reno's hand was getting dangerously close to his crotch and the blonde closed his eyes, gulping. He then looked straight into the redhead's eyes and felt… he didn't know what, but it made him feel hot all over. Then Reno bit his lip and said in a moaning voice:

- "Hmm, you'd better hurry, yo… In a moment, I'll be embarrassed to get up, if ya know what I mean."

Cloud closed his eyes again, breathing in deeply, and then took his decision. He grabbed Reno's wrist, taking his hand off his thigh and making the redhead almost yelp, then he got up and started walking out of the bar. After a few steps, he turned to see a stunned Reno still sitting at the table.

- "You following or not?" Cloud asked, annoyed. "We're certainly not staying _here_ to do _that_."

For a second Reno was even more surprised, but then he let out a little laugh before finishing his drink in one gulp, and Cloud's in another, and getting up to follow the blonde. Cloud heard Tifa call after them:

- "Easy guys! I don't want you two fighting and killing each other!"

- "Don't worry, hun" Reno answered. "There won't be any killing tonight, I swear!"

Once they were out of the bar, Cloud quickly headed towards the nearest motel he knew. They would definitely walk, since he didn't want everyone in town to know where he was when they saw his motorcycle outside… Anyway, Reno was happily walking alongside him.

- "Yo, can I ask ya a question?" he asked the blonde at one point.

- "Yes, but it doesn't necessarily mean I'll answer."

- "Ok. So you never did Tifa?"

Reno always was so straightforward… It annoyed the heck out of Cloud, but it also made him admire the Turk. After considering the question for a while, the ex-soldier decided to answer.

- "Not interested."

- "I see… Aerith, then?"

Reno was really on dangerous grounds there… Cloud still had nightmares about her death… but he chose to answer anyway.

- "Our relationship wasn't based on sex at all."

- "Fuck, who'd you have sex with then?"

They had just entered the motel, and the receptionist was asleep on her desk. Reno simply grabbed a key and walked outside towards room 9.

- "Are you gonna answer?" Reno asked Cloud.

But the ex-soldier couldn't bring himself to do so, feeling his cheeks catch fire and blessing the world it was dark outside. Reno opened the door and said:

- "I can't _believe_ it… That puts so much pressure on me!"

- "What- why?" Cloud asked, closing the door behind him after following Reno inside the dimly lit room and taking off his boots.

- "Damn, I'll be your _first time_!" the redhead said with a little laugh, throwing his jacket on the floor and taking off his shoes.

- "Shut up…" the blonde told him as he took off his socks, feeling more embarrassed by the second.

- "Hey yo! I'm honoured! Didn't even dare _dreamin'_ a _second_ that a guy like you could still be a virg-"

- "Shut up!"

And before Reno knew it, he was pinned against the wall, wrists trapped by strong hands at each side of his head, lips and tongue devoured by a really talented mouth. As he kissed the Turk, Cloud couldn't help but ask himself why he hadn't tried that earlier. The redhead had been right… Every inch of his body felt good and a trail of shivers went down his spine. Years of being alone in his mind and refusing to let anyone near him had kept him from being happy, from feeling pleasure. And he was rediscovering all of those blissful emotions at once. It made his head spin at the beginning, but he quickly got used to it, got hungry for more.

He released Reno's wrists, one of his hands starting to unbutton the Turk's blouse, his other hand slowly taking off the elastic band holding Reno's hair in a ponytail. The redhead was moaning into his mouth and was lifting his shirt up, hands at the same time caressing the blonde's abs and chest, making him shiver. He pulled back and ran a hand into Reno's hair, suddenly realizing… how plain beautiful the bastard was. Especially with closed eyes and half-parted lips… Cloud couldn't help himself from tracing one of the red crescent-shaped marks on Reno's cheeks with the tip of a finger, and the redhead let out a little laugh, just on the edge of saying something.

- "No, shut up" the blonde said, taking off his shirt and throwing it on the floor. "Or else you might say something stupid as usual and I might change my mind."

And incredibly, it worked. Reno _did_ shut up. So Cloud inwardly smiled in triumph and glued his lips to the Turk's, slowly slipping the blouse from his muscled shoulders. Then the blonde held on tight to them, feeling every inch of skin, and Reno ran his fingers along Cloud's belt, moaning. When he saw that the blonde wasn't opposing any resistance, he swiftly undid that belt and almost tore the zipper from his pants.

But still, all Cloud did was get a little more aggressive, grabbing Reno's hair to push him harder against his lips and letting his other hand wander all over his ass. The redhead swore to himself he'd get that blonde to moan, or else he wouldn't say a word for a month. Yup, he was _that_ serious. And Reno? Serious? That was something worthy of putting an X on a calendar. Or three.

- "Cloud…" he moaned, trying to push him away to be able to speak. "Cloud…"

The ex-soldier pulled away, but was still holding on tight to the Turk. His head was spinning again… How Reno had moaned his name… it had… alone been close to making him fully hard. And now that he had realized that, he also became aware that, on his part, the redhead _was_ fully hard.

- "Yo, you gonna keep me waitin' much longer?" Reno asked, a smirk on his lips, his breathing heavy.

Cloud gulped and released Reno, who took out a small tube from his pants' pocket before unzipping his pants and pushing them to the floor, throwing his socks away in the process, while Cloud sat on the bed and stared at Reno thoughtfully. Damn, what was he _doing_? He was about to have sex with that Turk… and the thought of it made him even harder. Reno placed the tube near one of the pillows and stood straight up, placing his hands on his hips and smiling widely.

- "You almost look innocent like that… but you're _definitely_ sexy, yo!"

Cloud didn't even try to suppress the smile forming on his lips as he accepted the compliment… and stared up and down the Turk's slim and toned body, thinking he must be one of the hottest sights he'd ever seen.

- "Alright, enough with the drooling" Reno said, stepping forwards.

Then he pushed the blonde's shoulders down and pinned them to the mattress, kneeling between his legs and shooting him a really lustful look. Ooh he couldn't _wait_ 'til he was inside him… but he did enjoy a little foreplay, a little teasing. He just grazed the ex-soldier's lips with his, and Cloud thought he was going to go crazy. Each time he lifted his head up with the firm intention to really kiss the redhead, Reno would pull away just far enough… At one point, Cloud sighed and decided to just lie there, motionless, until the tables turned and he'd get the _redhead_ to need this. Reno was staring down at Cloud, who laid stock still and had adopted his neutral face again, with a very surprised look. That was the very last reaction he was expecting…

- "Wh… what are you doing?" he asked with a little nervous laugh.

- "Nothing" the blonde answered, very seriously.

- "Yeah well, I can see that, yo… I'll ask it otherwise then. Why do you lie there doin' nothing?"

- "You don't look like you want it much anyway."

Oh it was so hard for the ex-soldier not to smirk when he saw that speechless Reno before him… After a moment of silence, the Turk tried to speak again, making it even more difficult for Cloud not to laugh at him.

- "Yo… wait… no, it's not… It didn't mean… well, I don't… Cloud!"

But the blonde remained perfectly still, letting Reno try to justify himself.

- "I _do_ want it!" the redhead said, a desperate look on his face. "Oh _hell_ how I want it! But I just… I wanted…"

And then Reno rolled his eyes and let out a loud sigh just before bending down to kiss all the way from Cloud's collarbone slowly to his ear, at the very last second extracting a short moan from the blonde. Reno chuckled and whispered in his ear…

- "See, _that_'s what I was trying to get…"

Cloud shivered at hearing that sensual voice, at feeling that hot breath over his skin… He was really enjoying it now. And there was no more blaming the alcohol.

- "So you wanted to hear it just once? … Or is it because you won't be able to make me moan again?" Cloud asked, smirking and grabbing the sides of Reno's tight black panties, taking them off slowly.

Reno smirked right back, a very playful look on his face.

- "Ooh, that sure sounds like a challenge…" the redhead said.

The blonde then switched their places so quickly the Turk never knew how he'd done it. But he knew, when he felt Cloud's leg between his and saw him reach for the lube, that the ex-soldier's idea of the both of them having sex was exactly the opposite of _his_ own idea. And that made him freak.

- "Um… what are you… doing… with that lube?" he asked in a shaky voice as Cloud grabbed the tube.

- "I may be a virgin, but I'm not an idiot" the blonde answered as he started kissing and nibbling at the Turk's neck. "I know you're gonna need a lot of that stuff…"

Alright, so at first Reno had been freaked out, but now… he was just downright panicky.

- "Yo, _yo_! Wait wait wait!" he said, trying to push Cloud away.

But the blonde had his mind set. There'd be no changing it.

- "What? You thought I'd play being your pet and accept to bottom?" he asked, an eyebrow raised.

Reno began stuttering and babbling incoherently, and Cloud really was enjoying the show. He had never thought he could have so much fun just by showing his emotions and actually talking.

- "I don't even think you've ever been seme…" the ex-soldier said.

- "Shut up, bitch!" Reno said, visibly offended… and his cheeks taking almost the same hue as his hair. "I _have_ been seme!"

- "Oh yeah?" Cloud asked, an eyebrow rising again. "How many times, and with whom?"

But the redhead ended up just mumbling and turning his head sideways. Ooh Cloud would have _so_ much fun… He bent down again and slowly kissed every inch of the Turk's neck, and the mumbling soon turned to gasps and strangled moans. Reno cursed in his head and decided he just didn't give a _fuck_ about who was top. As long as he got to have sex with that gorgeous, sexy, scorching hot blonde, he'd be the happiest guy on Earth.

As for Cloud… he knew that if he stopped to think about it, he'd get up and out of this room at once. So, if he was to lose his virginity, he'd make sure it couldn't be better. The tube of lube was still in his hand, but for a moment he had totally forgotten it. _Now_ though… He managed to open it with just one hand, all the while caressing the Turk's chest and nipples, concentrating on making him moan and writhe underneath him, and then… he realized he had, in fact, _no_ idea what to do next. So he lifted his head up and shot Reno a murderous look.

- "What?" the redhead asked, petrified.

- "If you laugh, I'll kill you" Cloud answered in a low growl.

Now Reno was beginning to think he was masochistic. He was totally panicked… and he'd never been harder.

- "L-laugh? …About what?"

- "I don't know what to do next."

Cloud wasn't even embarrassed to say it straight up like that. He was too aroused and lustful for that. But he _was_ serious; if the Turk laughed at him, he was _dead_.

- "Oh" was Reno's only answer.

The blonde was so innocent… For a moment, you could hear the crickets, and they remained stock still. And then a smirk appeared on the redhead's face.

- "Well then, I'll have to show you…" he moaned, taking Cloud's hand.

As he had the blonde pour some lube onto three of his fingers, Reno continued talking with that same husky, moaning voice which showed a _hint_ of teasing, just enough… and it made Cloud even more aroused.

- "Maybe I should _explain_ it to you also… So, first you coat three fingers with _quality_ lube. Not the black bottle, trust me, anything but that. Anyway, you coat _three_ fingers. Not two – not enough – not four – way too much. Preliminaries, hun. At this stage, the seme usually begins stretching his uke, in a gentle or rough way, depending on his mood… one finger at a time, by the way, or else it kinda defeats the purpose of the whole stretching thing…"

Then he raised an eyebrow at Cloud and waited for a reaction. The blonde, behind his "shut up, I don't give a fuck" look, had _really_ been listening and stocking all that information in his brain. He was still unsure about it all, but decided he'd try anyway. Just as he pressed a lubed-up finger against Reno's entrance, the redhead said:

- "Oh, I forgot. The seme first needs to make sure his uke's aroused. Just, um, to make it easier for the sweet submissive thing…"

Reno was expecting Cloud to bend down and devour his throat and neck again. So he nearly died of shock when the ex-soldier got off him, then rammed a finger inside him, hitting that single sensitive spot dead-on, at the same time as he bent down to take his dick whole into his mouth.

- "Fuck! Ah _man_!" Reno almost screamed, his eyes watery.

All that pleasure, at once, was almost too much to bear.

- "Yo, Cloud… you're… you're not supposed… to give me a… heart attack _oh my god_!" he said in a strangled voice as the blonde continued blowing him and pushed a second finger in.

The redhead buried his fingers in the spiky blond hair and the ex-soldier kept himself busy sucking hard, then just licking, teasing his hardness, making _more_ than sure that this uke was aroused. Ok, so since the purpose of the fingers was to stretch, Cloud didn't need much time to realize he should scissor his fingers inside Reno. And it did seem to work. After doing that for a while, he felt him more relaxed and pushed the last finger in, making the Turk gasp and tense up again for a moment.

It was incredibly fun to watch his reactions, in the blonde's opinion. The way his eyes were closed, how deep his breathing was, how he moaned and whispered Cloud's name, how he held on to the blonde's hair… But above all, Cloud relished the fact he could devastate that man so easily. The ex-soldier's patience soon hit its limit though and he decided Reno must be stretched enough, so he withdrew his fingers, also lifting his head up. He was amazed at how natural it had felt for his tongue to swirl around Reno's hard cock… He hadn't even had to think about it. Anyway. He was about to wipe his fingers on the sheets when the redhead grabbed his wrist and looked at him with that playful look on his face again.

- "Ok, yo… At this stage… ah goddamn it!" he said as he tried to control his breathing again. "At this stage, two options. The seme can either get right to fuckin' the life outta his uke, which I can see you're clearly tempted to do, or… he can further impress his uke by showing him just how much self-control he's got."

Cloud eyed him suspiciously, waiting for the rest of the challenge… because that's obviously what it was, knowing Reno.

- "You take the remaining lube…" the redhead whispered with a smirk, pushing Cloud's hand slowly. "And you apply it… right there…"

The ex-soldier didn't need another word. Self-control? That arrogant Turk wanted to see self-control? Oh he _would_ see some… Cloud got on all fours, crawling up to be just above him, and immediately started stroking himself, looking down at the redhead who was biting down on his lower lip and holding on to the mattress as he watched the show. Cloud managed to keep his face perfectly neutral, as always, but there _was_ this little glint of pride in his eyes. He controlled himself totally, although the heat was spreading inside him at the speed of light… and threatened to make him tip over the edge with each stroke. And then Reno grabbed his wrist again, stopping him.

- "Alright yo, enough!" he whispered, shifting to rest his head on the pillow and pulling Cloud down on him. "I could've cum just by looking at you… and that wouldn't have been fun, _ne_?"

- "Shut up, Reno" Cloud said as he bent down to taste the skin of the Turk's shoulder.

- "Hmm, I love it when you say my name…" the redhead moaned, smirking.

- "Shut _up_!"

And then the ex-soldier glued his lips to Reno's while strong arms wrapped around his neck, managing to keep the redhead from talking. Cloud didn't wait for or, in fact, need any more instructions. From here, he was sure about what he should do. The only thing is, even with his legendary self-control, he knew it'd be hard not to just literally _ram_ his dick up Reno's ass and make the Turk beg for mercy… But he'd try being gentle. As long as he could. He positioned himself and then began very slowly pushing beyond Reno's entrance, the tightness and heat right from the start sending an intense wave of pleasure all over his body. As for Reno… he had more and more trouble breathing, with every inch more inside him, and he felt his lower body ignite at once. He hadn't had sex in quite a while, so it did hurt at first, but quickly he chased that away.

- "Yo, Cloud…" he whispered, stopping to kiss the blonde and stroking his cheek.

The ex-soldier had just become fully sheathed inside him, and he was shivering from all the incredible sensations. Reno thought that was the most beautiful sight ever.

- "Are you ok?" the blonde asked, his voice somewhat shaky.

- "Hell yeah" Reno answered, laughing. "So now _you_ tell me. What do you do next?"

That playful, teasing look had reappeared on his face, and Cloud decided he'd change that. So he grabbed Reno's hip with a hand, wrapped the fingers of the other around the Turk's long red hair, and brought his face a millimetre from his.

- "I'd say I'll fuck you 'til you can't stand it anymore, or can't stand _up_ anymore, or even both, but you'd like that too much. So I'll go very slowly, just to make you _beg_ for it" he said, smirking.

- "Tch, as if you'd be able to make me beg…" the redhead said, snorting.

- "We'll see."

Cloud then withdrew almost completely from Reno, agonizingly slowly, and pushed back in as slowly, gritting his teeth and closing his eyes in concentration. Reno just laid there, mouth wide open in an almost silent gasp, holding on to his partner's shoulders and entwining his legs with the blonde's. Damn, he knew, he _knew_ he'd beg at some point…

Cloud did the same thing a few times, his control menacing to slip away a little more each time, but once he had his mind set on something… yeah. But Reno was like that too, as the blonde knew. It was gonna be tough for sure… Cloud kept that rhythm up, for quite a while, not kissing Reno's lips, or his neck, or his shoulders, not caressing him, just holding on to his hip and hair, while the redhead was breathing hard and digging his fingers into the skin of his shoulders. Well, that's until…

- "Ok, ok! _Damn_ you, Cloud Strife!" Reno almost screamed, his eyes watery.

The blonde smirked, bending down a little to be even closer to the Turk's lips, but still just far away enough not to let him kiss him.

- "I'm still waiting…" Cloud whispered, with another very slow movement of his hips.

Reno whimpered and closed his eyes tightly, cursing himself for being so weak… oh but how he need this! Alright, so he _would_ beg.

- "You wanna hear me say please?" Reno said, an unmistakeably needy tone in his voice. "Ok then… Please Cloud… please…"

- "Please what?" the blonde asked, still moving slowly, still with his smirk.

- "Ah _damn_ yo! I want ya to please _me_! _Please_, man! Just… fuck me, fuck me hard! I wanna scream your name so loud the whole goddamn city will hear it!"

Oh how impossibly sexy Reno was when he begged… It was enough for Cloud.

- "Fuck you hard…" he repeated the Turk's words. "You mean… like this?"

And he thrust fast and hard into Reno, making the redhead scream in pleasure, and making Cloud's body shiver again, and a thin sheet of sweat covered it. That fact Cloud couldn't understand. A shiver… of heat? It sounded weird. But _man_ did it feel good… Both men were still panting when Reno decided to answer Cloud's question.

- "Yeah… _just_ like that…"

And the smirk returned to his face.

- "If you can… keep it up and hold it. The seme needs to wait 'til his uke cums… before even _considering_ letting himself cum…"

Ooh the arrogant bitch… He wanted it rough? He wanted to test Cloud's control? The ex-soldier would show him… He really began giving it all he had, thrusting hard and fast into the Turk. Reno just couldn't believe it… The blonde _was_ as fit and good as he looked. And Cloud thought everything felt really, incredibly, _amazingly_ good. The both of them knew they weren't gonna last long at this pace… Reno was literally screaming in pleasure, crying out Cloud's name whenever he could manage, he had trouble breathing and his head began to spin, while Cloud was panting and closing his eyes in concentration.

At one point, the blonde felt the redhead's entrance slightly tighten around him and, even if he had never had sex before, he knew. He bent down to kiss Reno and moaned when his lips touched his partner's. The Turk grabbed the ex-soldier's hair and pressed him even harder against his lips, moaning incessantly. He could feel it… it wouldn't be long now… But he decided he did have time for a little more fun. He pulled Cloud away and, with the greatest efforts, managed to say:

- "And… and then… if the seme… is… aaaaah satisfied… he can… he can pl- please… his uke… even moooooore ah _man_!"

He then took one of Cloud's hands and brought it down and between them, and the blonde didn't take long to understand. He wrapped his fingers around the Turk's arousal and began roughly pumping it as he bent down again, this time to sink his teeth into Reno's neck and shoulder. All of what he was doing was making the redhead scream and moan and pant... It didn't take long before Reno felt his insides ignite and a wave of heat and pleasure spread all over him, and he came into Cloud's talented hand, screaming the ex-soldier's name as his back arched up and off the bed and he closed his eyes tightly. The whole city definitely heard that…

The blonde felt the warm liquid flowing between his fingers and the redhead's entrance trapping him inside such heat and tightness he thought he might faint. Then he bit a little harder into Reno's neck as he gave one last thrust and he moaned loudly as he spilled his seed inside the Turk. His head was spinning so badly… He literally let himself fall on top of Reno and rested his forehead against the pillow as he gently kissed the redhead's neck.

Reno sighed and let out a cute little laugh, burying his fingers in the blonde's hair. Cloud felt so good… He would never have thought that being this close to someone was so releasing, that it could, for a moment, wipe out all of his problems from his mind. Reno kept caressing his hair and the nape of his neck until they had both managed to get their breathing back under control. Then the Turk turned his head sideways to kiss Cloud's cheek, making the blonde lift his head up and stare down at him with his great, deep blue eyes and… a _smile_? Reno was shocked.

- "Y-"

- "Shut up, Reno."

But the blonde kept on smiling and the redhead smiled right back as a warm hand started caressing his cheek. Then the ex-soldier bent down and softly pressed his lips against Reno's, barely moving them. After a moment, he pulled away and slowly withdrew from him, making the Turk hiss a little, and then he rolled on his back and ran his fingers in his hair, closing his eyes. He knew he was a mess, and he had that sticky feeling on his hand and… lower… but he couldn't have cared less.

Reno, hoping and trying to convince himself that Cloud was in a good mood, used the occasion to roll on his side and cuddle against him. He really was surprised when the ex-soldier let him do so… and was even _more_ surprised when the blonde wrapped an arm around his shoulders and placed a hand on his cheek, stroking his hair. Cloud really liked the feel of that long, red hair. And he did love the feel of Reno's body against his.

- "So…?" Reno said, smiling as a giggling schoolgirl usually smiles, tracing patterns on the blonde's chest with the tip of his fingers. "How would you rate that first time of yours? Outta ten?"

Cloud took a moment to think about it. Just a moment.

- "Eleven. Point five."

Reno couldn't believe it. The blonde could actually _joke_! And… eleven point five… now _that_ was something the redhead would remember. Cloud knew he'd regret giving that answer later on, but it was the last thing on his mind right now. And for once, Reno just smiled and kept his mouth shut. Cloud reached for the sheets and covered the both of them with them, and it didn't take long before they fell asleep, exhausted, but totally fulfilled. The last thought on Cloud's mind?

- "I swear this isn't the last time, Reno."


	2. After effects

First of all, thanks for the reviews y'all! Always nice! And now… alright, let's see what other adventures I can imagine for our hot couple… God knows I have a twisted mind, so it should be interesting. lol

* * *

**After-effects**

When Reno woke up, the first thing he felt was… that his ass was sore. Fortunately, it was bearable. One bad thing though was that he'd been woken up by his cell phone, which was vibrating in the pocket of his pants which were still on the floor beside the bed… He'd call back, he thought, and he stretched before opening his eyes and turning around to look at Cloud. But he wasn't there. Reno sighed. He anticipated that, in fact… He always knew the blonde wasn't the kind of person you could really talk to and hold in your arms all you wanted. He wasn't the very dependant and affective type. And definitely not the "oh good morning honey, I love you so much, come here so we can cuddle" type either.

But the Turk considered himself really lucky, because the moments he had just lived that night were really amongst the best of his life. Hmm, probably _the_ best. Yeah, ok, _definitely_ the best. _Damn_, that man had been _so good_… especially for a virgin… The redhead slowly sat on the edge of the bed and looked at his watch: 10 am. Oh fuck… the boss wouldn't be happy. So he got up and took his cell phone from his pocket. Of course, a few calls missed. All from the Shin-Ra Company… He slapped himself mentally while messing up his hair and, just as he was about to call back, he got another call.

- "Yo" he answered, reaching for his cigarettes and lighter.

- "Where the _fuck_ are you?" he heard Rude's voice shout in his ear.

Hmm, that was not good. If Rude actually sounded stressed, it was serious.

- "I'm recoverin', yo, stop shouting…" he answered, lighting up his smoke.

- "Recovering? Recovering from what? From a hangover, or from a fight with the ex-soldier Cloud Strife? Apparently, you left the bar with him and he looked quite pissed…"

Reno stayed silent and decided to wait before answering.

- "So, which is it? Or is it both?"

- "We didn't exactly _fight_…"

- "Well then get you ass here _right now_ or the boss is gonna have both our heads, you idiot!"

- "Ok, ok… I'll be there in… half an hour."

- "That's too long!"

- "Hey, unless you can teleport me, I'll be there in _half an hour_."

And he hung up. It was a good thing Rude hadn't been in town yesterday night… Reno was sure the whole city had heard him shout Cloud's name… He gave it some serious thought, and came to the conclusion that he loved monosyllabic names. They were so easy to shout... He finished his smoke with a satisfied smile and then headed towards the shower.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

As soon as he had woken up, way before the sun rose, Cloud had taken a shower and hurriedly left the motel. He couldn't believe what had just happened to him… and he certainly couldn't believe he had opened up to that bitch of a Turk. As soon as he reached the bar, he got on his motorbike and decided to take a breath of fresh air well away from the city. He needed time to think and get everything in order in his mind. He ended up sitting underneath a tree in a valley very far away, back against the trunk, eyes closed.

Then some time later he enjoyed a sight he rarely saw, or had the time to enjoy: the sunrise. It was really stupid how… how peaceful he felt, even if he was this messed up. He had almost pieced everything together when his cell phone rang, making him jump and his heart stop for a moment. After sighing, he answered, without even looking at the number calling him.

- "Cloud?" Tifa's voice said. "Are you alright? Where are you? You didn't even get back here to sleep after you argued with Reno! What happened?"

She was so annoying… And it was then that Cloud realized he would rather endure Reno's arrogance and incessant talking than suffer a minute more of Tifa's dependant and obsessed fangirl attitude.

- "Cloud! Answer, say something, _anything_… You're scaring me!" Tifa said, obviously distressed.

But Cloud didn't want to joke and say "something, anything". And he didn't want to tell her the news on the phone either, he thought he'd look weak, as if he was trying to escape his responsibilities. So he simply asked:

- "Any calls for the Delivery Service?"

- "Uh… wh- what? …Well, no…" Tifa stuttered. "Cloud? Cloud, please come back home…"

- "Later."

And he hung up. Although still feeling weird and a little numb, even a little feverish, he knew he had taken the right decision. He had never, _ever_ felt as good as yesterday night. With Reno, who was… so hot… naked… body against his… red hair loose and spread out on the pillow… panting… moaning his name… _screaming_ his name… Cloud literally slapped himself to get out of his daydreaming. And then he realized his pants were tighter.

- "Fuuuuck."

Something was definitely wrong with his mind, but he didn't care. He _had_ felt good. He still felt good _now_. And he only hoped Reno thought the same… He tried not to think about it too much, because for once in a very long time, he had taken a decision all by himself, without the help of anyone. For once, he was happy with himself. He had finally decided to trust. Some time later, his cell phone rang again. And he was surprised to see who that incoming call was from…

- "Reno?" Cloud asked as he answered, feeling his heart race.

- "Hmm, that sounded so sexy, yo…" Reno moaned into the phone.

- "What do you want?" Cloud asked, his voice neutral once again.

- "Um, well, let's see… You got a delivery service, and I need you to make a delivery for me… asap."

- "Why not call Tifa first then, like everyone?"

- "Because it's something _special_ I want you to deliver…"

Cloud frowned and waited for Reno to tell him what that thing was.

- "I need to be at the Company in… exactly 23 minutes, and I have no way to get there. Got to the bar with someone yesterday, and that someone left me alone once we were there, so… Pfft, as usual. Anyway, where are you?"

The blonde sighed. The redhead could always take the taxi, or call someone else. Or he could've foreseen and expected this and gotten there with his helicopter… as he usually did. Ah well, it was Reno, and Reno was careless… but he was hot. And his voice had that tone to it… the ex-soldier just couldn't resist.

- "I'll be there as soon as I can."

- "Thanks, yo."

Cloud smiled faintly as he hung up. Those last words sounded sincere… He jumped on his bike, put on his glasses and rode back to the city, driving as fast as Fenrir would allow. Eighteen minutes later, he was in front of the motel. He didn't even want to think about how fast he rode to manage to do that. Reno walked casually out of the room they had spent the night in, throwing his smoke on the ground, crushing it with a foot, and then he smiled at Cloud.

- "Yo dear, thanks for comin'."

And then he froze, then started laughing.

- "Wow! Sorry, that was one lame pun!"

Cloud simply rolled his eyes, although he wanted to laugh also, and told Reno:

- "Hurry or I'll leave you right where you're standing."

- "Ah, you're no fun!" Reno said, rolling his eyes. "Really… Listening to you is making me sober."

Then the redhead sat behind Cloud, wrapping his arms around the ex-soldier's waist and doing it on purpose to press his body as close to the blonde's as possible.

- "Reno…"

- "What?" Reno asked in a husky voice, speaking really close to Cloud's ear.

- "Stop that."

The Turk let one of his hands start wandering down, dangerously close to the zipper of his pants.

- "Are you insinuating that the annoying little me has the power to make you lose your focus?"

Cloud sighed and began driving away as fast as he could, Reno suddenly holding on to him tighter than ever. They got to the headquarters _almost_ on time. When Reno got off the bike, he had trouble standing up... He bent down and rested his hands on his knees, closing his eyes a moment to get his bearings.

- "Sissy" Cloud snorted, a little smirk on his lips.

- "Shut up, yo, you did it on purpose…"

- "Totally."

- "You know, if I wasn't masochistic I'd tell you to find yourself someone else to fuck, you sadistic bitch."

Reno stood up straight and smiled widely at Cloud.

- "But I _am_ masochistic, and it was the best night of my life. So when's next time?"

- "Call me later. I have things to settle for now."

- "Ah, I see…" Reno said, taking out another cigarette and bringing it to his mouth.

But Cloud reached for it and threw it on the ground, taking off his sunglasses and looking really seriously at Reno, who stood stock still and looked really, _really_ surprised.

- "No more smoking, or else no more fucking. I hate the smell _and_ taste of tobacco."

The ex-soldier really was surprised he'd said that, straight like this… But it worked. Reno simply kept the same look on his face and threw his whole carton of cigarettes on the ground, along with his lighter. Cloud smirked before putting his sunglasses back on and riding away in a hurry. Reno smiled at himself as he watched him go, and then he looked at his pack of smokes lying on the ground.

- "Looks like being with Cloud will increase my life expectancy."

And he continued talking to himself as he turned to get inside the building.

- "Well, that's if I don't die from a heart attack doing kinky stuff with him."

The first thing he heard when he reached his office was Rude's voice. And it wasn't the most pleasant thing ever.

- "You're late. Well, I mean, even _more_ late."

Reno just shrugged as he closed the door behind him and Rude got up from his chair, walking rapidly towards him, and then grabbed his ponytail, making him gasp in surprise.

- "I don't care what your excuse is" the redhead's partner said, as serious as ever and threatening him with a finger. "When the boss calls, you _answer_. Whether you're alone and near-dead during a mission or in bed with the hottest chick in the world, you _answer_! Or else _I_'m gonna pay too, for _your_ stupidity! And if _you_ want to get the life fucked out of you by the boss, _I_ have no wish for that to happen."

- "Well, you see," Reno started saying, giggling, "it's funny you mention it now cause I _was_ in bed with the hotte-"

- "I-don't-care-just-shut-up-and-do-your-paperwork!" Rude said very rapidly.

And with that, he released Reno's hair and got back to his desk, where he continued looking annoyed. The redhead sighed, did his ponytail again and went to sit down on his chair, starting to spread a few documents on his desk.

- "Know what, Rude?" he asked all of a sudden, turning to look at his partner.

Rude only let out a little sound, deciding it wasn't even worth it to answer.

- "I'm really wondering…"

Again, a moment of silence. Until Rude had enough.

- "Wondering about what?"

- "When did you last get laid?"

Rude almost choked. He turned to look at the redhead and, it surprised him even more: Reno looked serious.

- "Uh huh, what I thought…" Reno said, turning back to his paperwork. "What you need, my ever serious partner, is a good fuck. I'm sure it'd help you relieve all that tension and stress. Really. You should try. Didn't you tell me something about you liking Tifa at some point?"

Rude would have been ready to commit suicide at that point. He was utterly embarrassed. _But_ he was a Turk… So once he composed himself a little, he managed to say:

- "Tifa's with Cloud, and… and anyway, she wouldn't be interested…"

- "I doubt it's gonna be long-lasting, between Cloud and Tifa" Reno said, fighting hard not to smirk.

And then he couldn't resist making yet another lame wordplay.

- "No one can really last long with Cloud Strife."

- "I guess not, with an attitude like his…" Rude answered.

Reno rolled his eyes. So Rude _didn't_ get the pun… Maybe it was a good thing. What if Cloud changed his mind about them? But Reno didn't give that much thought. He really wanted Cloud to think the same. He would really be happy, and honoured, if they were in a relationship. Hmm, the mental images… He had the feeling not much work would get done today… He'd be very busy concentrating on not getting a hard-on.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

It was getting dark outside, and Cloud had had enough of driving around to clear his mind. He decided it was time to confront Tifa, so he headed for home. Once he got there, she was nowhere in sight, so he hoped she was resting. That way he could think about it a bit more. He had just reached his bedroom when a loud voice reached his ears…

- "Cloud! I was so worried!"

Tifa launched herself into Cloud's arms, but he pushed her away, not a single emotion showing on his face. Tifa, though, didn't miss to show she was totally shocked.

- "Cloud! What's happened to you? Did you fight with Reno? Talk to me!"

Cloud threw his sunglasses on the bedside table and started taking off his belt and boots. He felt his body temperature rise by the second… the more he let Reno fill his brain.

- "I didn't fight with him."

- "Wh- what?" Tifa asked, stunned. "But you looked so angry at him before you left the bar! What did he say? Where did you two go? Your motorcycle stayed here all night…"

Cloud debated internally on whether he should tell her or not. Difficult… And then he decided he was tired of always hiding everything to everyone, and he decided to tell her what really happened.

- "He said he wanted to have sex with me. And I accepted."

He sat on his bed, looking really seriously at Tifa who looked as if Death itself had entered the room. She looked absolutely mortified. It seemed time was frozen for a moment, neither of them moving, and then Tifa let out a little laugh.

- "Ha, you're so funny, Cloud! For a moment I really believed you!"

Cloud just kept looking at her with the same serious face, until she stopped laughing and got on the bed, looking panicked.

- "Cloud! Cloud, you can't be serious… You can't stand Reno!"

She tried to get a hold on to the blonde's shoulders, but he grabbed her wrists and kept her from doing so.

- "I can't stand _you_" he told Tifa in a low voice. "Look at me and tell me I'm lying."

It took a moment, but Tifa understood. Cloud was serious. That look in his eyes… it couldn't be mistaken. So it was all true.

- "But… Cloud… we're-"

- "No, there's no "we", Tifa" Cloud said, releasing her wrists and looking away as he started taking off his gloves.

- "Am I not your girlfriend?" Tifa asked, her voice feeble and shaky, her eyes watery.

- "I never considered you as such."

Tifa placed a hand over her mouth as she felt the tears flowing down her cheeks.

- "Please leave my room" Cloud asked. "You're a great person, you'll find someone who really loves you. But that person is not me."

It took a few seconds before Tifa got up from the bed and fled the room, crying and slamming Cloud's bedroom door behind her. The ex-soldier sighed and took off his shirt, throwing it on the floor, and then he let himself fall on his back onto the mattress, head on the pillow. It was a good thing Tifa hadn't asked him a lot of questions and had decided to just run away… Cloud was sorry he'd made her suffer, but he had his mind set. And now he was just hoping his cell phone would ring. It did, but much, much later, when Cloud had almost lost hope. Yup, Reno's number.

- "Heya there, Cloudy" Reno's voice sang. "You free tonight? I've had _such_ a _tough day_ at work! I need something to cheer me up…"

Oh my, the blonde could _hear_ the smirk…

- "Can I go to your place?"

Cloud considered it, then sighed as he answered:

- "Tifa's here."

- "Oh cool! See ya in a few minutes then!"

And Reno hung up, leaving Cloud totally stunned. He was really intrigued… For what reason would the guy be _happy_ Tifa was here? A few minutes later, he got down to the entrance hall, right after he heard some weird sound outside and after putting on his shirt, belt and boots back on. He reached the hall just when Reno literally barged in, followed by his partner Rude.

- "Reno! Rufus will kill us _both_, get back in the helicopter!" Rude called after the redhead who was walking resolutely towards Cloud, who was too stunned to move.

- "Fuck Rufus, yo" Reno said. "We have time to do that job later, I told ya. Oh, hi there, Tifa! Hey hun, got a few bottles of vodka or something?"

Tifa had just gotten out of an adjacent room and, after the initial shock had passed, she stared at Reno as if she was about to beat the life out of him. And she was very apparently thinking she had the right to do just that, since she started walking resolutely towards him.

- "You _bastard_!" she said.

Rude hurried to jump in front of her and hold her at arm's length while she shouted insults at the redhead and tried to get to him to beat him up good. Reno looked at the scene with apparent amusement, while Cloud still wondered what was really going on in the redhead's mind. After a while, Tifa just stopped fighting and pulled Rude close to her so she could cry in his arms. He didn't seem about to tell her to stop… Reno was glad his plan had worked. It was a two for the price of one tonight: he'd have Cloud, and Rude would have Tifa, so no more grumpy partner in the office. All in a few minutes' work.

- "Alright, fuck the vodka. Where's your room?" Reno asked Cloud in a low voice, a lustful look on his face.

Cloud didn't answer, simply taking the redhead's hand and leading him towards his bedroom, caring less and less about what had just happened. As soon as Reno had closed the door behind them, he pulled Cloud to his lips and let his hands creep up underneath the blonde's shirt. The ex-soldier didn't resist much. He did quick work of the Turk's jacket, letting it fall on the floor, as he passionately kissed the redhead, invading his mouth with his tongue, longing to be as close to him as possible.

They broke the kiss as briefly as they could when Reno took off the blonde's shirt, and then Cloud took off his boots and socks, Reno doing the same shortly after. Then, the blonde grabbed the redhead's ass to lift him up and bring him to the bed, where he very unceremoniously dropped him onto the mattress, resting his whole body weight on him right after.

- "Cloud…" Reno moaned as the blonde got impatient and ripped his blouse from him, the buttons flying everywhere.

- "I hadn't even noticed you didn't have your goggles last night…" Cloud said, taking said goggles from around Reno's forehead since he was wearing them tonight, and he placed them on the bedside table.

- "Yeah, well, forgot them at the office yesterday night, but I found them this morning and-"

Cloud shut him up with a kiss and resumed caressing every inch of his body. The redhead let his hands wander down until they reached the ex-soldier's pants, and he tried to unbuckle the belt there… with little success, seeing as he was shaking so much.

- "Damn you… Cloud Strife…" he said between their kissing.

- "Shut up" Cloud told him, devouring his tongue again as he undid his belt himself.

He hurried to push his pants down and then busied himself unzipping Reno's pants, making them join his in very little time, after taking out the lube from one of its pockets. While he slid his hand underneath the Turk's panties to caress his ass, Reno pushed him away a little and told him:

- "Let's skip the preliminaries, alright yo?"

Cloud got impatient again and decided Reno's idea was really good. So he ripped the redhead's underwear from him and opened the lube while his own underwear was taken off him. He settled on attacking Reno's neck while he got some lube into his hand, so the Turk used the occasion to speak. Of course.

- "Do you want me to… give you a lesson… on how to… hmmm… skip preliminaries?" he asked, panting already, but with a smile and a little laugh.

Cloud took a second to think about it, and then decided he'd get teased by Reno anyway, so he might as well let himself have some fun too.

- "If you tell me your advice with that moaning voice, then yes, I want you to."

Reno laughed again and then began playing with Cloud's hair.

- "You just need to take that… talented hand of yours…" Reno moaned, biting down on his lower lip. "And you hurriedly, and I say, hurriedly… apply the lube to your dick. Just before ramming it… inside the very, very needy and… willing uke you got underneath ya."

So Cloud did just that, reaching between them and grabbing his already fully hard arousal, and immediately started doing exactly what Reno had said, all the while kissing and nibbling at the Turk's ear and at times licking his earring, making that uke gasp and moan. Oh god how the blonde had been longing for this, even if he'd been away from the Turk for not even a day… It still felt like something new, to have Reno's body this close to his, but Cloud knew he'd rapidly get used to it. It was _impossibly _good…

After only a few seconds, the blonde had had enough and positioned himself at Reno's entrance, making the redhead moan even louder. Then he started pushing inside the Turk as he wiped his hand on the sheets, and his whole body started sweating at once, heat washing all over it, and Reno writhed and whimpered underneath him. Once Cloud was halfway in, Reno decided it was taking too long, so he wrapped his arms around the ex-soldier's waist and his legs around his hips and then pulled him inside him, all at once. Cloud let out a short but loud moan, while the redhead gasped and arched his back off the bed.

- "Hey…" Cloud breathed next to his ear. "Baka… Are you…"

- "No, it hurts like a bitch" Reno answered, managing to smile even though his voice was shaky.

Cloud felt the urge to slap the redhead for doing such a stupid thing, but the Turk continued.

- "Ah, don't worry… I told you I'm masochistic… and also…"

The blonde lifted his head up after a moment, since Reno didn't seem about to finish his sentence. It took a while of staring before the guy finally _did_ finish.

- "It means that now… you _must_ make me… feel better" he whispered with a smirk.

- "Forget about that" Cloud answered, grabbing Reno's hair to bring his head deeper into the pillow and to have him expose his throat, ready to be devoured. "When I'll be finished with you… you won't even feel your lower body anymore."

- "Hmm, it arouses me so much when… you say things like that, yo…" Reno moaned, biting down on his lower lip.

Cloud thought about whether he should really say the next words he wanted to let out, and decided he couldn't possibly say something that the redhead would use against him later that'd be worse than what he'd already said.

- "But the real question for me is…" he started whispering as he licked from Reno's throat up to his lips, making the Turk shiver. "Does it arouse you… when I _do_ things like that?"

Reno had to take a deep breath to be able to answer, in a whisper too, not a hint of teasing or sarcasm in his voice.

- "I've never been with anyone who made me feel like that…"

When Cloud lifted his head up to look at him and judge if the Turk was being his usual self or not, Reno smiled at him, a soft, "I really love you" kind of smile which doesn't lie. At this point, the blonde knew, and smiled back. He released his firm hold onto the red hair and took off the elastic band holding it in a ponytail as he bent down to kiss Reno. A kiss that was soft, tongue-less at first and with their lips barely moving against each other, then a little more daring, tongues starting to fight, and it ended up being as passionate and uncontrolled as it could be, lips merging, teeth clashing.

Cloud didn't even notice when he started thrusting inside Reno, or how loud they were moaning or crying out, who would hear, how difficult it was to breathe… It didn't really matter. He was… complete. He didn't think about anything but this sexy Turk willingly kissing him back, that silky red hair, the heat, this tightness, the pleasure of it all. He kept one of his hands in Reno's hair all the time, spellbound by the feeling of it, while his other hand was exploring all the skin he could, and then holding on tight to this slim and fine body to help him with his movements.

Reno's thoughts were twirling around so fast in his mind that it really was dizzying, almost as much as all those overwhelming sensations travelling through his body. He couldn't keep track of time… didn't _want_ to either… He had his eyes closed tightly, without even realizing it. He knew at some point he had explored all he could of Cloud's skin, yet he felt he'd never get enough. And now, as the pleasure and pressure built up inside him and his cheeks felt as if they had caught on fire, he could only dig his fingers in the ex-soldier's muscled shoulders as he concentrated on kissing him even though he thought he might faint from the lack of oxygen.

- "Reno…" Cloud moaned as he pulled away after a moment, an eternity, a split-second.

Reno turned his head sideways, pressing his cheek into the pillow, and held on tighter than ever to the blonde.

- "Hmm… say that… again…" he whispered, his eyes getting watery, the pleasure almost unbearable as Cloud hit that single spot inside him which made him see stars with each thrust.

- "Reno…!" the ex-soldier moaned, louder this time.

At the very beginning, he had been a little nervous, because he knew Tifa was there, and also probably a couple of other persons he knew, so he hadn't wanted to be very _vocal_. But hell, this was good, so he really didn't give a damn fuck anymore.

- "Ah yeah…" Reno moaned, letting out a little laugh between pants and gasps. "You don't care… anymore… for others… in the building… to hear?"

- "The _city_ could… hear… and I'd still be… fucking you… like this… _every day_…"

- "Good… because… aaaah _fuck_!"

After a very impressive vocal performance from Reno's part, Cloud felt the redhead's entrance constrict around him, and a few thrusts later, the Turk was there.

- "_Aaaah Cloud_!" he screamed as he came, his back arching off the bed again to the point where Cloud thought he might break in two.

Reno kept screaming as the blonde continued thrusting into him, into his tightening entrance, doing his best to delay his climax and make this last longer… Didn't work very well though, it was just too much. So Cloud ground his teeth and grabbed the pillow tightly with a hand, Reno's hip with the other, and he let out a long moan as he came too, coating the Turk's insides with his seed. They were both panting and all tensed up, bodies held tight against each other, sweating and feeling their head spin, tired, hot, exhausted… fulfilled.

After a while, they started relaxing again, their breathing becoming easier with each passing second, the dizziness slowly dissipating, and Cloud kept his eyes closed as he suddenly wondered why he was doing this. It couldn't be sane, feeling this much pleasure… It was so foreign to him, it felt as if it was something forbidden. But it felt so good… God, he didn't even want to count the times he had thought that, repeated that sentence in his head over and over again…

- "It's really… really weird, yo" Reno finally said with a little laugh, stroking Cloud's hair.

- "What?" the blonde asked, lifting his head up, somehow not wanting, or maybe fearing the answer.

- "I… never was about to do this… and it feels weird" the Turk continued, his face dreamy.

- "What?" Cloud asked again, feeling more nervous by the second.

- "To tell someone "I love you"…" Reno finally answered.

There was this wave of… that indescribable something, that strange but definitely blissful feeling that spread all over him. And it intensified when the redhead placed both hands on his cheeks, stared deep into his eyes with his own striking green ones and whispered with a sincere smile:

- "I love you, Cloud Strife."

It took a moment for all of it to sink in, and Reno wasn't blind, he had an idea of what it was like for the blonde. So he thought he'd be patient for once and leave his partner some time to take all that information in. Finally, the ex-soldier smiled and, after taking a few breaths and opening his mouth soundlessly a few times, whispered:

- "L- love you too… Reno…"

The redhead let out a cute little laugh and caressed Cloud's cheek.

- "Wow! Big progress already, you're actually talking about how you feel!" he teased, smirking.

- "Shut up" said the blonde, but he was still smiling.

Ok, so it was definitive. If he endured Reno's sarcasm, bitching and arrogant attitude, there was no doubt anymore. Cloud did love him. They kissed again for a moment, until Cloud started carefully withdrawing from the Turk, who moaned and sighed deeply.

- "Man, _you_ are a _god_" Reno said, laughing and placing a forearm over his eyes.

Cloud simply smiled and rolled off him, sitting on the edge of the bed and running his fingers through his hair. Then the urge to reply became too pressing and he gave in.

- "Yeah, I am" he said, a sly smirk forming on his lips. "How many people in the world can truthfully say that, without any money, they've made a Turk submissive?"

Reno opened his mouth to reply something, but nothing came out. So the blonde had had the last word with him. Another X on a calendar.

- "Just teasing, Reno" Cloud said after letting out a little laugh and bending down to place a short kiss on the redhead's lips.

Reno let out a little laugh and rolled his eyes, and Cloud softly traced the red crescent-shaped tattoos on the Turk's cheeks with the tip of his fingers. After a long moment during which they stared, smiling, at each other, the blonde then turned on the night lamp and got up to go turn off the lights in the room. When he turned back to the bed, Reno was lying on his side, his red hair cascading over his shoulder, and was invitingly patting the empty space on the mattress, smirking.

- "Come on, yo…" he moaned. "You won't let me be cold tonight, _ne_?"

Only when he slid underneath the sheets besides Reno did Cloud notice it was raining outside. He loved the rain… It was soothing. He allowed Reno close to him, holding him in his arms, caressing his silky red hair, relishing his smell and the heat of his body, all that while staring out the window at the rain. The tiny drops hit the glass panels, softly, then harder, the sound of the rain filling his ears along with the sound of their heartbeats and the slow breathing of the Turk.

Reno tried to get as much of his skin to touch Cloud's, the feeling it brought more than delightful. If someone had told him this would happen to him someday, he would have laughed in their faces. He was so glad he got to be with a person this… this _perfect_ in his opinion. He fell asleep quite quickly, forgetting everything about Rude and Tifa, about the Shin-Ra Company, about his boss, Rufus, and about the mission he was supposed to complete.

In Cloud's mind, it was now official. The moment Reno fell asleep in his arms, he knew that… this was how he wanted to fall asleep every night. It had been the right decision. Even though it was a time of peace, there would still be deliveries for him and missions for the Turk, so they would both worry for each other for sure. But the ex-soldier found a strength and confidence he had lost long ago, and it made him feel invincible. He knew things this good were never eternal, but he'd make all the sacrifices necessary, and he would enjoy it for as long as he could and _as much_ as he could, that was for sure.

* * *

Reviews always much appreciated, and there's another chapter on the way! Hope you enjoyed, cause I really enjoy myself writing down my CloudxReno fantasies. lol XD


	3. Call me

Wahoo! Third chapter!... Last one in a while now… I'll be on vacation very far away, like, without a computer, see? So yeah. No updates possible, but it doesn't mean I'll stop writing while I'm away! So in the end of January I should put up a few chapters at once to make up for the wait. Anyway, hope you guys still like reading this story, and see ya in a month! –kisses-

**

* * *

**

Call me

When Reno woke up, he didn't open his eyes right away. He didn't want to know if Cloud had, once again, left him alone. Not that the redhead wasn't used to waking up in an empty bed… It was part of it, he had always thought, and anyway he had never _needed_ someone. But now that he'd had a taste of Cloud… he _wanted_ him to be there, each morning. After a moment, he couldn't bear it anymore and had to look.

So he turned, and smiled, because the blonde _was_ there, sleeping soundly on his back, hands on each side of his head which was turned towards Reno. He was so cute, the Turk thought. He couldn't resist and brought his hand forwards until the tip of his fingers touched the ex-soldier's cheeks. The reaction was immediate: Cloud grabbed his wrist and rolled on top of him, pinning his wrist to the mattress and choking him with a forearm, looking at him with a murderous look. And then he realized what he was doing and all of a sudden seemed scared.

- "Reno! I'm sorry! Oh damn… I'm so sorry!" he said, releasing him and sitting on the bed, beside him.

He brought his knees to his chest and hid his face in his hands, heart beating wildly. That was the next thing he'd have to work on: stress. Reno sat up and wrapped his arms around Cloud's shoulders, then placed a soft kiss on his cheek and started stroking his blonde hair.

- "Yo, it's ok" he said with a smile. "I should've anticipated that…"

Cloud snorted and Reno took his hands to make him show his face, which was full of shame.

- "I don't expect you to change _poof_! like that, ya know?" the redhead said.

And when Cloud looked at him, not believing him a second, his smile turned to half-smirk, a very playful and mischievous look on his face.

- "In fact, I don't want you to change," he began saying in a low voice, "cause…"

Then he bent down to whisper in the ex-soldier's ear.

- "… that was so _seme_ and sexy… that it made me hard."

And Cloud didn't get to say a single word before he found Reno glued to his lips, one hand in his hair and the other on his chest. As he wrapped his arms around the Turk's waist, he let himself be slowly pushed down until he was lying on the mattress, feeling more aroused by the second. And feeling Reno was _really_ getting hard. He brought one of his hands up into the Turk's hair, pulling him even deeper into their kiss… And then Reno's cell phone vibrated in his pants' pocket, on the floor.

- "Aaaah damn job…" Reno sighed, rolling off Cloud to get up and pick up his cell phone.

Cloud faintly smiled, although he was really frustrated this happened. Ah well, he'd have to get used to this for sure. They both had jobs after all.

- "Yo" Reno answered after flipping open his cell phone. "Oh heeeey, Rufus! … Uh, what, you're not asking me if I'm busy- ok ok! Damn… Yeah sure. No prob, I'll tell Rude. Um, well in fact we didn't find the guy yet… Yeah, yeah, ok."

He threw his phone on his pants and went back to Cloud to bend down and kiss him.

- "Rufus just added some things to our mission… and seeing we didn't even get it started yesterday, well… Anyway, we both need a shower, I think."

- "Just a little…" Cloud said, letting out a little laugh.

Reno smiled at him and took his hand, dragging him to the bathroom. The shower usually was used only six minutes a day by Cloud. Three minutes in the morning, three minutes before going to bed. But, while Cloud and Reno washed each other and then with Reno holding on tight to him, the ex-soldier didn't even notice they spent nearly twenty minutes in there. Well, that's until Reno swore at his watch and told him. So they got out of the shower, dried themselves up and went back to the bedroom. When Reno picked up his blouse, he held it up and said:

- "Weeeeeell… I guess I'll have to get used to carrying spare blouses…"

He let out a little laugh as Cloud blushed, ashamed he had let his emotions take over like that. And the redhead watched all the buttons littering the floor with a smile too. And then his stare met his torn panties, on the floor also. The blonde had noticed too and, just as the Turk opened his mouth, he said:

- "Yeah, I know, spare panties also…"

- "In fact, I was more like thinking about no underwear at all" the redhead said casually, shrugging.

Cloud laughed again as he threw some clean boxers at Reno, who burst out laughing with him. Then the redhead put on those boxers, his pants and grabbed his jacket and phone, then he opened the door.

- "You not even gonna kiss me and wish me a nice day?" he said, trying to look innocent while smirking.

- "I'm even gonna walk you to the door" Cloud answered, laughing, as he pushed Reno out of the room, following him even though he was still only wearing a towel around his hips.

- "Hey Rude!" Reno called as they reached the door. "Hurry up, yo, we'll be late!"

Then he turned to face Cloud and leaned back against the door, chuckling.

- "I never thought _I_'d ever say that… I'm the one who's late usually!"

Cloud got closer and placed his hands on Reno's hips before bending forwards to softly kiss the redhead, who placed his hands in the ex-soldier's hair. Then they heard some stumbling and giggling behind them, and they turned to see Rude putting on his sunglasses and jacket, his tie undone, while Tifa walked behind him, looking really radiant. Rude smiled widely at her before turning back to Cloud and Reno, who noticed something…

- "Yo, Rude!" he said with an unmistakeably teasing smirk on his lips, looking at his partner's ripped blouse. "Lucky we always keep spare clothes in the 'copter, _ne_?"

Rude blushed fiercely, while Tifa wrapped her arms around him and giggled some more. Cloud rolled his eyes and asked Reno in a low voice:

- "That was why you were happy Tifa was there when you phoned yesterday, right?"

- "Right on. I've known for a while Rude had a crush on Tifa…" Reno answered in a low voice.

- "Could've spared me a lot of time with her" Cloud said, rolling his eyes again and half-smiling.

- "Ah, come on…" Reno said, letting out a little laugh. "You have me now!"

Cloud smiled and placed a swift kiss on the Turk's lips before opening the door and playfully pushing him out.

- "Go to work. I don't want to hear say Rufus fucked the life out of you for being late and lazy…" he said, smirking.

- "Ooh he'd love that" Reno said, throwing his jacket over his shoulder and walking to the helicopter followed by Rude. "Well, I understand cause, who wouldn't?"

He turned to smirk and wink at Cloud who rolled his eyes, but was smiling. The blonde crossed his arms and rested a shoulder against the doorframe and watched the Turks as they reached the helicopter, then got new blouses on. Soon the chopper took off, Reno saluting Cloud, and disappeared from sight.

- "You know," said Tifa, who had just walked up to him and was looking at the sky, "I think it was a good thing in the end. I mean, of course it hurts me, because… well, you're _you_…"

The ex-soldier forced himself to be polite and listen to her. Who knew, maybe she'd end up saying something actually worthy of his attention.

- "Reno never really appealed to me, and now even less… -cough- _bastard_ -cough- … _But_ I must admit he hit the target dead-on with this one. I had always suspected Rude liked me, cause he always avoided fighting with me… Anyway, so it's a good thing all this happened. As you said, I found someone who really loves me."

He risked a glance towards her, sure to find her sulking cause it sounded like something really sarcastic, but Tifa was actually smiling. Man, he _never_ understood girls. She turned to look at him and smiled even more widely.

- "Rude and I have a lot in common, it's cool" she said.

- "What? Like, beat people up bare-handed?" Cloud couldn't help but ask with a little smirk.

- "Yeah, that's so hot!" Tifa answered as she started walking back to her room. "He confessed to loving my style of fighting, and yesterday night we actually-"

- "No, I don't even want to hear about it" the blonde told her, closing the front door and heading back to his room too.

Tifa snorted, then smirked _really evilly_ at him.

- "Tell me that again when you and that self-centered Turk stop screaming each other's name so loud as to wake the dead."

Ouch… Cloud just waved her off and reached his bedroom rapidly, trying to hide the blush that had appeared on his cheeks… He changed the sheets and crawled back into bed, stretching and lying on his side, cheek pressed deep into the pillow. He who usually never slept late fell asleep again and stayed in bed until way past noon. The redhead definitely had an incredible power over him…

XxXxXxXxXxXx

- "Soooo…"

Reno was piloting towards a nameless city in the mountains, where Rude and himself had to kill someone who had caused Rufus a lot of trouble… but they'd kill him only after they got precious info out of him. And since it was a long flight 'til that city, of _course_ the redhead was gonna talk and talk and talk.

- "So what?" Rude asked, a little smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

- "Well? Did Tifa actually meet your expectations?" the redhead answered with a smirk. "Come on, answer, yo! I'm tired of always being the only one speaking and making conversation, talk a little, won't ya?"

There was a little moment during which his partner stayed silent, biting his lips trying to stop smiling, but then he gave in.

- "Really, Reno, I owe you a drink" he said, all smile. "I feel _great_, and she's the hottest thing _ever_! We have a lot in common, really, it's incredible."

- "What? Like, beat people up bare-handed?" Reno asked, rolling his eyes but smirking.

- "Yeah, she's really a kick-ass girl… Oh, and yesterday night-"

- "Shut up right this moment, yo, just changed my mind about you talking. I don't wanna be disgusted all day…" Reno cut him off, raising a hand.

Then a sly smirk tugged at Rude's lips and Reno actually got a little anxious.

- "I'll go knocking on your door telling you that when I hear you and Cloud screaming so loud the walls shake…" Rude told him.

- "Ha, you have no idea, yo…" Reno said with a laugh and a wide smile. "Next time we'll make the _floor_ shake too. And the ceiling if I decide to use a few tricks on him."

The mental images nearly made the redheaded Turk nosebleed… while it gave Rude a throbbing headache.

- "I did _not_ want to know that."

- "Keep Tifa and your "things" in the bedroom and I'll keep… I'll keep Cloud to myself and won't even think about sharing with you our _juicy_ secrets, yo."

At this point, Reno smirked as only he could, and Rude sighed. He would never have thought that his partner, of all people, would fall, but really _fall_ for someone. It wasn't a secret that the redhead was a real whore. Picky, alright, but a slut nonetheless. Rude strongly doubted that Reno and Cloud would stay together for a long time… He almost felt sad for the blonde. He looked so innocent… and he had to be corrupted by Reno…

XxXxXxXxXxXx

_Three days later, late at night_

The bar was full once again, so it'd be almost useless to point out that Tifa was really busy. Over the top busy. But she was dancing between the tables while carrying drinks, all smiling and radiant. The very opposite of Cloud. Sitting at the bar, drink in hand, head down, he just wished for Reno to be back soon. If at least he had worked since the redhead had gone on his mission… but there hadn't been a single phone call for the Service. All he could do was train, drive around, help clean up the bar during the day and thus endure Tifa and her philosophical theories on love and life.

He lifted his head up, running his fingers through his hair and taking a gulp of whiskey. He sighed as he turned around to scan the bar. There was no one of AVALANCHE there, but it wasn't surprising. He'd heard they were on a mission far away, nobody knew exactly where. Vincent Valentine wasn't there either, but then again, it would've been surprising only if he _had _been there. Apart from that, a few regular customers, but nothing really interesting.

So he turned back and finished his drink, Tifa almost running to him to immediately give him a refill and a compassionate smile. Cloud smiled back and took a long sip. He would just love to end up so drunk he'd crash on his bed and faint. He was counting the bottles of alcohol on one of the shelves behind the bar when his cell phone vibrated in his pocket. He reached for it and, not even bothering to go outside where there was considerably less noise, he flipped it open and brought it to his ear.

- "Yo bitch!" a familiar voice sang.

- "Reno?" Cloud asked, smiling.

- "Hmm, babe your voice alone can get me hard…" Reno moaned. "Where are you?"

- "At the bar, as usual, why? And when do you get back here?"

- "Well, that's a problem, yo… There were… technical difficulties."

- "Are you ok?" Cloud asked, worried.

- "Yeah, sure! Hey, it's me we're talking about here!" Reno said, laughing.

Cloud rolled his eyes, but smiled.

- "Anyway, just to say it'll take longer" the Turk continued. "Now go to your room."

- "What? Why?" the blonde asked, surprised.

- "Trust me" Reno said simply.

So Cloud got up and walked to his bedroom, saluting Tifa who waved at him. He closed the door behind him and said:

- "Ok, so I'm there. Now explain to me why-"

- "On the bed."

A shiver ran through Cloud's body… Reno's voice had sounded so dominating, it was quite a turn-on.

- "Ok…" the ex-soldier said as he walked to the bed after taking off his boots and socks, and then he lied down. "And where are you exactly?"

- "Lying in the back of my helicopter… and Rude's sleeping outside in the camping tent…"

It had taken a while, but Cloud finally understood. Reno wanted… _phone sex_.

- "Did you take off your jacket already?" Cloud asked, smirking.

- "No…" the redhead answered in a moan, and surely with a smirk too.

- "Take it off."

- "No" Reno said with a little laugh. "_You_ take it off me…"

Cloud smiled and said:

- "Ok then… _I_'m taking off your jacket, and your blouse…"

Reno let out another little laugh and, a little moment later, said:

- "It's all off… What are you wearing?"

- "Shirt and jeans…"

- "Then I'll get busy taking your shirt off."

So Cloud proceeded to do just that, then threw it on the floor.

- "Your pants now" Reno said.

- "Hey, you fir-"

- "Shut up… I'm taking off… your pants."

Cloud sighed and hurriedly undid his belt, then unzipped his jeans and pushed them down.

- "Alright then, _my_ turn" he hissed. "I'll take off your blouse _and_ your pants."

- "Hmm I'd _kill_ for you to really take 'em off yourself…" the redhead moaned.

The blonde waited, faintly hearing the sound of the Turk undressing. Only that was already making him aroused. Then, just as he was about to speak again, Reno said:

- "Underwear _now_, yo."

- "No, _yours_ first" Cloud said in his most dominating voice.

He was quite surprised when he heard Reno let out a little laugh.

- "What?" Cloud asked him.

- "Well, it's gonna be difficult, yo…" the Turk answered.

And then he moaned:

- "I'm not wearing any… I am _totally naked_."

The blonde felt his body react to his voice and to the mental images… So he hurried to take off his boxers while Reno asked him:

- "So now, what do you do to me?"

Cloud bit his lower lip and closed his eyes as he gripped the sheets with his free hand to make sure he wouldn't start doing anything right away.

- "I untie the leather strap holding your hair in a ponytail…" he told the redhead.

Reno let out another little laugh and did that, then asked:

- "Do you take the goggles from my forehead?"

- "No, I let you keep them" Cloud answered.

And it amused Reno greatly. Cloud was really into their little game now…

- "Now I play with your hair" the blonde said.

Reno moaned and got his hand in his hair, massaging his scalp, combing his red locks with his fingers. He closed his eyes and mentally blessed the blonde for asking that. He had never told anyone, but his hair… it was one of the most erogenous zones of his body. Sex was always so much better when his partner played with his hair… On the other end of the line, Cloud felt his body temperature rising… along with another part of his body… But he was waiting for Reno's orders. This game was definitely a whole lot of fun.

- "Yo, bought some lube while I was away?" Reno finally asked in a moaning voice, panting slightly.

- "Sure thing…" Cloud answered, smirking.

- "Alright… so I take it and pour some into your hand…"

The blonde reached inside the bedside table drawer and got a small bottle out, then opened it.

- "Put your phone on speaker mode, it'll be easier" Reno said.

- "You too" replied Cloud.

Both men did that and placed their phone beside their head. Then Cloud poured some lube into his hand and closed the bottle, throwing it back into the drawer.

- "And now?" Cloud asked, smirking.

Reno bit his lip and pondered over how he should say it… and finally decided to be as straightforward as usual.

- "I start jerking you off."

Cloud let out a little laugh and sighed as he was allowed to relieve some tension. He gripped his manhood and held on to the pillow, his movements slow, but he was applying considerable pressure to make up for it.

- "Slowly, Cloud…" Reno said with a playful voice. "Now I take my other hand and let it wander all over your body."

- "And I… take the lube and start… doing the same to you, _pervert_" Cloud managed to say.

He kept his eyes closed and, as he continued stroking his hardness slowly, he gladly imagined it was Reno's hands on him, making the pleasure bubble up in his lower regions as he caressed his already sweaty chest and abs… And soon he heard Reno sigh and moan.

- "What else do you… do to me… Cloud?" he asked, breathing heavily.

- "I keep playing with your hair… and pump that dick of yours as fast as I can" Cloud said with a smirk.

- "Fuck you" Reno said, not happy at all.

Damn, _that_ ruined the moment… If he did that, it would end much too fast, especially if he was to play with his hair all the while.

- "Reno…" Cloud moaned. "You know if I _really_ were doing it… to you… I wouldn't be gentle… So, do it, fast. And I want to… hear you pant and moan."

Asked with that voice, how could the Turk ever refuse anything? So he sighed and increased the speed at which his hand stroked him, his panting immediately accelerating and his breathing becoming much deeper and more difficult. He could feel his body burning and sweating as jolts of pleasure were sent from his arousal to his whole being and delightful shivers spread from his fingers playing with his hair… In the meantime, Cloud was barely managing to stick to the orders: to keep it slow. But, in a painful way, it was really good… And hearing Reno's breathing and deep moans, the blonde knew neither of them would last long.

- "Cloud…" the redhead moaned, feeling his orgasm approaching fast. "Aaaah yo…"

- "Any special requests?" Cloud asked with a little laugh, although short of breath.

- "Yeah, two, but the first… hmm… the first should… trigger the second…"

- "Then give me your orders…"

- "I want you to… I allow you to… ah _fuck_! I'm starting to… jerk you off… as fast as I can!"

Cloud got to doing what he was asked right away.

- "And then?" he asked the Turk, panting harder now.

- "Moan my name…" Reno whispered. "I love it… when you… do that…"

Cloud smiled to himself, then moaned:

- "One condition…"

- "Which… aaaah… which is?"

- "_You_ scream _mine_."

Reno wouldn't even have needed that order… After a moment more of panting and moaning on both parts, the Turk gripped his hair hard and simply gave in, his whole body tensing up and his eyes closing tightly.

- "Aaaah Cloud! Cloud!... Aaaaah yo… _fuck_! Cloooouuuuud!" he screamed.

The auditory stimulation and the thought of the Turk reaching climax were the only things that were needed for Cloud to tip over the edge… He felt his seed escape him and slight spasms agitating his muscles, the heat and pleasure intense.

- "Hmm Reno…" he moaned between gulps of air.

- "Say that again…" Reno asked in a needy whisper, still panting.

The ex-soldier let out a little laugh and succumbed once again to Reno's voice.

- "Reno…" he moaned. "Wish you were here…"

He heard the redhead let out a little laugh, and he smiled.

- "Goodnight, Strife-sama, and thanks" Reno told him.

- "You too" Cloud answered with a laugh.

Then he hung up and sighed, looking up at the ceiling for a moment, while he caught his breath. Then he reached for some tissues and wiped his hand, stomach and manhood. He then put his boxers back on and slipped underneath the sheets, not even bothering to turn on the night lamp. The moonlight was enough. Even though he was sure that in some way Reno had done that to make the wait more tolerable to them both, he couldn't help but think it'd be even _less_ so now. He wanted so badly to hold Reno tightly in his arms, feel his hair, hear his lame wordplays and endure his self-loving attitude…


	4. The Mission

Weeeeell… I've had all my vacations to write the three next chapters, but… I realized Cloud was OOC, and, I mean, _really_. I know he _needs_ to be at least a bit, because of Reno, but it was way too much. It wasn't Cloud anymore. So I pretty much rewrote everything. O_o; No kidding. I'm pretty satisfied now, though. So, enjoy, I hope!

Oh and, for your information, I haven't killed Tifa just because I love to hate her. XD And I have a new poll on my profile page, at the top! Just wondering if you'd like a chapter in here where _Reno _would be seme! (If the pole doesn't work even if you're logged in, I still check the reviews, so if you want just say what you prefer there.)

**

* * *

**

The Mission

- "Strife Delivery Serv- yes? … Um, yes… Sure. When and where do you need it delivered? … Yes, of course. I'm writing it all down now. Uh huh. Ok."

Tifa hung up, smiling, and called out to the blonde who was busy polishing the bar counter as she went down the stairs.

- "Cloud! I got a delivery for you!"

- "Finally…" the ex-soldier breathed, straightening up and stopping what he was doing. "What is it?"

- "Top secret, ultra confidential, blah blah blah etc" the brunette answered, rolling her eyes. "You need to pick up the package in Nibelheim and drop it off for another delivery boy in the Forgotten City."

- "Wow, that guy's paranoid big time" Cloud said, taking the paper from Tifa's hand. "But I won't complain."

He was at long last getting some action. They discussed a bit about a few more things and then Cloud went to his room to change clothes, put on his armour and gloves and grab his sunglasses.

- "It could take a while" he told Tifa as he was about to leave.

- "It's ok" she said with a wide smile. "I can handle it here. And at least you'll be having fun!"

- "Yeah, finally…" the blonde sighed.

- "Be careful, alright?"

Cloud nodded and then left the place and hopped onto his bike, starting the engine and revving it up before taking off at full speed, a trail of dust and small rocks following him. This was what he loved. The wind, the speed, a mission and the possibility – or more like, _hope_ – that something would come up, like, trouble. He _lived_ for action... He easily got bored of leading a "normal" life. And, well, it would take his mind off Reno's absence. Four days since he called, and Cloud was beginning to worry. A week without the Turk had made him realize just how happy he was with him. Which was a pretty good change… It was pretty paradoxical, really. Usually, the happier he was, the lonelier he'd become. But that was over. With Reno he was truly happy, and he wasn't lonely anymore.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

_The next evening…_

Cloud pushed the door to the bar, which was only just beginning to fill. Tifa saw him right away and literally hopped to him, smiling widely.

- "So? How did it go?"

- "Felt great" Cloud answered, managing a smile. "Not many obstacles though, shame… Anyway, I need a shower. After that I'll probably come down for a drink."

Tifa giggled and went back behind the bar. So the blonde headed for his bedroom and… almost died of a heart attack when he pushed the door. Reno was lying on the bed, a playful look on his face and a smirk upon his lips, wearing only a pair of leather pants with a few buckles. So _that_ was why Tifa looked like she was making fun of Cloud. She knew he would _not_ come down for a drink.

- "Yo bitch" Reno told the blonde, propping himself up on his elbows and bending a knee a little. "Dropped by my place to pick up these pants right after my mission, cause I decided to pay you a little visit…" Reno said, smirking.

The ex-soldier had to pinch the bridge of his nose to keep himself from nosebleeding.

- "Ya like 'em? Thought I'd crank up the kinkiness level…"

It took Cloud a lot of concentration to keep that nosebleed at bay. If only the Turk knew… he was too sexy for his own good. With his earrings and those pants, Reno really looked like the perfect bad boy. Well, he always _did_ look like a bad boy, but now it was even more striking.

- "Ok, enough with the staring, I've waited for ya long enough. Now get on the bed and undress me already!" the redhead said.

Cloud rolled his eyes… They had _both_ been waiting a long time, not only Reno... But, as much as he wanted to just fuck the life out of the Turk, there were a lot of people in the bar, and he didn't want to make all of Tifa's customers flee.

- "Let's go somewhere else" he told Reno.

- "What, you're afraid someone will hear us?" the redhead asked, smirking.

More like hear _you_, Cloud thought… He didn't say a word though, but he didn't need to. His face spoke volumes.

- "You're so predictable…" Reno sighed.

Then he reached for something beside him and showed it to the blonde. A long strip of supple leather with what looked like a small rubber ball in the middle…

- "What the-"

- "You just have to gag me if you wanna keep me quiet."

If the redhead had gotten up and handcuffed Cloud to the bed, the blonde wouldn't have been more shocked and surprised. Reno just lied there, gag in hand, a smirk on his lips, and patiently waited for the ex-soldier to get his bearings. It took only a moment… just the time it took Cloud's mind to picture the Turk gagged and writhing and moaning underneath him.

- "You asked for it…" the blonde said, dropping his armour and gloves and walking to the bed.

Then he stopped, bent down and picked up Reno's blouse from the floor before climbing onto the mattress under a very intrigued stare from aquamarine eyes. Then it simply was a _stunned_ stare, because Cloud had just proceeded to ripping a sleeve from the blouse.

- "Hey yo! What are you doin'?" the redhead asked.

- "Making sure all goes smoothly" the ex-soldier answered.

With that, he grabbed Reno and flipped him onto his stomach, making the Turk gasp, and then he took hold of his wrists and began tying them together. Reno let out a little laugh as Cloud tightened the knot.

- "Hmm… I thought you'd just pin me to the bed, but… that's definitely kinky, yo…"

The blonde allowed himself to smirk and then grabbed the gag Reno had dropped.

- "Open wide, _bitch_" Cloud ordered just before silencing the redhead.

He admired the Turk's muscled but slim body as he bent down to kiss his pale skin and slipped his hand between the mattress and Reno to unzip his leather pants. As much as he loved the way the fabric moulded his ass, he preferred Reno _naked_, by far. The redhead was already moaning and writhing, but the gag and bonds were doing a good job. Really, Cloud felt like… he wasn't totally himself when he was with Reno. He felt… what was the word… The best way to say it would probably be… _playful_. Now who would have thought Cloud Strife to ever be capable of being _playful_?

- "It surprises me that you have a gag, but no handcuffs… Disappointing. I'd have thought you'd be better equipped" Cloud teased him.

Then he slowly slipped the pants off and enjoyed watching a shiver run all over the Turk's body. And, oh surprise, no underwear… Cloud smiled to himself, then settled on kissing and nibbling at an exposed part of the redhead's neck. As he did that, he reached out and grabbed the lube which was oh so surprisingly and very conveniently waiting to be picked up from the top of his bedside table…

- "So…" he moaned. "Gentle or rough?"

Reno rolled his eyes and groaned, which was about as much as he could do with that gag. He was beginning to regret his idea already… For Reno, not being able to talk… and _scream_…

- "Well, it seems I'll have my way tonight…" Cloud said, letting out a little laugh. "Like every other night, ne? You're so uke, someone who doesn't know you would _never_ think you're a Turk."

It would've been impossible to find a sentence that could have pissed Reno off more than that. But he wasn't in a position that allowed him to reply. So he just grunted and turned his head around enough to shoot Cloud an "I'll kill you" look… which just made the blonde laugh even more... and _enjoy himself_ even more. The Turk was now _really_ regretting his idea. To think it had truly seemed like a genius idea to him…

- "Hmm…" Cloud moaned, biting down on his lower lip. "Why don't you look at me like that again? Just to make sure I'm hard…"

Reno was trying his very best now to get rid of the sleeve of his own blouse binding his wrists together and then gasped and stiffened when Cloud parted his butt cheeks and started pushing a lubed-up finger inside him. When the redhead moaned and let himself relax, closing his eyes, the ex-soldier began kissing his Turk's shoulders, then his neck, trailing up to his ear and making him shiver again.

- "Know what?" Cloud whispered, keeping his finger still and then licking a part of Reno's ear which he knew was very sensitive.

And it was indeed. Reno shivered and moaned, then gulped and waited for Cloud to continue.

- "I feel like being reeeaaaaally gentle with you… I'll do my very best to show you what I've learned from your lessons."

He resumed kissing the redhead's neck and started slowly spreading the lube on the walls of his partner's tight passage, making sure not to apply too much pressure. Not yet. He wanted to tease Reno just as much as he wanted to please him. After a while, he pushed a second finger in, making Reno moan and the muscles in his arms twitch… Cloud was delighted to see how easy it was to make the Turk melt in his hands. Literally. He was having a tough time thinking only about pleasuring his partner, because his pants were getting tighter by the minute... but he was very determined to focus only on Reno. A little while after he got the last finger in, he whispered to his moaning partner:

- "I bet I can make you cum just… with _one_ finger…"

Reno opened his eyes and looked back at Cloud with an unsure look, only to catch a glimpse of the blonde's almost evil expression. Oh fuck, thought the redhead.

- "Sooo…" moaned the ex-soldier as he withdrew two of his fingers and started looking for _the_ spot. "I need help here, little uke…"

Reno would have been really pissed off again… if he hadn't been so aroused.

- "Where does it feel good?" Cloud whispered, more to himself than to Reno.

He kept his finger wandering around inside Reno, until the redhead sharply inhaled and all of his muscles tensed up, making him dig his cheek into the mattress and close his eyes tightly.

- "Ah, there we are…" the ex-soldier whispered, smirking, into the moaning Turk's ear.

Ok, so maybe Reno had never given Cloud any info on the prostate and what it could do, but the blonde wasn't stupid. He _knew_ there was something inside Reno that, when he hit it, would make the redhead scream and gasp. So if he could abuse that spot just enough, he was sure he would get the Turk to cum in no time.

And Reno knew Cloud would succeed in spending him, probably without much more effort… _and_ with just one finger. It was almost embarrassing… He felt so hot all over, especially with the blonde's breath drifting across his neck and shoulders. And he felt as if he'd faint when Cloud undertook to keep pressing against his prostate and rubbing it persistently. He wanted to cry out, but there wasn't much he could do with that gag…

For his part, the blonde was enjoying himself _tremendously_. But then he realized it wasn't enough. There was a little something missing… Almost of its own accord, his free hand left the mattress and undid the strap holding Reno's hair in a ponytail. Cloud threw it away and buried his hand into the Turk's silky red hair, caressing it gently, relishing the feel of it flowing between his fingers. He had, up to that point, never noticed how much effect that had on Reno.

But with Reno beginning to moan, writhe and almost cry as soon as he started doing that, it didn't take much time for the ex-soldier to add it all up. So he kept both of his hands busy, and it wasn't long before the Turk pressed his cheek deep into the mattress again and let out as loud as a cry as his gag would allow while his muscles clenched around Cloud's finger and he came. He kept breathing hard for a long while, biting down on the little rubber ball to let off steam, and he kept his eyes closed, trying his best to concentrate on getting control over his body again. Which was pretty difficult because the blonde was still having a lot of fun caressing his hair…

- "I never thought _that_ could be arousing…" the ex-soldier whispered as he kissed Reno's hair.

The redhead moaned and Cloud decided to have mercy. Well, so thought the Turk when Cloud got off him and withdrew his finger from him, then wiped his hand on the sheets. But in fact, the blonde was simply getting ready to take it to the next level. He surely wasn't gonna do just that and then let the redhead go, or have his way. Although he did leave Reno some time to breathe, helping him turn on his back and then sit up against a pillow and the wall.

When Reno looked at him with an already tired look (_tired_, not _exhausted_, noted Cloud), the blonde smiled faintly and traced the crescent-shaped crimson tattoos on the Turk's cheekbones. The redhead closed his eyes and rested the back of his head against the wall. And then Cloud let out a little laugh, which made Reno look at him with an inquiring look.

- "Well, I was gonna say, you can say I'm good, but, seeing you're gagged…"

And he smirked when Reno looked at him and made a head gesture, both of them meant to pass the message "well then untie me, baka". But that was the last thing Cloud intended to do. After a week with Reno gone, the blonde's need for sex was stronger than ever, and he would fulfill every of his desires, even if it took all night. He would have fun… and Reno would end up exhausted for sure.

- "You have no idea how sexy you are like that…"

Cloud crawled over Reno and lifted his chin up to kiss his throat, making the redhead shiver again, and the ex-soldier kept on whispering.

- "By that I mean… more that usual. You're so hot…"

Reno had never been talked to like that, with that tone of voice, and he found he _loved_ it. Especially since it was Cloud saying all those things… It made it feel even more surreal.

- "I wonder…"

The blonde lifted his head up and stared straight into Reno's striking green eyes with a very playful look in his own eyes.

- "Think I can make you cum again?"

Reno laughed – well, if he hadn't been gagged, it _would_ have sounded like a laugh – and looked at Cloud with half-closed and lustful eyes. He would never have guessed the innocent-looking blonde could ever be this much of a needy pervert. And it was so turning him on. So he spread his legs and turned his head sideways, completely submitting to the ex-soldier. Cloud smirked as he kneeled between Reno's legs and bent forwards to nibble at the soft skin of the redhead's neck while letting one of his hands wander all over his chest and abs, teasingly keeping it away from the one part of his body that desperately needed attention. Because Reno was already hard again.

When he whined pleadingly, Cloud let his mouth wander down, leaving reddish teeth marks all over Reno's skin. He wasn't biting down hard enough to really hurt the redhead, but since Cloud had noticed the Turk was indeed a little masochistic… In Reno's opinion, it was just _perfect_, although he would not have minded him biting down harder… He couldn't verbally share that fact with his partner at the moment, though...

He grabbed the pillow underneath him, wrists still tightly bound, and he could just watch as Cloud's hands lightly traced patterns on his thighs, sending electrical sparks coursing through his whole body. And then the blonde looked up at him lustfully just before sticking out his tongue just enough so he could tease the tip of Reno's dick as he gently took hold of the base of it with a hand. The Turk moaned as he closed his eyes and rested his head back on the wall, and Cloud slowly went from just little licks to taking almost the whole length of his partner's member into his mouth, lightly sucking on it.

Reno's erection being already somewhat lubricated, Cloud didn't really have much work to do there, not having to moisten his lips every now and then. But the taste was much more pronounced than the first and only time he'd sucked him. It was still unfamiliar, but it was bearable though. The redhead started breathing hard again and he concentrated on all that felt good… which meant, _everything_. And he did feel another orgasm on the way… Not quite there yet, but still close enough for him to feel it.

The blonde was feasting his eyes on his submissive and sweaty Turk, thinking about how easy it was, and how natural it felt. And he thought it was time for something more, something new… He felt ready for it. So he angled his head in what seemed like the best position and started taking more of Reno's hardness into his mouth, until he had it all in and was slowly deepthroating him.

Reno gasped (well, more like _tried_ to) and was now looking down at Cloud, biting down hard on his gag. He was breathing hard as he felt every move the blonde's tongue made, and the slight suction was enough to drive him crazy, yet he wanted so much more.... But the ex-soldier was firmly keeping his hips pinned to the mattress, to make sure he wouldn't buck them up and make him choke. That would be the _least_ sexy thing _ever_. And it was already a precarious enough situation, because it was the blonde's first time and his throat wasn't used to it. He was lucky to have an incredible self-control…

At one point, there was a change in the way Reno breathed, and the way his muscles were twitching, so Cloud knew right away not much more work was needed here. But that didn't mean he'd change or stop what he was doing. Although… ok, so maybe he'd stop the deepthroating. He knew he'd choke when Reno came if he kept that going on. He reconsidered what he had thought before, and decided that instead _this_ would be the least sexy thing ever. So he pulled back a little and grabbed the base of the redhead's dick again, then slowly moved his head up and down the whole length of it, stroking one of the Turk's thighs slowly.

That was it for Reno. It was just too much. His back arched up as his feet dug into the mattress and his head pressed hard against the wall, breathing in sharply, his eyes shut tightly closed, while he came right into the blonde's mouth. Having already had a good taste of it, it wasn't so bad for the ex-soldier. Didn't mean it was _pleasant_, but he swallowed all of it and licked Reno's member clean, while the redhead was once again trying to get back down to Earth.

When his job was done, Cloud lifted his head up, wiped his mouth and sat down beside the Turk who had just let himself slip to a lying position. It was quite uncomfortable to him, with his arms tied behind his back, but he was too tired to think about that. And anyway he didn't care, all the rest felt wonderful.

- "Hey there, you alright?" Cloud whispered with a little smile as he brushed a strand of hair from Reno's face with a finger.

Reno tried to let out a little laugh, then opened his eyes to look at the blonde. With a stare that reassured Cloud… and told him even more than that.

- "Ready for once more?" the ex-soldier asked in a whisper, lifting an eyebrow and refraining from smirking.

The redhead laughed again and Cloud took that as a "yes". So he got off the bed and quickly stripped, just dropping his clothes on the floor. Then he climbed back beside Reno and grabbed the bottle of lube, quickly pouring some into his hand and spreading it all over his aching manhood. He felt like getting the Turk face down ass up and fucking the life out of him, but he had said he'd be gentle. And so far, it had worked out real good. So why not keep it up?

He wiped his hand on the sheets as Reno, with great effort, turned sideways and was about to lie down on his stomach to let Cloud have his way. But the blonde placed a hand on his shoulder to keep him from doing so, whispering two simple words to explain his behaviour:

- "On top."

Reno would have let out a little laugh again, had not the mental image been so absolutely arousing. Cloud helped him get on his knees and straddle his stomach, and then he grabbed the redhead's hips to lift him up and position him over his throbbing hardness. Then Reno started sitting down on it, slowly taking it in, moaning and breathing deeply, letting his head drop down and his eyes close. When the blonde was completely sheathed inside him, he opened his eyes and looked at Cloud, who was biting down on his lower lip and unashamedly devouring with his eyes the gorgeous body before him.

Reno moved his hips just a little, making the blonde breathe in deeply and hold on even tighter to the Turk's hips. It was so rewarding, so pleasurable to see Cloud in that state… sweating, breathing hard, delighted, liberated… So the redhead lifted himself up and sat back down, slowly, taking his time to enjoy that hot, stretching feeling at his entrance and the heat that spread from everywhere Cloud's dick was invading. The blonde felt the heat build up in him also and could feel his face catch fire, the pleasure making his whole body sweat and shiver.

- "Reno…" Cloud whispered, closing his eyes for a moment.

The Turk slowly started building up a rhythm, a slow but steady one, and soon Cloud was helping him instead of letting him do all the work. It was such a sight… The blonde couldn't tear his eyes off Reno who was riding him, strands of his red hair over his shoulders and in his face, his sweaty chest heaving with each deep breath or gasp when Cloud's member brushed against a very particular spot in his body. Reno was totally lost in his pleasure, and the ex-soldier was delighted to see that. With yet another orgasm on the way, the redhead couldn't help but think Cloud _was_ a god. Of course he was aware that the ex-soldier wasn't a normal human, but still… Oh man, he knew this wasn't the last time they'd indulge in a bondage session.

- "Do you… hmmm… do you want… more?" Cloud managed to ask in a moan when he felt Reno's entrance slightly tighten around him, sign that the Turk was about to cum.

Reno wasn't sure if it could be even more pleasurable than it already was, but he moaned louder and looked intensely at the blonde, nodding his head in approval. The ex-soldier smiled at him and gently wrapped his fingers around the redhead's arousal, making him instantly gasp and tighten up even more. The blonde moved his fingers up and down, around, over the tip, spreading the precum all over Reno's hard member…

And there it was. Reno panted harder and faster for a short while and then his head shot back as he tried to scream and came into Cloud's hand, muscles clenched around the blonde's erection. The ex-soldier wasn't there just yet, but seeing the Turk could only just manage to breathe and that helping the blonde get there was the last thing on his mind, Cloud used all the strength left in him to move that firm ass up and down a few times, enough to make him see stars and cum inside Reno, spreading that hot feeling in both of them.

After a moment of hard breathing and recovery, the redhead slowly bent down and rested his head on the blonde's chest. Cloud kissed the top of his head and then hurried to untie the sleeve binding Reno's wrists together. As soon as that was done, the Turk lifted his head up, undid his gag and threw it away and then plunged to Cloud's mouth to kiss him, passionately, the two partners unafraid to use tongue, teeth and lips at will. Cloud caressed Reno's slim waist and his back while the redhead was burying his hands in his blonde hair… The kiss lasted for several minutes, and then they slowly, reluctantly pulled apart. The Turk traced the blonde's jaw line with a finger and was the first one to talk again.

- "I missed you" he whispered, smiling.

Cloud ran his fingers through Reno's hair, eliciting a long and delighted moan from the redhead as he closed his eyes.

- "Yeah, me too…" the blonde whispered back, a little smile on his lips too.

After a moment, Reno slowly sat up and then kneeled, hissing when Cloud was completely out of him, and then he simply collapsed on the mattress, falling face first onto the pillow, which made the blonde let out a little laugh and shake his head faintly.

- "You're so weak… I was going easy you" he said.

Reno turned his head to look at Cloud and grinned as widely as he could.

- "Yo, tell me that again when you cum three times in a row."

- "It's very tempting to get you to do that again…" Cloud moaned.

- "Anytime, babe" the redhead replied, closing his eyes.

- "But next time I'll be rough."

- "And next time I'll let the whole country know we're doin' it."

- "Deal."

- "Deal."

Reno opened his eyes and smiled back at Cloud, then turned on his back, trying to find the best position to ease his still difficult breathing. After a moment, the ex-soldier got up from the bed and looked back at Reno, who was unashamedly staring at his ass with a large smile on his face. And Cloud felt embarrassed, really. He couldn't explain it. He fully enjoyed everything when he was having sex with Reno, and he didn't mind showing it, but as soon as his head cleared a little bit, it was over. Back to square one, pretty much. But with considerable amelioration if compared to before he was with Reno. Still, though, it was Cloud Strife…

- "Pervert" Cloud said, trying to hide the fact that he was now blushing.

- "Ha, look who's talking, yo!" Reno told him, laughing. "And how can you blush and look so uke after being so dominant and looking at _me_ like I'm a piece of meat?"

Cloud sighed and closed his eyes a moment, trying not to smile cause he'd just been asking himself that, although in different words…

- "Oh, wait" Reno said, suddenly looking thoughtful and serious. "I _am_ a piece of meat."

- "Come on, we both need a shower" the blonde said with a little laugh, reaching out for the Turk's hand.

After sighing and gathering all his strength, the redhead got up too, grabbing Cloud's hand, and walked behind him until they reached the bathroom. The ex-soldier got the water of the shower running and he and Reno stood just under the jet, holding each other close. After a while, the Turk sighed and held on tighter.

- "Love you" he whispered.

Cloud kissed Reno's wet hair, then began caressing it softly.

- "Me too" he whispered back.

It was only about half an hour later that they finished washing and drying themselves up. When Reno had tied his towel around his hips, Cloud smirked and took him in his arms, bride-style, making the redhead gasp in surprise and hold on tightly to the blonde's neck. After letting out a little laugh, Cloud took his lover to the bed and gently let him down on the mattress. Reno smiled as he settled his head comfortably in the pillow, and the blonde bent down to kiss his lips, softly.

The Turk nearly died of a heart attack when Cloud lied down, pressed his body against the side of his and rested his hand on his chest, and his head on his shoulder. He was so shocked that it took a while before he actually did anything, but then he very gladly started stroking the ex-soldier's blonde hair and soft cheeks, smiling to himself.

- "If this is all a dream, don't wake me up" Cloud whispered.

- "Yo, _I_ should say that, really!" Reno replied with a little laugh.

Cloud smiled and cuddled even closer, closing his eyes. It actually felt good to… to submit, to not be the one responsible of everything. Just lying there in Reno's arms, being the one who's being taken care of... The blonde felt almost completely peaceful. Maybe sometime he'd fall asleep without a single worry? He really hoped Reno had that power… It didn't take long before he fell asleep, lulled by the soft caresses of the redhead and the warmth of his body.


	5. Mine

I know there's not much going on in this story except sex, sex and some more sex… but what can I say? I love it! ... Ok ok, I swear there will be something _major_ happening soon! ... In three or four chapters lol

**

* * *

**

Mine

Reno had just woken up from a long afternoon nap after coming back from a mission. He was lying face first into his sofa, back at his apartment. He'd gone to Tifa's bar to see if Cloud was there, since they always met there before heading up to the ex-soldier's bedroom. Sometimes after a drink. The redhead actually had a shelf in Cloud's closet now where he had quite a few items of clothing. They were officially together, so that had only seemed natural to the blonde.

But the bastard had been away on a delivery for ten days now, and hadn't returned yet… and Reno was seriously beginning to worry. The blonde _had_ told him it would be long, because of the destination (which he refused to reveal to the Turk), but this was _too_ long. Even after three months of them being together, Reno was still attracted to the ex-soldier as much as on their first night, which surprised _him_ probably as much as his partner Rude, who knew him and his "tendencies" well.

After sighing and stretching, Reno got up from his sofa to go grab a beer in his small fridge. After taking the cap off with the help of his teeth, he drank half of it in one shot, then closed his eyes and sighed again. He'd had a headache for three days straight, and no matter what he did, it wouldn't go away. Three months ago, he would have gotten a smoke, but he'd been clean since Cloud asked him to drop that habit… and it wasn't even an option to start smoking again. So he thought he might as well try to knock himself out. He had a 12-pack just waiting for that…

He ran his fingers through his hair and walked to the sole window of his apartment, opening the blinds and leaning against the wall to look at the sunset. He could see a good part of the ruins of Midgar, just beyond the limits of the city, and he could even make out Tifa's bar, a few blocks away. The sky looked very warm tonight, and the sun was huge. It really was beautiful… The view was probably the only thing Reno liked about his apartment.

He'd never think of bringing Cloud here… The bar was a nice and cozy place, especially since Tifa redecorated, it was large too, and Cloud's things were all so neatly placed in his room… Ok, so the Turk lived in a pretty neat building, but in his apartment, it was not only very disorderly, but also very small. His sofa was his bed, his small fridge was his dining table, and the bathroom, if it had been empty, would have been barely large enough to accommodate Barret… Needless to say, the shower was minuscule, and forget about cramming a bath in there... No luxury allowed.

One would wonder how much it pays to be a Turk. Well, to that, Reno would answer, more than enough to live comfortably. But he had been raised in an environment similar to this one. Well, worse in fact. All that to say he had never felt good in a big house or an apartment for high class people. He _did _have money, but didn't do much with it. He had thought about moving after the first few months with Cloud, though. But since the blonde had never expressed the desire to come to his apartment, Reno hadn't insisted and decided to keep things as they were.

In more ways than one, Reno envied Cloud. Everyone who knew the blonde admired him; he was a hero, after all. Young, handsome, strong, one of the sexiest hunks in town, really… Ok, so there were a _lot_ of people who thought pretty much the same about Reno, but… Cloud had it all. He had people to take care of, and who cared for him. He had friends, and a family. Those orphans who saw him as a big brother, a role model.

But there was this one thing above all else that the redhead was jealous of that the blonde had and he didn't have, and never had, from anyone, not even his parents: respect. It wasn't respect when Reno went with Rude in foreign cities and countries, and people let them pass without hesitation. That was fear. Those who knew Cloud _respected_ him and all he had accomplished. The blonde didn't see that of course, but Reno did. And somehow, the ex-soldier always managed to blame himself for everything, although no one else ever did… They still liked him. And Reno could understand that better than anyone.

But all that people saw in the redhead was a heartless Turk, and for some others, a whore. Or even both at times, depending on who you asked… That's why he loved being with Cloud. He could forget about all that. Cloud loved him, _all_ of him, and didn't mind him being too talkative or arrogant or anything. Or if he _did_, he's never told him. That was enough for Reno. That was all it took to forgive Cloud for being so damn perfect.

Once the sun had set over Midgar, Reno sighed, closed the blinds and drank the rest of his beer, then just dropped the empty bottle on the floor. His life was miserable, but he had never realized just how much so… before going out with Cloud. He walked to the fridge to grab the rest of the 12-pack and crashed on the sofa again with the firm intention to finish every single bottle. And he did just that. Once he'd gone through it, and it didn't take him long to do so, he reached for his cell phone.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Cloud was finally on his way back home. It had just gotten dark outside, and the air was beginning to get chilly. He just wanted a hot bath so badly… It had been very tiring. No big fights or anything, it had just been a very long journey. Good thing the pay that had come with it was real good. He almost died of a heart attack when he felt his cell phone vibrating in his pocket… He reached for it and answered.

- "Cloud…"

The blonde stopped his bike at once, skidding in the dust and earth. Reno's voice didn't sound cheery or as if he was smirking, and that wasn't normal. In fact, it had sounded quite weak and almost shaky. And, it was weird to think of it that way, but Cloud thought he could hear the alcohol in the redhead's voice… He had seen him really drunk twice now, and it hadn't been nice at all. Although it seemed impossible for the redhead to drink enough to throw up, it was much easier for him to drink enough to end up not remembering anything in the morning... The Turk wasn't as resistant to alcohol as the ex-soldier was, even though he drank a lot and often…

- "Reno, are you alright?" Cloud asked, feeling his heart rate rise from the anxiety.

- "Not really, to be honest" the redhead answered with a little laugh that didn't sound sincere at all.

- "What's wrong? What happened? Where are you? You're not hurt I hope…"

The blonde had never quite voiced out his concerns like that, but he really cared about Reno. And he _knew_ the redhead could do some stupid things when drunk… meaning even _more_ stupid than when he was sober. So he felt he had the right to be this worried.

- "Will you be there soon?" Reno asked in a little voice, as if about to cry.

- "Where _are_ you? I'm coming to get you, tell me" Cloud said, feeling his throat tighten.

He hated this… Reno not telling him what was wrong, it tortured him. _Anything_ could be wrong and he wouldn't know…

- "No, I'll… I'll walk… When will you be there?"

- "Reno, if you don't tell me where you are _right this second_, I'm hunting your ass down and making sure whatever your problem is will seem _meaningless_ compared to what I'll do to you!" the ex-soldier almost screamed into his phone.

- "… Cloud…" the redhead said in a faint voice.

Usually, Reno would have answered something like "ooh I'd _love_ you to punish me, yo" or "you can hunt my ass down anytime, and you don't need a reason, ya know?", so the blonde was waiting for that kind of stupid and witty answer. But it didn't come. And Reno not saying _yo_ anymore? That was _definitely_ serious.

- "Reno, what's wrong?" he asked, his voice much softer now.

- "In how much time will you be at the bar?" Reno asked back.

After letting out a sigh, Cloud closed his eyes and started driving away again.

- "An hour, an hour and a half max" he answered.

- "Then… I'll meet you there" Reno said.

And then he hung up. Cloud couldn't guess what was so wrong with Reno that he'd stop being loud, arrogant and witty, but it was making him very nervous... He revved up his bike and accelerated towards his home. He didn't care anymore for the bite of the cool air in his face, he just wanted to get to his room as fast as he could to hold Reno close to him, to tell him everything was alright… He probably never drove his bike that fast, and for so long. He tested it thoroughly.

About four blocks away from the bar, he saw the redhead, walking towards their destination, head up but definitely with some trouble to walk straight. In fact, Reno had had the time to sober down quite a bit… but not quite _enough_. The blonde drove his bike right in front of the Turk, sliding to a stop, then shut down the engine right there and hopped off the bike to walk towards a very stunned Reno. Cloud's self-control? Out the window.

- "What the _fuck_ is _wrong _with you?!" the blonde shouted as he grabbed Reno's shoulders and pinned him to a wall.

- "Cloud…!" Reno said, shooting him a scared look and holding on to his partner's wrists.

There were several people looking at them, and Reno was utterly uncomfortable with that. Cloud, though, really didn't give a damn.

- "You know what?" Cloud asked, taking off his sunglasses and then pointing a menacing finger at the Turk.

Reno didn't answer. He couldn't.

- "Next time you scare me like that," Cloud began saying, getting dangerously closer to the redhead, "I _swear_ I'll beat you up _so bad_ you won't even remember your own name."

And then he closed the distance between them, crushing his lips against Reno's and engaging in a fierce and possessive kiss, his hands still pushing the Turk's shoulders into the wall. Reno, stunned at first, quickly responded, holding on tightly to the ex-soldier's hips and giving in completely, willingly forgetting they were in public. After a moment which seemed too short to the redhead, Cloud pulled back and grabbed his hand. Reno did taste like alcohol, and a _lot_ of it, but he was alright after all, and the ex-soldier felt relieved.

- "Let's get to my place, then you can tell me what's wrong" he said with a little smile, putting his sunglasses back on and caressing the redhead's cheek with a finger.

Reno smiled back and nodded, so Cloud turned around and got on his bike, turning on the engine as Reno sat behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. They didn't have a long way to go, so it didn't take long before they reached the bar and hurried to reach Cloud's room after briefly greeting Tifa, who fortunately was very busy and so didn't have much time to talk... although she told Cloud she wanted a debriefing of the mission the next morning. Reno got into the room first, and then Cloud followed, closing the door behind him and walking to the redhead who sat on the bed, forehead resting in his hands.

- "Hey, Reno…" Cloud said in a low, soothing voice, slowly caressing the redhead's back as he sat beside him.

- "I'm so fucked up…" Reno said in an almost inaudible whisper.

Then he bent down and fisted his hands into Cloud's shirt, burying his face in it also and starting to sob quietly. And _that_ really scared the blonde.

- "Reno… _Reno_…" Cloud said, wrapping his arms around the Turk and holding him tightly.

He could feel the stress clutching at his throat, making his temperature rise and his heart beat faster again. He felt so useless…

- "Oh Reno… what's wrong?" he asked, kissing the redhead's hair and stroking it gently.

He held on to him for several minutes, during which Reno couldn't stop crying. He felt pathetic… but he really was unable to stop. He'd never get this drunk again, he swore it. Or at least not for those wrong reasons… He felt stupid, but oh it felt so good to be held like that… Cloud, on his part, just closed his eyes and patiently waited for Reno to feel better. He had never seen the Turk in that state, and it made him freak out. He would do anything to get his Reno back to normal. After a moment, Reno's sobs had stopped and his breathing was more normal now. He took his time making sure he wouldn't burst out in tears again when he decided to speak, and then lifted his head up to stare deep into Cloud's eyes and placed his hands on the blonde's cheeks.

- "I'm being ridiculous, ne?" Reno asked, letting out a little laugh.

- "Reno…" Cloud said, sounding a little exasperated as he took the Turk's hands in his.

- "It's just… I know I'm being childish, but… I needed to see you so bad…"

The redhead sounded so distressed it really tore at Cloud's heart.

- "I couldn't wait to see you either" he whispered, smiling.

Then he bent forwards and gently pressed his lips to Reno's, briefly kissing him. After the blonde pulled back, the Turk decided to tell him really what was bothering him.

- "I'm… scared, Cloud…"

- "Scared? Of what?"

- "I… gosh, there's just so much happening right now, yo…" Reno answered, wiping the tears from his cheeks. "I'm confused, big time, really…"

- "Take your time, we're in no hurry" Cloud reassured him.

After taking a deep breath, Reno started talking again.

- "Well, first of all, I've had this migraine going on for three days and I feel like I'll go crazy… And _then_… Well, you know Rude's not with Tifa anymore…"

- "Yeah, I do."

And when their stares met, neither of them could help but let out a little laugh. Tifa had very unceremoniously kicked Rude's ass out of the bar a few days before Cloud's delivery, in front of a good hundred customers. The Turk had made quite inappropriate comments about her after a few drinks, and Tifa wasn't the most patient or stable person on Earth, so inevitably, she dumped him.

- "Yeah well, anyway" Reno continued. "Rude's been slipping comments about… you and me, and relationships, on a few occasions, and asking me all kinds of… weird questions, really… Seriously, it's made our last mission harder, he wasn't as focused as before and he seemed weird towards me, and, I mean, I pay for it in the end. Rufus isn't real patient, and he's _really_ demanding, so… yeah."

- "Maybe… well…" the blonde began saying, trying to piece everything together. "Seems like Rude's jealous of you…"

Reno looked up at him with a genuinely stunned look, and was silent for a moment. Then he looked away and said in a little voice:

- "I had never thought of it that way…"

There was another moment of silence before Reno let out a little laugh and said:

- "Feels weird to have someone jealous of you when you're a loser like me! No offence to you though, I understand he's jealous cause I'm with _you_…"

- "He's not!" Cloud corrected him, surprised. "It's cause you're in a relationsh-"

- "I know, I was just teasing you" the redhead said with a smile.

Cloud let out a little sigh as he smiled. Slowly, Reno was getting back to being, well, Reno. The ex-soldier caressed his lover's red hair for a while, thinking about all that had been said and hoping he could be of help.

- "So… you're scared of… losing your job because of that?" he asked, tentatively.

But Reno's look told him that wasn't it.

- "Not exactly…" the redhead said, forcing a smile.

Then he slowly wrapped his arms around Cloud's neck and leant in for another kiss, slowly moving his lips against the ex-soldier's. And then the blonde realized what Reno was afraid of.

- "Reno… Reno" he said, slowly pushing the redhead away. "Stop thinking about that, ok?"

- "I love you so much, I really do…" the Turk said, his voice a little shaky now.

Cloud pulled Reno to him, hugging him tightly and breathing in deeply.

- "Me too" he said. "Nothing lasts forever, I'm aware of that… but for now it's working great, ne? So stop worrying. If it has to happen, it will, and there's nothing neither you nor I can do about it. But I can tell you I'm not bored just yet!"

Reno let out a little laugh and pulled back to find Cloud smiling at him.

- "So then I was right" the redhead said.

- "About what?" the ex-soldier asked, puzzled.

- "I _am_ being ridiculous…"

Cloud laughed and kissed Reno again, glad to see his lover had _at last_ gone back to being his usual self, completely. Then he got up from the bed and invited the redhead to do the same.

- "Come on, let's take a shower" he said, smiling again and taking off his boots. "I think it'll do both of us good."

- "Maybe it'll sober me down..." the redhead told him, sighing and getting up.

Cloud let out a little laugh and walked to the bathroom, Reno kicking off his shoes and following him. The blonde had rarely seen him with clothes other than the Turk outfit, but he loved it every time. Torn jeans and a loose white tank top today. It _screamed_ Reno, really. And Cloud couldn't help but think that those clothes would be much easier to take off… Reno closed the bathroom door behind them, closing his eyes and sighing.

- "I feel like I've been hit by a freight train…" he said as Cloud got the hot water running.

- "And it's about to get worse" the blonde answered in a low voice.

When he opened his eyes, Reno barely had the time to see Cloud looking at him with an animalistic stare and grabbing him by his shirt before being dragged into the shower, fully clothed, cell phone in his pocket and everything.

- "Cloud! What-"

But the blonde had already pinned him to one of the tile walls of the shower and glued his lips to the Turk's. Reno's cell phone was his lifeline though, and he couldn't afford to scrap it.

- "Wai… wait, Cloud… my… cell phone…"

Without stopping to kiss the redhead, Cloud reached into his pocket to retrieve the cell phone, then grabbed his own and threw the both of them onto a pile of towels. Reno never knew how he managed to do that, but anyway. Then the ex-soldier closed the door of the shower and started lifting up Reno's already soaked tank top. He broke their kiss for only a short instant to take it off, and then resumed devouring Reno's lips and tongue, not bothering to be gentle or anything. The redhead already felt his body catch fire, and it was only partly due to the hot water pouring down on the both of them… This was as seme as Cloud ever was, and he would definitely take advantage of it and be a real good uke.

The blonde wasn't giving Reno a single chance to undress him also, though… He was all over him, and the belt and jeans were quickly discarded in a corner of the shower along with the shirt, and soon the underwear followed. The Turk was naked before he even knew it, and then Cloud took off the leather strap holding the redhead's hair in a ponytail, throwing it away too. Reno's breathing had already become faster and a little more difficult, but it became even more so when Cloud buried a hand in his hair and began playing with it. He could feel the blonde smirking even as they kissed, and only then did he realize he had wrapped one of his legs around one of Cloud's.

- "This is _too easy_…" Cloud moaned as he pulled back to stare at Reno.

- "It's because…" Reno began saying with a little laugh as he started taking off the blonde's armour. "It's cause you're _too good_."

Cloud smirked at him and helped him take his clothes off, and soon they were both naked and pressing against each other, trying to touch as much skin as possible, kissing fiercely enough to bruise their lips. But they were beyond caring… Then Cloud reached for the bottle of conditioner on the small shelf in the corner of the shower and opened it to pour some onto his fingers. To be honest, he had, time and again, fantasized about doing it in the shower with Reno… so he was prepared.

- "Know what, Reno?" he asked, pulling away from the kiss as he placed the bottle back and brought his fingers to the redhead's entrance.

Reno had trouble just standing up, but even with his hard breathing, still managed to say something.

- "How… how should _I_ know… if you don't… aaaah tell me…"

The ex-soldier circled around Reno's tight ring of muscles teasingly with a finger, making the redhead shiver even though it was blistering hot inside the shower.

- "You… you really _are_ pathetic."

Cloud grabbed Reno's hair hard with his free hand and looked at him so seriously it freaked the life out of the Turk.

- "C… Cloud…" he said, grabbing the blonde's shoulders.

Really, Reno was lost now. A second ago, the ex-soldier was all over him, kissing him and about to make him merge with the tiles of the wall, and now he was insulting him and looking like he _meant_ it.

- "Disgusting" the blonde said in a low voice. "Why the hell am I still with you?"

He tightened his hold onto the red strands of hair, but didn't take his other hand away from Reno's ass… He'd tried reasoning the Turk before, about the alcohol and the stupid risks he took, but it hadn't worked as it had with the smoking… He thought maybe now was the right time. If he could really scare Reno… maybe, just maybe, he could finally help someone be safe…

- "You can't help yourself, ne? You're just a self-destructive bitch…"

The Turk gasped loudly and closed his eyes tightly when Cloud suddenly rammed a finger inside him, thrusting in and out none too gently.

- "… and I just _hate_ to think…"

Yet another finger…

- "… you could end up succeeding in that, and…"

Last finger in, and Reno could feel his sweat mixing with the water from the shower… Cloud was really hurting him, but the redhead still felt incredibly aroused. _Damn_ that masochistic side… He should be beating the life out of Cloud for treating him this way. Well, or so he thought before the ex-soldier finally finished his sentence.

- "… and that I'd… lose… the one I love… you."

Reno, who had been expecting _anything_ but that, opened his eyes to stare at Cloud. And he could have sworn that the water on the blonde's face wasn't all from the shower…

- "Cloud…" Reno whispered, bringing his hands to the ex-soldier's cheeks.

- "Stop fooling around, Reno" Cloud said in an exasperated voice, distinguishable tears flowing from his eyes. "You'll… you'll end up making a big mistake somewhere, that you won't be able to repair…"

_And it scares me_, he finished in his head.

- "I… I'm sorry…"

- "No!"

Cloud pushed his fingers even deeper into the redhead, making him gasp again.

- "I don't want your excuses! I want you to be safe… You _need_ to take care of yourself, please… cause I…"

_I'd want to take care of you, but I know I __won't ever be able to do that…_

- "So, I suppose…" Reno began saying, the fear fading away now, "that downing a 12-pack in less than an hour… isn't a good idea, ne?"

Cloud let out a little laugh as the Turk smiled, and then he released Reno's hair, instead massaging his scalp gently with the tip of his fingers and staring at the Turk's lips. The next sentence he wanted to say demanded a great effort from him, but he really wanted to say it to the redhead.

- "You wouldn't believe all you brought to me, Reno" he whispered. "I don't want to lose you because of something stupid… like smokes, or alcohol… Nothing at all I can do about your job, but… at least…"

Reno smiled and grabbed Cloud's hand to kiss it softly.

- "Ok" he whispered simply.

And then his innocent smile turned into a very mischievous smirk that Cloud had no problem interpreting. So Reno was _sober_ now…

- "I know I've been a very bad boy, Strife-sama…" Reno said.

- "This surely requires punishment…" Cloud proposed, smirking too.

- "_Man_ do you know how to g me hard, yo" the Turk moaned.

- "That's not the only way I can get you hard…" the blonde whispered.

Then their lips crushed together again, teeth and tongues fighting and clashing against each other as if it was the last time they were allowed to do this. Reno _had_ brought a lot to Cloud, although the ex-soldier could never tell him just how much. He'd been changed by the Turk's presence in his life. He was… more confident. He actually felt good, for a change, when they were together, even if he didn't always show it. He wasn't the prey of various internal conflicts anymore, he didn't have all those nightmares… It had taken a long time, but in Cloud's opinion, this redhead really had turned his life around, for the best.

Reno was moaning into the blonde's mouth and lifted his leg higher, letting it rest against his hip. Cloud removed his fingers from inside the Turk and reached for the conditioner again.

- "I… I got carried away…" he said as he slowly kissed and nibbled at Reno's neck and opened the bottle. "I'm sorry I hurt you…"

- "Instead of saying you're sorry," the redhead began saying in a moaning voice through his panting, "you should… hmmm… work on making me feel better…"

After letting out a little laugh and placing the bottle back on the shelf, Cloud hastily spread the conditioner all over his manhood and slowly licked Reno's earrings, making him shiver and moan.

- "I was kinda… describing myself also when… I said that, in a way…" Cloud whispered, more to himself than to Reno.

- "You wanna hear me… forgive you?" Reno asked, his voice louder now… and more needy and impatient. "It's ok! I don't give a fuck… how rude you just were, yo… Just… aaaah! _Fuck_ me!"

- "Your wish is my command" Cloud moaned as he kissed the redhead's jaw.

- "Hehe, that… didn't sound very… seme-like…"

- "When you got… such an amazing uke… you want to be good to him…"

- "How uke do you think… you can make me?" Reno asked, smirking.

Without even bothering to answer, Cloud lifted the redhead up by grabbing his ass, making him gasp and hold on to him tightly, and then he started slowly bringing him down on his cock. Reno was moaning and panting loudly, feeling his muscles stretch, spreading even more heat inside his body. After taking Cloud in completely, he rested his forehead on the ex- soldier's shoulder and tightly held on to his hips with the help of his legs, caressing his blonde hair with both hands. This was gonna be _hot_, in every sense of the word. He already had trouble breathing…

- "I'll make you feel as uke…" Cloud began saying through gritted teeth, "… as I feel seme."

With that, he thrust hard into Reno, and the redhead thought he _would_ end up being part of the wall if it was to be like that during this whole session… Mouth wide open, he closed his eyes and let himself get lost in the pleasure already and rapidly building up inside him. Cloud began thrusting in and out of the Turk, nibbling at and kissing his neck and shoulders down which the water was running. Reno was so sexy… His body seemed even more slender and inviting when wet.

The blonde had even more fun once the redhead rested his head back against the tiling to try to ease his breathing. The water was pouring right down on top of the Turk's head, blinding him somewhat, but Reno didn't care. He was just a little more careful not to breathe water… Anyway, with him positioned like that, Cloud could admire his body all he wanted… and tease the Turk some more… So, as he continued literally ramming into the redhead, he bent his head down a little more to bring his mouth from his shoulders to an erect nipple, and he licked and sucked on it gently, contrasting greatly with the general mood. But it worked.

- "Aaaah… Damn you…" Reno moaned between sharp breaths as he ran his fingers through the ex-soldier's wet hair.

After a short moment, the blonde stopped what he was doing and lifted his head up to look at the Turk.

- "What for?" he asked innocently.

- "For… for being" Reno tried to say as he shivered and panted. "For being… so good… so seme… for making me… melt… each and every time!"

- "I'll make sure… you remember that." Cloud whispered, breathing hard too.

Then he bent down and bit hard into the redhead's neck, almost drawing blood, making the Turk cry out and his whole body stiffen. It left a very red mark on Reno's fair skin, and when Cloud looked at him again, the redhead stared at him questioningly.

- "You're _mine_" the blonde answered simply before pressing his lips to his lover's.

Reno would have laughed in ecstasy, but he could hardly breathe, and anyway he could only moan with those luscious lips glued to his mouth… He wasn't about to complain, though.

- "_Mine_, and… _no one_… else's…" Cloud growled as he kissed the redhead.

He kept on pounding into Reno, who felt his body heat up with each movement, each touch. But his hips and back really were starting to hurt since they were continuously hitting the tile wall… and his legs were so numb he could hardly feel them. It was so hot, though, he didn't want to ruin the mood. But Cloud noticed something was a little off in the way Reno was now holding on to him, as if trying to get his lower body away from the wall.

- "Want me to… let you down?" he asked, slowing down.

- "Yeah…" Reno answered with a little laugh. "My back… it's killing me…"

The ex-soldier sighed and gently withdrew from Reno, then let him put his feet back on the floor and lean back against the wall, closing his eyes, his chest rising and falling very rapidly.

- "You should have… told me sooner…" Cloud said, holding onto the redhead's shoulders, mostly to help him support his weight.

- "I can't… feel my legs… " Reno said with a little laugh, but visibly exhausted. "Sorry to… have ruined… the moment…"

After leaving him a little moment to breathe, the blonde got close to his ear and then whispered:

- "There's still a chance… you can make up for it…"

And the Turk _knew_, from the tone of that voice, that he would be half-dead after this. Just as he opened his eyes, he saw Cloud shoot him the most lustful look ever just before kissing him again, ramming his tongue into his mouth, biting down on his lips, just plain trying to eat him. Reno didn't have much time to hold on to Cloud, though, because all of a sudden the blonde turned him around and pressed him hard against the glass wall of the shower.

- "Cloud!" he gasped, trying to push away from the glass.

But the blonde had a firm hold onto his hips and wasn't about to let go. Because he was very determined to have his way, _and_ because Cloud knew if he let go, Reno's legs would definitely buckle underneath him.

- "Tell me you… really don't want that… and I'll stop right away" Cloud whispered as he licked the Turk's ear.

Reno let out a little laugh and decided to give in completely. This was too much fun…

- "Aaaah, you win… Just… shut up… and _do _me, _Strife-sama_…"

The ex-soldier didn't need to be told twice. He started penetrating Reno again, and then quickly resumed the fast and hard thrusts he had going on a short moment ago. He gently pushed the redhead's hair over his shoulder, then had to bend down only a little to kiss and lick his now exposed neck. Reno was moaning incessantly now, and had to rest not only his hands but his forearms against the glass panel to help himself stand up. Cloud just loved the way the Turk's fingers tried to grasp the glass, clawing at it… But he knew that, at this pace, neither of them would last very long.

Reno could see some stars forming in front of his eyes, even when they were closed. The ex-soldier had found just the right angle to make him lose his head… Each thrust sent electrical sparks from his prostate throughout his whole body, and he felt the climax approaching fast.

- "Cl… Cloud…" he panted, his lungs hurting. "Please… I… _aaaah yo_…"

Cloud realized the redhead couldn't stroke himself, and it didn't surprise him. The Turk had trouble just standing up… So he decided to be nice and brought one of his hands in front of Reno, caressing his chest, then slowly tracing his abs down until his fingers reached the Turk's arousal and wrapped tightly around it. Reno gasped and began panting and moaning even more loudly… Cloud then started pumping his manhood, the pace of his hand matching his thrusts into Reno.

After a short moment during which he felt like his heart was gonna burst, the Turk let out a long scream and came into Cloud's hand, his body tightening, his teeth clenching and his eyes closing tightly. The heat, the pleasure, it made his head spin, he had trouble supporting his own weight... his muscles were all aching… but he loved it. Immediately after, the ex-soldier slowed the pace of his hand and then stopped stroking him.

After a few more thrusts into Reno, who had tightened considerably, he was there too, so he quickly withdrew before he came inside the Turk. He didn't want Reno to stay in the shower to wash himself up for longer than needed, since he knew the Turk was beyond exhausted. He rested his forehead on the redhead's shoulder and kept holding on to his hips to help support him. The water pouring down on the both of them was really relaxing, and it helped slow down their breathing. After a moment, the ex-soldier withdrew from the Turk, moaning, and then helped him turn around. So Reno rested his back against the glass and held on to one of Cloud's shoulders, placing his other hand on the back of the blonde's neck and pulling him slowly towards him.

- "I love you, Strife-sama…" he whispered with a little smile.

Cloud smiled back and caressed Reno's cheekbones, where the crescent-shaped crimson tattoos were.

- "Yeah, me too" he whispered back.

Then he leant in and placed a soft kiss on the Turk's awaiting lips, closing his eyes and fully enjoying every second. When he pulled back, he smiled at him again and said:

- "I'll help you wash up quickly, then you can go to sleep. I'll clean up here."

- "It's ok, no hurry…" Reno told him with a little laugh. "I can still stand up, you know? And anyway, I need to wash my hair…"

- "I'll still help you."

Cloud grabbed the bottle of shampoo and poured a good amount into his hand after opening the cap. As he lathered the stuff into Reno's hair, he bent forwards again to steal the Turk's lips. If Reno hadn't been so totally exhausted, although he didn't want to admit it, he would have been hard again… After Cloud had helped him wash his hair and body, Reno briefly kissed him again and the blonde smiled at him.

- "I'll be there in five minutes."

- "Shame I'll be sleeping in five minutes…" the redhead said, laughing.

Cloud let out a little laugh too and kissed Reno's forehead just before the Turk left the shower and grabbed a towel to dry himself up as he went back to the bedroom. The blonde immediately busied himself cleaning the shower, then washing himself and his hair also. Just before leaving the shower, he gathered their soaked clothes and got as much water out of them as possible. He then hung them up to dry and grabbed a towel to dry his body and hair up. Once he was done with that, he hung up the towel also and left the bathroom.

Reno hadn't even left the night lamp on, so the only source of light was from the moon, which was just enough in Cloud's opinion. Just before opening a drawer to grab a pair of boxers, he whispered:

- "Reno, are you asleep?"

And since there was no answer, he did all in his possible to open his drawer, get his boxers on, then close his drawer and carefully slip underneath the sheets without waking up the Turk. Then he turned to lie down on his side so he could watch Reno's silhouette as he fell asleep. But Reno hadn't been sleeping… Just on the edge of, but still… He really wanted to wait until the ex-soldier was there before falling asleep. So he turned around and smiled widely at Cloud, reaching out to caress the blonde's cheek.

- "Goodnight" he whispered.

- "Goodnight" the ex-soldier whispered back, smiling also.

- "I love you, Cloud, I really do" Reno managed to say just before falling sound asleep.

Cloud let out a little laugh and caressed the redhead's still damp hair.

- "I know, Reno, I love you too…"

_And I'm glad you do_, he thought.


	6. Time flies

HA!! No more Rude and Tifa!! She soooo didn't deserve him… I'll find something good for Rude. He'll probably end up falling in love with a new pair of sunglasses or something. lol! XD Anyway. Phew! Last chapter was _looooong_… Hope it was hot, though. And I hope you don't think Cloud is too OOC… Reno may be good, but Cloud Strife needs to stay Cloud Strife a minimum! If it doesn't work, tell me. I'll work it out in the next chapters.

**

* * *

**

Time flies

- "Reno, the boss wanted to see you, and I could bet my sunglasses that it's not to tell you you're doing a great job…"

The redhead, who had just gotten into the office, sighed and shot Rude an exasperated look.

- "You know as well as I do what he wants."

- "Oh really?" Rude asked, raising an eyebrow.

- "Uh huh…"

Reno let the suspense last a little and then, as he walked back towards the door he had just come through, he turned to his partner and said, smirking:

- "I'm so irresistible…"

Rude rolled his eyes and got back to his paperwork, allowing himself a little smile only once the redhead was gone. Self-conceited bastard… Well, the guy _had_, for the last few months, gotten to work on time more often than before. Meaning once or twice a week. Before? Once a month was a miracle… But still, Rude had the impression that Reno being late most of the time got on Rufus' nerves even more than before, for some reason he probably didn't want to know. Ah well.

Reno was in a good mood today. The latest mission had been tough physically, and the damn bastard Rufus wanted _alive_ wouldn't say a _word_. But after they got back to the Shin-Ra Company, the day before, Reno invited Rude over to Tifa's bar to have a drink. To make a short story short, he'd decided he couldn't stand his partner's attitude anymore, and it had to change. What followed wasn't really planned, though. Tifa totally ignored the guy from the moment he got in the bar. Ok, so that was predictable... but anyway. During the time they were there, this shy, short-haired blonde girl across the room kept her eyes on Reno's partner the whole time, and Tifa noticed almost at the same time as Cloud pointed the fact out to Rude.

And now's the fun part. Tifa left the beers she was carrying and ran to Rude to hug the life out of him, suddenly crying and saying that she was sorry and that she'd overreacted… Figures. Rude _had told her_ she was overreacting when she kicked him out… And Cloud told Reno that Tifa hadn't even talked about Rude during the time they were separated… Ah, girls… But, tough luck, it had cured Rude of his crush for her. So he told her just that and went to sit down with that blonde girl. And he ended up leaving the bar with her. Reno thought that was fun. But not nearly as much as the night he just spent with Cloud, who had been really, really gentle with him… Yup, he definitely felt good today.

But once in Rufus' office, Reno decided he should probably keep himself from being arrogant and from joking, for once. Rufus was sitting with his back to him, which usually wasn't good. At all.

- "Wanted to see me, boss?"

His boss sighed, then answered, without turning to look at Reno:

- "I have a mission for you."

Reno really wasn't expecting this. In fact, it surprised him enough to make him stutter.

- "Wh- what?"

- "A mission, Reno, a mission" Rufus said in an impatient voice.

- "Uh, yeah, sure… Um, without… without Rude, you mean?"

- "Absolutely."

Now he was more scared than surprised. What kind of mission would require him going _alone_? Ok, so maybe it had been a little tense between Rude and him at times, but they had done ok on the last one, and it was gonna be much better now for sure. Rufus had never asked anyone to complete a mission alone before, as far as the redhead knew… Oh. Except for suicide missions.

- "Um… What is it?" Reno asked, gulping.

Then his boss made his chair swivel to face him and then he got up from it, placing his hands on his desk before leaning forwards.

- "Get. To work. _On time_!" he spat at the redhead.

- "Ok, yo! Ok!" Reno said, raising his hands and backing up towards the door. "I'm trying, ya know!"

- "Well then _try harder_. I won't endure this anymore, people are sick of being assigned to doing your unfinished work, and _people_ includes your partner. And if your partner hates you, there is a much more pronounced chance of you two failing missions because of communication problems and such. And failed missions are _unacceptable_ here. Understood?"

Wow, that was bad, thought Reno with a mental laugh. His plan? Reassure his boss. Then give him suggestions on how to relieve his stress…

- "Understood, yo. But… you know what?"

- "First I have a question" Rufus said, sitting down again and looking at Reno with very inquisitive eyes.

- "Uh… ok…"

The redhead was pretty unsure at this point. Nervous, even. Just that stare… it made him think that what Rufus was gonna say could not be good at _all_.

- "Who is it you're going out with?"

Ok, that was about the last question Reno was expecting to be asked. But it opened so many doors to him…

- "Why do you ask?" he asked his boss, a sly smirk tugging at his lips.

- "You've actually gotten to work on time a few times these last few months, and I concluded that there's something important going on in your life. Like, someone who can actually _reason_ you."

That part was pretty easy to understand… Rufus probably wanted to _meet_ that someone if he really had that much impact on and control over the arrogant redhead.

- "You're right about one thing" Reno said, letting out a little laugh and making sure his next words carried a lot of emotion. "There _is_ someone important in my life… But he doesn't reason me. My boyfriend actually keeps me awake _all night_ at times, so since I don't sleep on those nights I actually hear the alarm and prepare on time for work."

That wasn't _all_ true (meaning the alarm part), but it didn't keep Reno from saying it… Rufus' expression was unreadable. Well, until he closed his eyes and began rubbing the bridge of his nose.

- "Ok, you know what? I don't want to know. Get out of here."

- "I didn't even answer your question in the first place, yo" Reno said, enjoying himself tremendously.

- "I don't care, get out" his boss answered, opening his eyes and riveting them upon some papers on his desk as he shuffled through them.

- "Alright, see ya boss!"

Reno walked to the door and opened it, and just before closing it behind him, he couldn't help but turn and tell his boss:

- "Last thing… I'm literally _feeling_ the stress you're dealing with, man. And I'm sorry to say, there are no pills for that. But you should try _my_ kinds of sleepless nights, boss. Great for the mental, I swear. It works."

And then he headed back to his own office, trying his very best not to laugh too loud. He doubted anyone ever could make Rufus look that stunned and traumatized, and he'd had to bite his tongue real hard not to say something like "just don't try it with my Cloud Strife, or you could die of a cardiac arrest, seriously… I got experience." And then he wondered why he'd even thought about keeping himself from saying it. So he turned back and burst open the door to Rufus' office to tell him.

- "Just don't try it with _my_ Cloud Strife, or you could die of a cardiac arrest, seriously… I got experience."

And then he slammed the door shut and _really_ hurried back to his office, nearly choking as he tried not to laugh.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

_A few days later…_

- "Oh my god, what happened to you?"

- "Nothing I couldn't handle."

- "You… oh dear… Come here, we have to take care of these wounds right now."

- "No, it's ok."

- "It's not! This is bad…"

- "It's _nothing_."

- "But they're still bleeding! You _have_ to let me take care of this."

- "They're _not_ bleeding, and I'm _ok_."

Cloud just shrugged Tifa off and headed for the shelf behind the bar to grab a bottle of vodka, then walked to his bedroom, even with the brunette calling after him and telling him how stubborn, ignorant and stupid he was. This last delivery had been really long, and tough. He had run into a few very determined henchmen that morning, so he had really earned his money this time. He didn't care much what the package was, but it _had_ gotten him into quite a bit of trouble. That was what he lived for, though. Fights, pursuits, action, adrenaline… The only thing is he'd been gone for three days now, and even if he'd already been away for longer than that, it still did seem like a long time without Reno.

Once in his bedroom, Cloud tossed his goggles, gloves, armour and weapons on the bed, took off his boots and then headed for the bathroom, where he stripped to his underwear and started running a bath. He stared at his reflection in the mirror and sighed. The minimum of protection his armour provided hadn't been enough at all. A cut on his right cheek and above the brow, a few on the right shoulder and arms, one across the chest and another across the stomach. Some of them were bullet scratches, too... And although he was kinda superhuman, that would take a while to heal. The deepest cut, on his right shoulder, was quite deep and really nasty looking. It had looked much worse right after the fight, but still… And his clothes were ruined.

He sat on the edge of the bathtub, put the bottle of vodka on the floor and ran his fingers through his hair. He was quite sore, and a headache was creeping on him… A hot bath would surely help. Once the bathtub was three quarters full, he took his boxers off, then slipped into the water and closed his eyes, clenching his teeth as he submerged himself almost completely, his face alone staying above water. The heat and the water itself stung his wounds, but the sensation quickly receded.

It was late afternoon already, but he'd still have to wait a while before Reno got to the bar… if he wasn't on a mission. So there was no hurry. The redhead would probably go to his apartment first anyway. Cloud hadn't been to the Turk's apartment yet. That was pretty much because he had never dared to ask, seeing how each time he had heard anyone talk about or even just mention Reno's apartment to the redhead, he didn't seem really at ease. He thought Reno probably found his apartment inappropriate, which was certainly ridiculous, but out of respect for his lover, Cloud wouldn't force anything.

The blonde was in the water for nearly two hours, and at one point he almost fell asleep in the bath, so he decided to keep himself busy. The heat really had a soporific effect, but if he did something he'd stay awake and avoid drowning. That would be embarrassing… Surviving brutal attacks and important blood loss and managing to deliver the package, but getting back home to drown in a bath... Cloud sat up and grabbed a random bottle of shampoo close by, then got to washing his hair. The headache had almost vanished now, and he felt much better.

When he had washed himself completely, careful not to get too close to the wounds with the sponge, he got out and as carefully started drying himself up. He wrapped the towel around his hips and then grabbed the bottle of vodka to bring it to his room. He then went back to look for some bandages, scissors and disinfecting alcohol. Once he found that, he looked through one of his drawers, where he kept a special case. He knew he'd have to sew up again the skin on his shoulder… The cut was really deep. He wasn't looking forward to it, but it wasn't as if he'd never done it.

Cloud grabbed the small case and got some specialty needle out, along with a small roll of thin medical wire. He sat down on the edge of the bed with all of the things he was going to need beside him and then opened the bottle of vodka to drink from it. The pain would be more bearable if he was a little drunk. He knew from experience. After closing the bottle, he grabbed the disinfecting alcohol and poured it onto a compress, then applied it to his wounds, hissing. It stung like hell and made them bleed a bit again… After another gulp of vodka, he continued and cleaned up each of the cuts on his skin. He was bandaging one of his minor bullet scratches when his door suddenly burst open.

- "_I_ am going to _kill you_!"

Cloud then found his lips devoured by a redheaded Turk who had a hand on the back of his neck and the other in his hair to keep him from getting away. The blonde closed his eyes and kissed Reno back, holding on to his blouse. After having endured the scorching heat of the past days, the sting of dust and sand in his eyes and face and the extenuating fight he'd gotten in, the soft feel of the Turk's lips really felt blissful. It was a while before Reno slowed down and then pulled back, looking at Cloud with an exasperated look.

- "And after that, _you_ tell _me_ I don't take care of myself? Oh Cloud, you want to take care of everyone… why can't you just take care of _yourself_, yo?"

The ex-soldier let out a little laugh and stroked Reno's cheek softly.

- "I can… and that's why you must let me finish bandaging all of this…"

Reno sighed, then told him:

- "Let me, I'll do it."

He took off his boots, then sat on the bed beside Cloud, took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. He took the roll of gauze from the blonde's hand and proceeded to bandaging all of his wounds. He knew what to do, he had done it to himself so often before. He was aware that they both had dangerous jobs (well, _he_ had the most dangerous one…), but somehow, before today, he had never thought about seeing Cloud coming back like this from a delivery… It had hit him hard when he had entered the bar and Tifa had told him. And it was worse now that he actually _saw_ the damage.

Cloud kept his eyes on Reno the whole time, smiling faintly. The Turk was so gentle… He wanted to tell him that he wasn't made of porcelain, but he knew the redhead was doing that because he cared. When Reno started to bandage that deep cut in Cloud's shoulder, though, the blonde grabbed the gauze. But Reno wouldn't let go.

- "Reno, I have to sew it up first" Cloud told him in a soft voice.

- "No way, you won't do that!" the Turk said, obviously disgusted.

- "The cut's too deep, it won't heal right if I don't get suture points to hold the skin and muscles together… You know it."

Reno found nothing to reply to that, so he gave up and let go of the roll of gauze, then got up from the bed.

- "I'm not staying to watch" he said before closing the bedroom door he'd left open and getting in the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Cloud sighed and grabbed the needle and wire, preparing to sew up his skin again, and heard Reno start the shower as he started making himself some suture points. It took him a few minutes, and when he was satisfied, he started bandaging that cut, but not the ones on his face. Minor, wasn't worth it, really. Then he grabbed the vodka again and drank from it. Shame he had become so resistant to alcohol... He had felt everything as if he hadn't taken any alcohol at all. Anyway. When he put the bottle back down on the bedside table, he slowly lied down on his back, head on the pillow. He couldn't help but feel like some kind of mummy, with so many bandages…

A moment later, Reno got out of the bathroom, drying his hair with a towel and wearing, as Cloud had rarely seen, a pair of boxers instead of panties. Or instead of nothing. The redhead walked to the bedside table to turn on the night lamp and went to turn off the lights. That was when Cloud realized it had really gotten late: it was dark outside. Reno went back to the bed and sat beside the blonde until he was satisfied with the drying of his hair, then threw the towel on the floor and lied down sideways, propped up on an elbow and resting his head in his hand, sighing.

- "Poor thing…" he told the blonde.

- "Come on, it's not like I'm going to die…" Cloud said, sighing. "Come here."

Reno smiled and bent down to kiss the ex-soldier, much more gently than before, softly caressing the skin that wasn't hidden under layers of gauze, while Cloud returned the kiss and stroked the Turk's hair with a hand, the other holding on to his shoulder. At one point, Reno couldn't help but moan. He just couldn't do otherwise when Cloud played with his hair like that… Cloud pushed him back a little and looked at him, letting out a laugh.

- "Sorry, it was too tempting…"

- "It's ok, you know I love it, yo" Reno said, laughing too.

After a little moment, Reno bit down on his lower lip and let his stare wander all over Cloud's body.

- "What?" the blonde asked.

- "Well…" Reno started explaining, a smirk on his lips. "I just… You really… I think you're totally sexy like that, yo. And I mean, _totally_."

- "It kinda limits my _abilities_" Cloud said with a little laughter.

- "If you ask me properly, I'll be nice to you…" Reno said, his smirk even more pronounced.

- "You know I'm not the begging type, Reno."

- "Yeah, you're just the sissy type who lets himself get beat up by any punk ass he meets…" the redhead teased.

- "And you really are an arrogant, self-conceited and self-loving slut of a mouthy bitch" Cloud answered, holding on even tighter to Reno's hair.

Reno shot him a really lustful look with half-closed eyes and moaned as he trailed a finger along the ex-soldier's throat.

- "Hmm, you know I love it when you talk dirty…"

The blonde smirked and brought the Turk closer to his lips, slowly.

- "Wanna see what that bitch of yours can actually do with his mouth _other_ than talk, yo?" Reno asked, a wide feral smile stretching his lips.

- "More like I'd want to _feel_ that…" Cloud whispered just before roughly pulling the redhead down and ramming his tongue into his mouth.

The blonde had realized very quickly that it was easy for him to build up an incredible appetite for Reno whenever they were away from each other. He knew that it was that way usually, in a couple, during the first months, but somehow he thought that having _such_ an appetite couldn't be common. He was completely _addicted_. But the Turk wasn't about to complain… He felt pretty much the same, but it wasn't surprising to him. He'd always been some kind of a sex addict, the only difference was that now this hunger, this need was only directed towards Cloud.

After a moment of wild kissing, Reno pulled back, grabbing the ex-soldier's throat tightly enough to make Cloud's breathing more difficult. He wasn't scared to hurt him, he knew the blonde could take a _lot_. And anyway, it wouldn't be long. He just wanted to emphasize what he was about to say.

- "Today you let me do all the work" he whispered, bending down and licking at Cloud's ear, making the blonde shiver.

- "Anyway, I don't… have the choice it seems, ne?" Cloud asked, gulping.

- "Right on" Reno moaned.

Then he released Cloud's throat and kissed his way down the blonde's chest and abs, slowly, avoiding the numerous patches and strips of gauze on the way down. He kneeled between the muscled legs of his partner and easily got rid of the towel that was in the way. Then he simply closed his eyes and bent down to start sucking on the blonde's semi-hard cock, straight off like that. Cloud was still holding on to Reno's hair, a little tighter now, and he closed his eyes as he felt those waves of heat travel all over his body. Reno was really good at what he was doing, and the both of them knew that…

Cloud tried to keep himself from controlling the redhead's movements, and anyway if he succumbed to doing that, the cut in his shoulder would hurt even more. He was already busy trying not to let his muscles contract too much, because it caused some pain. It was really a weird sensation… Everything Reno did, everywhere he touched felt so good, yet there was this stinging feel where the cuts in his skin were… A strange mix of pain and pleasure, and he couldn't tell if there was one stronger than the other.

Reno kept doing what he was doing, expertly twirling his talented and experimented tongue around Cloud's hardness, covering almost the whole length of it with his lips and compensating with a hand. He really loved doing this… Quick, clean, easy and 100% painless way of totally fulfilling his partner's desires. Ok, ok, last part wasn't true, cause usually he'd get fucked afterwards anyway, but this time he knew it _would_ go his way. Not that he didn't like sleeping with Cloud, _far_ from that, but there were nights… He sometimes had to think about it at each step he took not to limp, which made some of his missions pretty difficult... Yup, that was how intense the blonde could be during sex. But, to be really honest, that's how Reno liked it.

After a moment, Cloud realized he was biting down on his lip hard enough to draw blood from it. As if he didn't have enough wounds already… But Reno was so good that all the sensations he made Cloud feel were overcoming the pain he had felt all over a short while before. He could now feel his senses become numb, and it was as if he could only feel his insides, burning, boiling. And that wave of heat was taking over his body now, really fast, without really much of a warning. Reno saw the ex-soldier's expression change ever so slightly and heard his breathing get louder and faster, so he knew it wouldn't take long now. He thus decided to suck a little harder. Well, hard enough to make his cheeks hollow out …

That was it for the blonde. It didn't take more than that for him to lose it. He held on tighter than ever to Reno's hair, with both hands, and the muscles of his whole body were constricted, making his back rise a little from the mattress and his head dig into the pillow as he felt his seed escape him to flow into the Turk's mouth, which was still well closed around his arousal. His cheeks were on fire, and his head was spinning a little from the pleasure. He lied there, left cheek on the pillow, panting, eyes closed, for a good while, during which Reno licked him clean.

After that, the redhead crawled up slowly, leaving a trail of licks and kisses all over Cloud's stomach and chest, until he reached the blonde's lips and looked down at them, and the cut in them.

- "See? You _can't_ take care of yourself…" Reno mocked him, just before licking the little droplet of blood lingering on Cloud's lower lip.

Cloud smiled faintly and Reno lied down sideways beside him. The ex-soldier was still breathing a little louder than usual… The redhead reached out and caressed Cloud's hair, smiling as he admired the blonde's delicate features. Well, what he could see of them, anyway.

- "I'm sorry, Reno" Cloud whispered after a moment.

- "Sorry for what, yo?" Reno asked, frowning a little since he really couldn't see what the answer could be.

- "I… I want to return the favour back, but…" Cloud answered, looking up at the ceiling.

- "Fuck you!" Reno said, slapping the blonde's cheek which didn't have a cut in it, but just hard enough to surprise him.

And it _did_ surprise him.

- "Stop acting so tough all the time, man!" Reno told him, with an expression that reminded Cloud of Tifa when she scolded someone. "You're too proud. You have the right to rest and hurt too! Stop acting stupid and _allow_ yourself to _rest_! _Gosh_…"

The blonde couldn't help but smile at the redhead. He was right, but still, it was a little tough to accept just yet.

- "Alright" he said, stroking the redhead's cheek and still smiling. "Come here…"

- "No, that's the bad side of your body" Reno pointed out with a little smile, looking at Cloud's bandaged shoulder.

- "Well then switch sides" the blonde told him, rolling his eyes.

Reno let out a little laugh and crawled over Cloud, then lied down on the other side of his body, cuddling close while being really careful not to apply pressure on any of the ex-soldier's wounds. But Cloud wrapped his arm around the redhead's neck and pulled him closer.

- "No, Cloud-"

- "It's ok, I don't hurt anymore."

Reno smiled and then thought he could share a fact for Cloud's sexual education.

- "Yeah well, actually it's proven that having sex relieves headaches because of the hormones the brain releases into the body. So of _course_ I thought it would be better than painkillers for your body if I-"

- "Reno?"

- "Yeah, sweetie?"

- "Shut up."


	7. Just for fun

Well, what can I say… I decided I wanted a change of pace in the story. Ooh, the plot thickens!! Um, wait, there was no plot, how can it thicken? O_o Anyway. Should open the way to my next chapters after that! -suspense- lol

* * *

**Just for fun**

It was already quite late at night when Cloud received a call from Reno, who told him he'd just caught a real big fish with Rude on their latest mission and he wanted to celebrate that. Also, he would _never_ tell the blonde, but it was also to celebrate their 8th month together. A record for Reno... But anyway, he had told the blonde he was tired of always having a drink at Tifa's bar. He wanted a change. So he'd invited him to a newly built club in the nicer part of the city. Of course it wasn't in the ex-soldier's habits to go around town and try all the clubs, so he had no idea what to expect. To be honest, he hadn't been really happy to hear Reno propose that. He _hated_ to dance. Well, he thought so. He'd never really danced, actually. He planned to grab a drink at that place and stay well seated wherever there were less people.

He realized that was pretty much a _joke_ when he reached the address his boyfriend had given him. There were even people waiting _outside_… The blonde sighed, parked his bike and reached for his cell phone to call Reno.

- "Yo?"

- "I won't be able to get in, Reno, there are too many people."

- "Cloud? Talk louder, I can't hear ya!"

- "_I'm leaving._"

- "Oh no you're not!"

- "They're not letting anyone in-"

- "Just stay right where you are, just a minute."

And he hung up. Cloud sighed and flipped his phone closed, putting it back in his pocket as he kept his eyes on the door to the club. Soon enough, he saw Reno pushing through the line of waiting people and smirking at him in a victorious manner.

- "Better hurry or I'll let someone else take your place, yo…" he said in a loud voice to cover the music coming from the inside of the club.

The blonde sighed again and walked to Reno, who grabbed his hand and literally dragged him inside, pushing away anyone protesting. People weren't so afraid of him without his Turk attire… But anyway, Cloud liked how he was dressed tonight. Simple, but perfect. A clean pair of dark jeans that, according to the ex-soldier, really did justice to his perfect tight ass, a studded belt, a blouse with ¾ length sleeves and two or three buttons undone, and some things he'd never seen the redhead wear before, a chain necklace, a bracelet and two or three rings. Nothing huge or pimp-like, really simple things, again. Reno really had a killer look tonight, more than ever

He led Cloud to a far corner of the second floor, which was flooded with red light and stroboscopes and a good deal of people on the dance floor. There were quite a few couches in there, and they were almost all unoccupied, since everyone was dancing. When they reached one, Reno pushed Cloud into it and straddled him, and the red light seemed to amplify his unholy smirk…

- "Reno, get off…" the blonde told him, trying to push him so he sat beside him.

He almost had to scream to even _hear_ himself talk…

- "Why would I do that?" the redhead asked, holding on tightly to the blonde's shoulders and leaning in closer.

- "Get off."

He managed to swing Reno beside him, but the problem was that the redhead wasn't letting go of him, so the blonde was now almost lying on top of him…

- "Reno, this isn't funny" Cloud said, staring very seriously at his boyfriend.

- "Ah, you're no fun!" Reno said as he let go of the blonde, rolling his eyes.

As the ex-soldier sat up and got comfortable on the couch, the redhead sat up too and gave the bar across the room a quick glance before placing a gentle hand on Cloud's knee and bending forward.

- "You'll at least accept a drink, ne?" he asked, smiling playfully. "We're here to celebrate, after all…"

Cloud didn't answer but didn't shake his head to refuse either. So Reno took that as a yes. He winked at the blonde before getting up and making his way to the bar, this time carefully treading through the crowd instead of pushing everyone. Cloud feasted his eyes on the redhead's ass as long as he could, then found himself staring at the crowd as Reno disappeared. It was quite an unfamiliar place to the ex-soldier, but he noticed that it wasn't like Tifa's bar, where most people tried to hear what was said at the table next to them. Here, everyone seemed to mind their own business. As long as Reno didn't ask him to dance, Cloud would be ok with being here. Soon, the Turk was back on the couch with two shooters in each hand.

- "If you're here, ain't dangerous for me if I get drunk…" Reno said with a smirk and a wink, handing the blonde the two shooters destined for him.

- "Reno…"

- "Ah, come on! I wanna let loose once in a while! And now I got a _good_ reason. I'm _not_ depressed. So?"

It seemed to Cloud all he did lately was sigh… He sighed and took the shooters from his boyfriend's hand. Reno smiled widely at him, downed his first shooter and then set it down on a small table near his end of the couch. The ex-soldier drank both of his one after the other without even taking a breath in between. He did feel tense, so he though maybe the alcohol would help with that. He still wouldn't let Reno get all cuddly and everything in public, but at least he'd feel a bit more at ease.

- "Nice" the redhead told him as he took the empty shooters from the ex-soldier's hand and put them on the table too. "Know what? I think I'll buy a _tray_ of shooters, yo. It'll save me the trouble of getting up each time we finish one…"

Cloud was about to reply that it wasn't a good idea, but Reno had already gotten up, downed his last shooter and begun making his way back to the bar. It was during times like these that the blonde wondered why he had to fall in love with such a… a… damn, there was no one word to describe the Turk. But one sure thing according to the blonde was that Reno was pretty much the very polar opposite of him. A short moment later, the redhead reappeared, carrying a large tray above his head, arms fully extended to make sure no one would hit it. Incredibly, even though everyone was dancing like crazy, Reno got to the couch with his tray almost intact. A few drops had escaped the shooters, but no more.

- "And now we should have enough booze at least for until the open bar!" Reno joked, a large smile on his face.

He placed the tray on the small table and dragged it so it was in front of the couch, and therefore accessible to both of them. The redhead then leant forward again, smirking as only he could, and he placed a hand on Cloud's thigh, getting it dangerously close to his crotch…

- "Well? We celebratin' or what, yo?"

- "Reno…" Cloud said in a warning voice and with a dangerously serious stare.

The redhead loved nothing more than for the blonde to get mad and aggressive… so he was doing it on purpose of course.

- "Hmm, I love it when you talk to me like that…" he said, really close to Cloud's ear.

The blonde closed his eyes to regain his self-control, first to ignore the redhead's talented fingers that were teasingly tracing patterns on his inner thigh, and then to be able to push Reno away. He was tough, so it didn't take much time before he got the Turk off, but he knew there was no escaping for him. He had no valid reason to leave, Reno would take it as an insult if he left, and it had been tense between them lately, so that was the last thing to do. When the redhead rolled his eyes, discouraged, Cloud smiled very faintly and reached for a shooter, then gave it to him. The Turk's face brightened immediately.

- "As long as you don't make a fool of yourself, I'll stay, but don't cling to me like that" the blonde told him.

- "Oh" the redhead said, becoming serious and looking almost pained at once. "Now that's gonna be a problem…"

Cloud waited for him to go on…

- "Don't I _always_ make a fool of myself?" Reno asked, smirking now.

The ex-soldier rolled his eyes and grabbed a shooter himself, and they both drank.

*****

_One or two hours later…_

Cloud and Reno had almost finished their tray of shooters, and Reno was very happy with himself. Well, it could've been better, but at least he'd managed to get Cloud to drink enough to let him get closer and cuddle, _and_ the blonde had an arm around the Turk's waist. Reno was planning to be all over him soon… But they hadn't even danced. The Turk thought there was no point in going to a club if you didn't dance. Thing was, he _knew_ the blonde would _never_ do that. At least not when he was sober. Or not drunk enough. A few drinks more would definitely help… but Reno would first test to see just _how many_ were needed.

- "So, tell me Cloud…"

He leant forward a bit more, an arm around the ex-soldier's neck and a hand on his thigh, and he gave his ear a very small lick, just to tease. The blonde shivered lightly and Reno knew. Just three or four more shooters away from the real fun.

- "Willing to try something?"

Cloud didn't answer, but he was feeling good enough to let Reno do whatever it was he was tempted to do. The redhead took his hand away from the blonde's thigh and reached for a shooter, then pulled away a little to look at Cloud straight in the eyes as he emptied the shooter in his mouth… The ex-soldier didn't get why Reno wouldn't drink the alcohol, kept it in his mouth, but he got to know soon enough. The Turk grabbed his neck and glued his lips to his, transferring the alcohol from his mouth to Cloud's, and the blonde almost choked in surprise… but after the shock wore off, he realized just how sexy that had been. The redhead pulled away immediately, licked his smirking lips and reached for another shooter.

- "Your turn" he said, handing it to Cloud.

The ex-soldier took it without hesitation and did the same as his boyfriend had done, emptying the alcohol in his mouth and keeping it there. Well, until Reno nearly jumped on him to forcefully kiss him and then swallowed the drink as if he did that everyday. They made the kiss last for a while, until Reno pulled away and let out a little laugh, then grabbed another shooter and downed it, also passing one over to Cloud, who did the same, although without the little laugh…

- "So… what do ya think, yo?" Reno asked as he handed the blonde yet another shooter.

Cloud didn't answer and simply grabbed the shooter, then brought it to _Reno's_ lips, who smirked and happily took the alcohol into his mouth. This time, Cloud was the one who pressed his lips to the redhead's, as he was ready for what would happen next. And he took his time fully enjoying the exchange… It was something new, something he actually thought _fun_, even though they were in public. Pfft, so what? Nobody was looking. They did the same thing with the two remaining shooters, and Reno thought he could try asking the blonde…

- "How about you accompany me on the dance floor, babe?"

Unfortunately, there was _no_ getting Cloud to dance, no matter how drunk he was or how much he loved Reno.

- "I don't dance" he answered seriously.

- "Aw, come on!" the redhead pleaded. "You'll let me dance alone?"

And then he pulled off his cutest uke face… and it _almost_ affected Cloud. But he _would not dance_.

- "Alright, then…" sighed Reno. "Enjoy yourself."

He kissed his boyfriend and then rose from the couch, his head throbbing for a moment and spinning a bit, but he managed to walk straight until he reached a spot he liked on the dance floor. Cloud rubbed his forehead and checked his cell phone to see if he had missed any calls... Nil, zero, nada. Ah well, nothing to do anymore, until Reno tired or was dragged out of the bar for being too drunk…

After nearly half an hour, Cloud realized the redhead would not tire. In fact, he'd lost sight of him a long time ago. So he got up and started making his way to the bar to grab a beer and make the time pass. Well, that had been his intention… until he saw Reno… who _was_ dancing, alright, but… was also literally _sandwiched_ between a taller man and a smaller woman. And he looked _much_ too comfortable to the blonde's liking. So he forgot all about taking a beer to make the time pass. He pushed people aside until he reached his boyfriend, then grabbed his arm and pulled him towards him… and the exit.

Not saying a word, not looking at anyone or anything around except at the stairs going down and the door to the club, not giving a fuck about all of Reno's protests, the ex-soldier just pushed forward and led them out. If he didn't have such a good self-control, he would already have punched the bitch unconscious… after he'd have knocked out the man and woman who had been dancing with him. This was an _unacceptable_ behaviour, and the blonde would _not_ tolerate it.

They both ended up on Cloud's bike, and soon were in the blonde's bedroom, with no lights on and Reno still complaining.

- "You didn't have to drag me out pulling my hair, you macho prick" he said as he stumbled to the bed.

Cloud hurried towards him, grabbed his shoulders and roughly pinned him down on the mattress, making the Turk gasp and look up at him, surprised and a little scared.

- "And _you_ had no right to do that" Cloud said in a low, menacing voice.

- "I… I have the right to do whatever I want!" the redhead replied, nearly shouting.

- "You don't!"

- "Oh yes I do!"

- "You don't, and if you're not happy with that, leave. Right now."

With those words, he got off Reno, then took off his boots and stripped to his underwear before slipping underneath the sheets, lying down so he had his back turned on the redhead. There was a long moment of dead silence, and Reno was simply sitting on the edge of the mattress, staring at the floor and trying to focus. He knew it was wrong to have done that, especially since he knew Cloud was very possessive and jealous… but damn, he was _just_ dancing! He just wanted to have fun! Cloud wouldn't do _anything_ more than drink and kiss him… It was good, but Reno had wanted to party… like before. He liked to dance, to let loose, to get wild! Cloud would only sit, drink and be shy of everything.

Reno had really hated how the blonde had reacted. He had really embarrassed him, badly, when he was just trying to have a good time. But he knew that it was because his boyfriend was jealous, and if he was jealous, it was because he loved him. Well, maybe he could be forgiven after all… The redhead sighed, then got up from the bed and stripped to his underwear also, before slipping underneath the sheets just behind Cloud and placing a soft hand and kiss on his shoulder.

- "I'm sorry… I just wanted to have fun" Reno told him in a small voice.

There was no response from the ex-soldier, not the slightest movement, and it got the Turk really nervous.

- "Hey, Cloud, you know I love you, don't you?"

Still no answer…

- "Cloud…"

Reno sounded sincere, and definitely distressed, so the blonde decided to talk at last.

- "I know."

But still the redhead wasn't reassured.

- "You… you love me too, right?" he asked in a shaky voice and a very nervous laugh.

Just as Reno was gonna really freak out, Cloud opened his mouth again to speak.

- "Reno… you're drunk. Just… sleep."

Ok, not at all anticipated.

- "Answer me, dammit!" the Turk said in a much louder voice, gripping Cloud's shoulder tightly.

The blonde sighed and tried to put his thoughts into words. He still felt a bit of alcohol left in him…

- "I do. But I won't if you keep doing things like that."

- "Well, maybe if you were more interested in things _other_ than just _your_ fun once in a while…" Reno said, insulted that Cloud wouldn't understand he just wanted to have fun, and nothing serious was involved.

But that was a bad move. Cloud pushed the redhead's hand away from his shoulder and told him:

- "Sure. So now _I_'m the selfish bitch. Fine. Now shut up and… and… why don't you go back to the club, or your apartment? Maybe you can have fun there with someone who'll care more about you or something."

- "Wo, Cloud, I didn't-"

- "Let me sleep."

- "Cloud!"

- "_Let_ me _sleep_."

Reno was just about to begin crying, and he gave up trying to make up excuses for himself.

- "I'm sorry…" he said in a shaky voice.

He tried to lean forward to kiss Cloud's cheek, but the ex-soldier stopped him with a hand. Frustrated more than ever, Reno pushed the sheets away and put his clothes back on, then his boots, and he got out the bedroom, slamming the door behind him. He couldn't _believe_ this… Not even bothering to explain a thing or even look at Tifa who was asking him what was wrong and where he was going, he just got out the bar and started walking towards his apartment.

Cloud bit his lip and closed his eyes, thinking the whole thing to be ridiculous… He choked back a tear as he fell asleep regretting to have been so harsh with Reno. He was badly messed up. He'd never felt this confused before…

* * *

Sequel soon! Now that I've scared you good. lol! Don't be afraid to comment!


	8. Doubts

Ok, so this is the part where I freak you all out… even _more_ than usual! I'll get some content into this chapter, I swear! lol And I'm gonna experiment a bit with the POV for the next few chapters… You'll only know what Cloud thinks, so you'll have to guess for the other characters. Hehehe… should be interesting. Well, I hope!

**

* * *

**

Doubts

Cloud had been away from home for a few days now. A few deliveries to make, but all pretty close by. For once, though, he didn't really welcome it. Reno had been away on a mission too, but Cloud had become used to it. He didn't think it was that tough to deal with anymore. He still loved him, no doubt about that. It just… had become normal. Since that argument after the night at the club. He thought that was fixed, in a way, and since then, their relationship had become… stable. Not blazing and passionate, not distant and cold. The sex was still as hot as before, but he felt the need for it much less often.

He couldn't speak for Reno, though. He could never guess if the Turk only made believe he felt ok with them not having sex as before or if he really wasn't interested anymore… But since he was still acting nice and as usual and everything, Cloud preferred to think the redhead simply didn't mind. He really loved Reno, and really thought he had been stupid to stay alone all that time… before the redhead made that proposition to him nearly 8 months ago. But he _was_ a little resentful cause Reno still hadn't even offered to take him to his apartment, even after all that time they spent in a relationship.

So maybe… Reno didn't think it was serious between them? Cloud really didn't know what to think…

_Four days later…_

Reno still hadn't returned from his last mission, and Cloud had to admit it was getting long. But the worse wasn't really his impatience for Reno to return. It was that he had way too much time to think now… and _doubt_. The Turk _had_ given him reasons to do so, and Cloud just couldn't help himself. He didn't even know why, all of a sudden, he just began doubting Reno's faithfulness. After all, it wasn't as if he'd caught Reno in bed with someone else, or even just kissing someone else. In fact, Cloud had been losing his self-confidence. As for the reason to that, it couldn't be explained. It just happened. So of course he thought he wasn't good enough for Reno, and the guy had begun looking somewhere else…

And the blonde hadn't talked to Reno about any of that, of course, although he thought he probably should. Anyway, tonight, it was probably worse than ever, so Cloud put on a pair of old jeans and a dark grey long-sleeved turtleneck, then did pretty much exactly what he hated Reno to do: go to the bar and drink, drink, drink. Around midnight, Tifa had a little break and decided to sit with the blonde.

- "Hey, Cloud…" she said in a soft voice as she sat beside him at a table along the wall.

The ex-soldier simply downed another glass of whisky and then grabbed the bottle in front of him to fill his glass again.

- "You know you can talk to me, ne?" Tifa told him with a little smile.

Cloud closed his eyes and rested the back of his head on the wall, sighing. He didn't want to answer Tifa, didn't want to see her, didn't want to see anyone. Not… not even Reno.

- "You should stop drinking" Tifa sighed, grabbing the half-empty bottle of whisky on the table as she got up.

But Cloud reached out for it very quickly and held on tightly to it, shooting the brunette a more than serious stare.

- "Ok, ok!" she said in an exasperated voice as she let go of the bottle. "I guess you know what you're doing… well, I _hope_."

And she walked away to the bar again to take care of a few customers which had just come in. Cloud ran a hand through his hair and sighed as he closed his eyes again. After half a bottle of whisky, resistance to alcohol wasn't really making a difference anymore. The blonde knew if he finished it, he would end up crashing on his bed and forgetting about everything for at least a whole night. So he kept drinking and tried not to wonder too much about what Reno might be doing.

At some point, he had almost fallen asleep as he was leaning back against the wall, so he opened his eyes to make sure he'd stay awake… to finish his bottle. And he found himself face to face with Vincent Valentine. They stared at each other for a while, Vincent with his perfect poker face, and Cloud with a little suspicious and surprised stare. And then the blonde turned his eyes away before speaking.

- "What do you want?"

The raven-haired man stayed silent for a while, then made a hand gesture towards Tifa, who waved and hurried over with a glass of scotch.

- "You should try to teach Cloud how to be this _reasonable_ too…" she told Vincent with an absolutely unsubtle stare at the whisky bottle in front of the blonde. "He usually listens to what _you_ say."

Seeing she would definitely not get a word out of either men, she just left, sighing something that sounded like "boys". Cloud allowed himself a little smile… cause he agreed with her.

- "What is it this time, Cloud?" Vincent asked him after a small sip of scotch.

The blonde couldn't find how to answer right away, especially not with Vincent staring at him like that with his fiery eyes. And it was quite unlike the man to ask questions like that anyway… Cloud _would _have answered, but he was too drunk to explain it all properly even if he wanted to, so he just shrugged and answered:

- "I don't want to talk about it."

And he took another gulp of whisky, not even bothering to pour it into his glass this time, doing his very best not to meet Vincent's stare. It had always had that effect on him. It was as if the man could read through him just with a look. Freaky, if anything. There was a long moment of silence, during which Cloud nearly finished the whisky in his bottle and Vincent refused a refill proposed by _Tifa_… probably her way to test just how reasonable he was. Then, the raven-haired man spoke again.

- "You never… phoned in the verdict, as you'd said."

The ex-soldier lifted his eyes to look at him, but Vincent was looking away…

- "Are sins ever forgiven?"

Cloud just sat there for a while, as he realized he _had_ never called him. And he had an answer to give him, although it took some time for the blonde's brain to arrange it into a grammatically correct sentence.

- "I believe… they are" he said in a little voice.

Vincent closed his eyes briefly as he made a small head nod in approval, and then he got up, telling Cloud:

- "Till next time."

- "When will that be?" the blonde asked before he could stop himself.

Damn, he thought to himself. That sounded incriminating… Blame the alcohol, blame the alcohol… Vincent had turned around to eye him suspiciously and the blonde was hoping that the dim lighting of the bar was hiding the blushing of his cheeks… After a moment which felt like an eternity, Vincent spoke again.

- "Are you alright, Cloud?"

It really sounded like he cared, thought the blonde…

- "Well…" he began saying. "It's… complicated."

- "It always is…" the raven-haired man said. "I was planning on coming here for a drink tomorrow. If you want to talk… I'll listen."

And before Cloud could even open his mouth to say something, Vincent had left the bar. The blonde sighed and rested the back of his head with a distinct _bang_ on the wall behind him. He'd learned to appreciate Vincent over time, and he dared consider him as a friend. Ok, so nothing wrong there. So far. But the ex-soldier remembered feeling exactly the same when he asked Vincent when they'd see each other again as when Reno had smirked at him and proposed to "spice up his sex life"… _That_ was definitely _so wrong_… And he remembered blaming the alcohol for his actions back then too…

But even if he doubted Reno's faithfulness, he still really loved the redhead. And that was surely why it hurt the blonde so much to doubt him like that. After another sigh, Cloud closed his bottle of whisky and grabbed it as he got up and did his best to walk straight as he headed for his bedroom. He was really grateful that there were a lot of people in the bar; they kept Tifa busy. Once in his room, he put his bottle down on his bedside table and decided to run himself a bath. He didn't want to sleep just yet, and now he regretted having gotten drunk… because he felt he had some serious thinking to do. So he slipped into a very hot bath and closed his eyes, focusing on chasing the haze from his brain. It took quite a while, nearly an hour, but he succeeded. He was still a little smashed, but at least he could think more clearly now.

So he did just that. And the first thing he questioned was why Vincent had brought up the sins thing. Did he know something about Reno? Or was it just a coincidence? Did he need to see a message there? With Vincent, there was always something you didn't get to know, so it could mean _anything_. And _then_… Had it been just cause he was drunk, or was he really attracted to the man? No, no, it was just the alcohol. Definitely. He loved _Reno_, he didn't love Vincent. Well, he did, but as a friend. Blame the whisky, he repeated to himself. He then decided that, tomorrow, he wouldn't touch a drop of alcohol to say exactly what he wanted _how_ he wanted to Vincent. He knew it'd be easier to speak to him than to Tifa.

_The next night…_

Cloud had gone out to take some fresh air all day and to make a few local deliveries, but still it hadn't cleared his mind at all. And he'd been anxious all day, until Vincent arrived and sat with him at a table of the bar, in a corner. Then he became _really_ anxious.

- "Not drinking?" the elder man asked in his ever-neutral voice.

Cloud smiled faintly and shook his head.

- "Feeling better, then?"

- "Not really…"

Vincent then got up, making a sign to Cloud with a finger to tell him to wait a minute. He walked up to Tifa at the bar and, a moment later, came back to the table with a beer in each hand.

- "Treat" he said simply as he sat down and handed one to the blonde.

How could someone say no to that? Cloud offered a little smile and took the beer. And he downed nearly half of it in one gulp. Fuck what he'd decided earlier, he knew he wouldn't be able to open up at all without a little help. Vincent was drinking much more slowly… They both finished their beer without a word, and it was a while after Tifa brought them some more before there was a beginning of a conversation going on between the two men.

- "Why do…" Cloud tried asking as he leant back in his chair and avoided Vincent's stare. "Why do, all of a sudden, you decide to appear and… want to… hell, I don't even know what you want!"

After a moment of silence, Cloud brought himself to look at the raven-haired man, but Vincent wasn't looking at him. The blonde couldn't quite understand what it was that was off about his expression, but there _was_ something wrong… Before he had time to ask, Vincent took off his cape and hung it on the back of his chair. The ex-soldier had seen him do so only twice before in the bar, and on those nights, the raven-haired man had stayed and drunk until the bar had closed.

- "So you're… staying tonight?" Cloud asked, trying to conceal the happiness he didn't even know why he was feeling.

- "I'm staying tonight" Vincent replied, taking a gulp of beer.

Another long moment of silence. Well, between them. The bar was jam-packed and noisy. That was a good thing though, no one would hear them. It was only after the fifth beer that Cloud decided he could talk… and blame any mistake on the alcohol, even if he barely felt its effects so far.

- "Why tonight?" he asked.

- "Didn't you want to talk?" Vincent asked back, his poker face returning.

- "Vincent, I… I may be naive at times, but I'm not an idiot" Cloud replied, sustaining his stare. "You're not feeling alright either, ne?"

After a long sigh and another gulp of beer, the man lowered his eyes to the table and kept tapping on the beer bottle with one of his clawed fingers. Cloud wouldn't push. He knew Vincent wasn't the type to open up easily, not even to his friends. The blonde could understand that better than anyone… So he waited.

- "Lucrecia" Vincent suddenly said, his stare meeting Cloud's again in a daring manner.

The ex-soldier couldn't answer anything to that… Lucrecia was the last woman Vincent had loved… She had died and he wasn't able to save her. The blonde could understand the man's feeling of guilt, having felt it himself, for so long.

- "That should answer both the questions you just asked me."

Cloud finally lowered his eyes and finished the bit of beer left in his bottle.

- "How long… since…?" he asked in a little tentative voice.

- "Too long" his friend answered, finishing his beer.

It was a quality Cloud didn't entirely possess… Vincent could be talking about anything and it would all be in this same, neutral voice, as if nothing ever affected him.

- "So what's bothering you?" the elder man asked after a moment.

- "It's… well, I… I don't really know where to start explaining…" Cloud said, keeping his eyes on his empty bottle.

Vincent wasn't really of help… he just sat and waited. So the blonde took a deep breath and took his time to find the right way to put it. In the meantime, Vincent made signs to Tifa for her to bring two more beers, and once she'd brought them to the table, she mumbled something that sounded like "I knew he wasn't reasonable either…" as she walked away, and Cloud smiled faintly at this. Some things never changed… Anyway, back to the conversation.

- "If… Let's say there's… a person" the ex-soldier began saying as the man in front of him took a gulp of beer. "An important person… to you… and… you can't trust that person anymore… Would you say it?"

- "Reno" Vincent said, more as a statement that a question. "The Turk."

- "So you know too?" Cloud asked in a little voice, not lifting his eyes but allowing himself a little smile.

- "The whole city knows."

- "Well?"

Vincent breathed in deeply and drank from his bottle again, while Cloud anxiously waited for the man's advice. It had always been useful and helpful to him, so far…

- "Why don't you trust him?" the elder man finally asked, now staring straight into Cloud's eyes.

- "I… um… well, I… uh…"

- "Hn."

Cloud felt so stupid… He had nothing really solid to prove Reno was cheating. Just suppositions, conclusions. _But_ he had nothing to prove the opposite either. He was glad though, Vincent wasn't making fun of him.

- "I… know I'll… I'll look stupid, talking to him about it, and he'll make a big fuss out of it" Cloud told the raven-haired man. "But… at the same time… well… I'm just… -sigh- I really don't know what to do."

The blonde grabbed his beer, closed his eyes and took a few gulps. Then he sighed loudly and put the bottle back on the table, leaning back in his chair and wishing things could be simple for once…

- "And then…" Cloud began saying, running a hand through his hair. "This should be the type of question you can answer much more easily than I… Do you think… you can love two persons at the same time?"

He knew it wasn't subtle, he knew he was blushing like crazy, and he knew this should be the _last_ thing to do to Reno, even if the bastard _was_ cheating on him. But even if it was just cause of the alcohol, Cloud's mind still told him Vincent was attractive. Dangerously so. And Cloud loved dangerous things…

- "You're wrong" Vincent finally said. "It's not an easy question."

- "You've… never loved anyone? After Lucrecia?"

- "I don't like to think about things like that."

Cloud's hopes pretty much died right there. He wasn't gonna get anything from the man. No help, no advice, and nothing close to physical intimacy. But at least it seemed that Vincent hadn't caught all the meaning of the blonde's words, even if it hadn't been subtle at all. A long silence followed the elder man's answer…

_A few hours later, and quite a few beers later too…_

- "You want an honest answer?"

Cloud was pretty much taken aback, first because Vincent hadn't spoken in hours, and then because he had forgotten the question he'd asked earlier. Well, temporarily. It quickly came back to him.

- "Y-yeah…" he said, leaning in a bit closer, expectant.

Vincent finished the rest of his beer, then set it down in front of him, staring at it for a long while before lifting his eyes to meet Cloud's and talking to him in a low voice, almost a growl.

- "I think you can really love just one person. The rest… it's not emotional, so much as physical."

It wasn't the kind of answer the ex-soldier was expecting… Well, ok, he hadn't been expecting much, but anyway, he didn't know how to react, what he should say. And then came the _really_ unexpected.

- "I'm not stupid either, Cloud" Vincent said, voice lower than ever, a forearm on the table, stare more intense than ever. "I recognize the way you look at me. But forget it, it's not love. It's alcohol, male hormones and basic, animal instincts."

It was very apparent the red-eyed man was drunk, as Cloud had been the night before, or he wouldn't be talking openly like that. Weird to think how alcohol could change people… The blonde saw his chance there.

- "I… I just want-"

- "The same I want" Vincent finished, his stare evasive now.

Cloud just sat there for a moment, while the meaning of those words sunk in. And then he felt an incredible wave of heat all over his body as his mind had a _lot_ of fun extrapolating and forming mental images…

- "Just once can't hurt, I guess…" Vincent said, looking at the ex-soldier again.

The speechless blonde gulped at being stared at like this and he didn't move a bit… until he gathered up some nerve and said:

- "Really, I... I wouldn't want… This is just-"

- "A one-night thing. To relieve tension."

- "Right. And I still… I don't want to lose you as a friend, and… well, I guess it's weird from the start, but… And being attracted… _that_ way to a friend-"

- "After tonight we forget everything."

- "Ok… Sounds… sounds alright…"

Cloud, at that moment, was: 1. utterly embarrassed, and 2. impossibly nervous. He really couldn't believe this was gonna happen. _Definitely_ wrong… but Reno didn't seem to care anyway… And what proof did he have that the redhead had really been on a mission for these past two weeks? He'd left without a word, he hadn't called… Cloud still felt that bit of guilt and shame, but the doubts and his body's needs were overcoming those.

- "There's a motel on the limits of the city, towards Midgar. I'll leave now, you leave in a while or it'll be too obvious. Room 21. In an hour I'll consider you changed your mind."

With those words, Vincent got up, grabbed his cape to put it on and then left the still full to the brim bar. Cloud stayed put, hands trembling, as his heart raced and beat hard against his ribcage, and he kept his eyes on his beer. Every sane part of his brain told him not to go, and to trust Reno, to be faithful… but this _urge_… His body (and the _drunk_ parts of his brain) were all set to go. He sat there for a good while, trying to answer one sole question: should I go or not?

* * *

Do you think Cloud's gonna go? _Muahahahaha!!_ lol I'm so bad… XD


	9. The decision

Will Cloud actually decide to cheat on Reno, or will he forgive the Turk and not go to that motel? Hehehe… suspense... some more suspense... Ok, well, for your information, I had already written three more chapters when I posted the last one, so it was all set in stone. Sorry, your reviews _were_ fun to read, but I didn't change a thing! You _had_ to see that coming… MUAHAHA I'M EVIL!!! XD lol

**

* * *

**

The decision

- "Should I go or not? Should I go or not?"

Cloud had been repeating that question over and over for nearly a quarter of an hour… and he was as confused as, if not _more_ confused than before. But he had to decide quickly. That was one of the toughest decisions he'd ever had to make, and both decisions had considerable bad sides... After sighing loudly and closing his eyes for a moment, the blonde got up and made up his mind… But just as he was heading for the door, Tifa got right in his way, although apparently it wasn't on purpose because she'd been busy cleaning a table… but she still got in his way.

- "Oops, sorry Cloud" she said with a little smile. "Can't wait till I can close and go to bed… Where were you going?"

- "Um… I need some fresh air, I'll be walking for a while. A long while."

Tifa offered him an apologetic and "I understand" kind of smile, then began cleaning up the table the blonde had just left.

- "Alright…" she sighed. "I'll tell Reno if he comes back."

Cloud felt as though his heart had stopped beating right there, and he began really reconsidering his decision… He felt so guilty already and, damn, he hadn't even touched Vincent yet! But then he remembered how Reno… didn't care, just wasn't interested in him anymore. He'd had enough. And as Vincent had said, once couldn't hurt. A one-night and that's it, they'd forget about it. Satisfy a common need and then go back their separate ways. Yeah, that was the best. So the ex-soldier left the bar and started walking towards the motel Vincent had told him he'd be at, trying not to think about anything, just in case it could make him change his mind again and confuse him even more…

It was quite a walk away, but he got there within the hour allowed. His heart was beating really fast and he could hear the sound it made in his ears as he approached the door to room 21. His hands were shaking a little… He couldn't suppress his feeling of guilt, but he couldn't suppress this animalistic need burning inside him either, or the anger he felt towards Reno. So he took a deep breath and mentally slapped himself. He surely wasn't going to appear to Vincent as being cowardly and hesitant or something. He'd be as seme as he usually was. He opened the door and got into the dark room, then closed it softly behind him. He could hardly see a thing, there was just a faint, tiny ray of light from outside to illuminate the room.

- "Vincent?" he asked, managing to sound as neutral and detached as possible.

He was about to turn on the light when a strong hand grabbed his wrist.

- "No" said a deep voice, dangerously close to Cloud's ear.

- "I can't even see where I'm walking" the ex-soldier exaggerated, trying to free his wrist.

- "I don't want you to see me."

Cloud took a moment to analyse that sentence, and then he couldn't help himself but ask:

- "Why?"

- "It's just better that way…"

- "I won't run away, you know…"

- "Don't insist."

- "Alright…" Cloud sighed. "Well, um… do you… do you have…"

Oh great, he thought. Now he was showing Vincent just how unsure and embarrassed he was… He shut up and took a deep breath, closing his eyes, and then he felt a metallic claw gently graze his cheek.

- "I haven't been with someone in a very long time" the raven-haired man said in a low voice, softly dragging his gloved hand's finger down Cloud's neck, pushing down the fabric of the turtleneck by doing so.

The blonde felt a strong shiver shake his whole body… The feel of that sharp claw almost slicing through his skin and the pulsating vein right underneath it… it made him feel so _vulnerable_… Vincent would just have to press only slightly harder down to pierce through his carotid artery and make him bleed to death. The idea of it made Cloud… it… it freaked him, cause… it actually _aroused_ him. It bothered him cause he _knew_ he'd be uke on this one, but, really, "who could ever be seme with Vincent?" he asked himself. There was no other way to do this, then.

- "If I'm rough…" the man whispered, his lips almost brushing against the blonde's ear, "I hope you forgive me."

He finally let go of Cloud's wrist, and the blonde bit down on his lip as Vincent grabbed his hips, gently pushed him against the door and softly started kissing his neck. To be honest, the ex-soldier was quite uncomfortable, even if overall, he felt good. He had no idea what it was like to be uke, and now he knew he was giving Vincent the impression that he had been bottom with Reno… Unacceptable. As Cloud placed his hands on the raven-haired man's shoulders, he decided he wouldn't let himself be dominated this easily. The guy would have to work for it.

So when he started lifting up the blonde's shirt, Cloud pushed his hands away and instead tried to take off Vincent's shirt, but the man grabbed his wrists again to keep him from doing so. After some struggling, Cloud freed himself and placed a hand on the man's waist and another behind his neck to pull him to his lips. The elder man didn't wait a single moment before ramming his tongue into the blonde's mouth, forcefully replying to the kiss and holding on to Cloud's shoulders. The ex-soldier could feel the weight of his metallic glove pressing down on him, and he could feel the tip of its claws through the fabric of his shirt… He let his hand on Vincent's waist wander down still until it reached the man's belt and pants, but his wrist was grasped and pinned to the wall.

- "Let… let go of me…" Cloud said, trying to pull away.

But Vincent was much stronger than him and had the blonde completely at his mercy. Well, after all, he was some kind of demon… He bent his head down a bit and started nibbling at Cloud's neck while he lifted up the ex-soldier's shirt. Cloud didn't know what to make of everything that was happening… It felt so different from when he was doing it with Reno… He was really embarrassed too, cause Vincent seemed to have a talent for making him "get vocal"… He had to bite down hard on his lip not to moan, but he couldn't help the gasps. Soon he was shirtless and already panting, and all of a sudden the raven-haired man pulled away and let his un-gloved hand caress Cloud's chest, slowly travelling down until it reached his pants.

- "Take off your boots" the raven-haired man said in a low voice before walking away.

Cloud closed his eyes a moment as he tried to slow down his breathing, then knelt and did as he'd been told, tossing his boots and socks away. He heard some faint metallic clinking farther off and concluded that Vincent was also taking off his boots, his armour and all. When he stood up again, he _really_ considered turning on the lights… It didn't matter to him if the man was scarred all over, or if his body was closer to that of a demon than to that of a human. He wasn't so easily scared… But just as he reached for the switch, strong fingers wrapped themselves around his neck and almost made him choke.

- "I told you not to do that" Vincent growled in a menacing voice.

- "Even if it _was_ as bad as you think," Cloud began telling him in a dominant tone, even if he had trouble breathing, "I still wouldn't be scared or disgusted. So just let me-"

- "Shut up."

At those words, Vincent pulled Cloud towards him and then pushed him down on the bed, releasing the blonde's neck and instead pinning his wrists to the mattress with one hand. The ex-soldier couldn't help but gasp when the elder man hurriedly undid his belt, pulled the zipper of his jeans down and took those off him. But what bothered him the most was that, apart from holding his wrists, Vincent wasn't touching him, and wasn't leaving him a single change to undress him either.

- "This isn't fair" Cloud said, gulping, as he tried to free himself.

And then Vincent lightly pressed his hand against the ex-soldier's cock through the fabric of his underwear, earning him another gasp. Cloud cursed himself for being so weak… so dependant of his body's needs. He had to bite his tongue really hard to keep himself from moaning when Vincent started rubbing his hand against his arousal. The blonde just couldn't control his body… and he thought it _really_ wasn't fair that Vincent would have all the control here.

- "Stop!" he said in a loud voice.

The raven-haired man stopped at once and took his hand away.

- "Let go of me, I'm not your toy!"

Vincent was still for a while, but then he released the ex-soldier's wrists and sat up on the bed, leaving Cloud some room. The blonde sat up also and rubbed his wrists, which had become a little numb, and then let out a little sigh.

- "I'm not a toy…" he said in a faint voice.

After a short moment, he felt a warm hand slightly turn his cheek, and then Vincent kissed him. Not like before, though. It was much gentler this time, and Cloud happily replied to it. His heart was racing… He placed a hand behind the raven-haired man's neck and tentatively placed the other on his chest. Since Vincent didn't push him away, he slowly trailed that hand down the front of the man's shirt until he could start lifting it up, the tips of his fingers brushing the skin underneath the fabric… When Cloud insistently tugged at his long-sleeved shirt, Vincent pulled away from the kiss and took it off, then threw it on the floor. The blonde then pulled him back to his lips and decided to try his luck…

So he slowly, very slowly, started pushing Vincent down so he'd lie on the mattress with the blonde on top of him. And he let the ex-soldier do it… That really surprised Cloud, but in the good way. He let his mouth wander from the raven-haired man's mouth and slowly trailed down, kissing, licking and nibbling first at his throat, then down at his collarbone, his chest, his stomach… He could feel all the scars that covered Vincent's body, and it's then he realized how much they were alike. They had suffered the same. The only difference was that no one could see Cloud's scars but himself…

The ex-soldier hurried to undo Vincent's belt, then unzipped his pants and pulled them down. He crawled back up to kiss the elder man, bringing one of his thighs between Vincent's legs and holding on to the mattress with a hand as he ran the fingers of the other into his long hair. And he freaked, cause for a moment, it really reminded him of Reno, his ponytail. Not the feel of it, just the length… but it was enough.

- "What's wrong?" Vincent asked in a low voice, pushing Cloud away a little.

The blonde just shook his head faintly.

- "Cloud…"

A shiver ran through all of his body… That hadn't been a friendly, warm encouragement to answer the question. It had been an _order_, literally. But he wouldn't say it. "_Everything_ is wrong" he thought, but he wouldn't say it. He'd find something else. So he didn't say a thing for a while… until he found it.

- "Let me at least turn on the night lamp" he said.

- "No" the man replied in a very serious voice.

- "Vincent, this is ridiculous…" Cloud said as he sat up and reached for the night lamp.

- "Don't" Vincent said, grabbing the blonde's arm.

- "Stop- let go!"

- "Get away-"

- "I wanna see who I fuck with!"

There was a long silence, only broken by the faint noise of Cloud's faster breathing. The blonde had trouble believing he'd just been so… blunt. And Vincent was looking at him as if trying to read into his soul.

- "I… I _want_ to see you" Cloud said in a softer voice and with more control.

Since the raven-haired man didn't say a thing, the ex-soldier took that as a go-ahead and turned on the night lamp. It wasn't really bright, so his eyes didn't have to adjust much. He looked at Vincent up and down, and smiled at himself. It was, of course, nothing like the elder man had told him. Yes, he was covered with scars, especially on his left side, and they almost looked like veins, but it's not as if he had scales or anything gross like that. He was just… like a human. Apart for his left hand and forearm, which seemed more animal-like and had sharp nails. But it was far from being something that could scare Cloud or disgust him. The blonde also noticed Vincent was very fit…

- "See?" the blonde said with a little smile. "It was that easy…"

He didn't leave the man a chance to answer, because he lied back down on top of him and kissed him, running one of his hands all over that muscled chest underneath him. Vincent wrapped an arm around his waist and grabbed his shoulder with the other clawed one. That grasp became tighter and tighter, as Vincent pulled him closer into a kiss that was getting rougher by the second. Cloud was about to pull back when the elder man switched their positions and ended up lying on top of the blonde, one hand busy taking off his boxers. No way, this was too easy. Cloud wasn't gonna let Vincent have it like that. He'd have to fight a minimum.

So he lifted one of his knees up, grabbed the man's hand and tried to switch their positions again, but the raven-haired man grabbed his throat with his clawed hand, tightly enough to choke him for a moment. Cloud tried to free himself with both hands, but Vincent only released his hold a little… not even enough for the blonde to speak.

- "What are you trying to do, huh?" Vincent asked in a low voice as he managed to take off the ex-soldier's boxers.

Cloud wanted nothing more than to reply, but he just couldn't. He could barely breathe, and he was beginning to feel the blood throbbing in his brain… He was still trying to get Vincent to release his throat when the elder man reached beside the pillow for a little something… Cloud had no trouble guessing what it was, and once again, he freaked. He started thrashing his head about and Vincent finally let go of him, but soon the blonde's shoulders were pinned to the mattress and the raven-haired man looked down at him.

- "Hush… Didn't you want this? What's wrong now?" he asked in a low voice, a little annoyed.

- "I've… I never… it's all wrong…"

- "I'll be careful, if you can just hold still" Vincent sighed.

Cloud gulped and kept looking at Vincent as the man opened the tube of lube and coated three of his normal hand's fingers with the stuff. He could feel his heartbeat quicken… He really didn't know what was keeping him there, on the mattress. He was very tempted to push Vincent off, and as he was about to do that, something pressed against his entrance and made him freeze there.

- "Relax, Cloud…"

Gulping again, Cloud closed his eyes and tried to do that, but even with that and with Vincent trying to distract him by kissing his cheek, neck and throat, when he pushed that finger inside him, the blonde just couldn't relax. He gasped and gripped the mattress, fighting the urge once more to push Vincent off and trying to concentrate on relaxing, on ignoring the presence of that intrusive finger. Cloud thought it was a very weird feeling, to have something inside him… Uncomfortable, but fortunately it didn't hurt… yet. Soon enough though the elder man pushed another finger inside him, and _now_ it hurt.

As much as he tried to relax, it was impossible to do. He always had imagined it must hurt a minimum for the uke, but he would never have thought… Vincent made small scissoring movements with his fingers for a short while, then pulled them out and inserted all three fingers inside Cloud, who gasped again, brought his hands up to hold on to Vincent's shoulders, digging his fingernails into his skin, and bit his tongue to keep from crying out in pain. The blonde hoped it only was that way the first time… He wondered how it was for Reno, who seemed to love it every time they did it. Was it good for him, for real? Or was it just because of the redhead's masochistic side? Damn, now he felt even worse… He had only ever thought about himself…

Vincent soon pulled out his fingers and wiped them on the sheets, then sat up to take off his underwear. The blonde did his best to regain control over his breathing, and to ignore the throbbing in his ass. Vincent soon crawled over him, between his legs, and poured some lube into his hand to then apply it to his erect manhood, which Cloud could very distinctly see, even in the dim lighting. He closed his eyes and tried not to think about how much this was gonna hurt much more than the three fingers… He opened his eyes again when Vincent grabbed his shoulder, and gasped when the man turned him over on his stomach.

- "Hey, what-"

- "You've looked at me long enough" Vincent said.

Cloud didn't have time to reply anything because he felt Vincent's arousal push against his entrance, and he couldn't help but whimper when he felt it penetrate him. He wanted to cry out, he felt as if he'd ripped in half… With every inch deeper inside, Cloud felt that pain… until something inside him was brushed against. He gasped and whimpered again, but not just in pain this time… So _this_ was what the prostate could do… Vincent paused when he was fully sheathed inside the blonde, who was becoming more and more aware of just how aroused he was, especially because he could feel his arousal throbbing, trapped between the mattress and his stomach.

- "Are you alright?" Vincent asked, almost in a whisper, and Cloud noticed his voice was a little shaky.

After a few breaths and gulping a few times, the blonde said:

- "I… I guess so…"

- "You've _never_ been bottom… right?"

The ex-soldier shook his head faintly and gulped again. The elder man ran a hand into Cloud's hair, then held on tightly to his hip as he started nibbling at the nape of the blonde's neck and at his shoulders, and he slowly began thrusting inside him. And slowly, Cloud began to really feel the effects of it all. He was starting to sweat, his breathing was much more difficult and he was holding on quite tightly to fistfuls of the sheets. Alright, it did hurt, quite a bit, but there was this impossible pleasure, those _waves_ of pleasure and heat, literally, travelling all over his body.

As Vincent accelerated the pace, Cloud's breathing accelerated too, and the level of ecstasy quickly escalated. The blonde bit his tongue hard to keep himself from getting vocal. He couldn't really help the gasps and hard breathing, but he _could_ stop the moans before they came out. And most importantly, he _had_ to stop himself from crying out Vincent's name.

Maybe it was just psychological, but he thought it was _very_ different from being seme… well of course it was, but, the pleasure it gave, it felt different, in Cloud's mind. It was almost invasive… the pressure and slight friction on his arousal, the thrusts against his prostate, those lips and teeth digging into his shoulders and neck…

It didn't take a very long time before he felt his release approaching fast, and he couldn't really postpone it… nor did he want to, anyway. He wasn't the quick type, really, but it seemed Vincent was _that_ good… So Cloud just held on tighter to the sheets and waited for that pleasure to completely consume him. And it did. An incredible heat took over all of his body, and he couldn't stop himself this time: he cried out Vincent's name, at the top of his lungs, as he felt his seed escape his manhood. He could feel his muscle tighten, clench around Vincent, who kept up the pace for a moment. And a moment… until finally Cloud felt him shiver a little and heard him let out a little moan as he breathed out deeply. Then he felt another kind of heat spreading inside him…

They stayed that way for a moment, and then Vincent carefully withdrew from the ex-soldier and slowly lied down on his back beside him, after turning off the night lamp. Not a word was exchanged… A few minutes later, Cloud hadn't moved an inch and was still lying the same way on the bed, the sheets still clenched in his fists. Vincent, for his part, was now sitting at the edge of the mattress and was starting to dress.

Cloud couldn't believe he'd just done that… worse, done that with _Vincent_… He was slowly getting to realize his ass was hurting bad, since his state of ecstasy had quickly gone down. He couldn't _believe_ he'd actually screamed Vincent's name… He didn't know if he'd ever be able to look at Reno again. Would the Turk guess? Of course he would… So, should Cloud tell him, be honest? Now that it was done, there was no turning back, and he finally could grasp all of the implications… just how totally immoral and downright _stupid_ that had been. He turned to lie on his side, his back to Vincent, and gripped the pillow tightly to keep himself from crying.

- "I'm sorry" Vincent said as he got up from the bed.

- "It's… not your fault" Cloud said in a low voice, almost a whisper.

The raven-haired man put on his cloak, then opened the door.

- "Cloud… you told me yourself. Sins _are_ forgiven. Forgive yourself" he said before leaving.

Maybe Cloud _had_ told him that, but… deep down, he didn't know. As soon as the door closed, the blonde started getting up, slowly, wincing in pain, and walked (well, _limped_) to the bathroom. He got the hot water running, stepped into the shower and started to cry. He hated himself so much at that moment… The worse part was that he knew he'd have to deal with it now. All the time he was showering he cried, until there weren't even any more tears to cry. Even when he was all cleaned up, he couldn't wash away that horrible sensation of dirtiness… it crept underneath his skin. When he left the bathroom with a towel around his hips and another around his shoulders, he reached for his pants on the floor and checked his cell phone.

- "Ah… Screw you…" he whispered to himself in a desperate voice.

Reno had tried to call him three times while he was in the shower, and probably while… while he was having sex with Vincent, but he hadn't left a message. Cloud felt a scorching bubble of stress building up in the pit of his stomach, and knowing that the redhead would call again wasn't helping at all. The blonde sighed and tossed his cell phone onto the bed before gathering his clothes. He'd finished putting on his pants when his cell phone vibrated on the bed. He looked at it for a moment, his heart beating wildly in his chest. Then he gathered up the tiny bit of courage left in him and he reached for it, then flipped it open, swallowing.

- "Yo Cloud!" Reno said. "Why didn't you answer, you punk ass? I was getting worried!"

Even though the redhead's voice was quite cheerful, and even though he sounded as sarcastic as ever, the ex-soldier thought something was off, although he couldn't say what.

- "Um, hey… I was just, well…" the Turk started saying with a subtle nervous laugh. "Tifa told me you were out, but… Well, when you're finished, do you, um… want to meet me at my apartment?"

Cloud would have been _really_ happy in any other circumstances… but now, he just felt worse, even guiltier. He wondered for a second where the nearest bridge was… or if he could just accidentally fall on his sword or something… Yup, the sword seemed like a good idea…

- "It's ok if you don't want to" Reno hurried to say. "But… I'd really like to see you. I've missed you…"

The blonde didn't know what to say, and even if he'd known, he probably wouldn't have been able to say a thing. Seconds passed… and he remained silent.

- "Cloud?" Reno asked in a little voice. "Please, answer me, you're freaking me out…"

- "Where?" Cloud asked back, managing to control his voice for that one second.

- "Most northern apartment building at the plaza, I'll meet you in the hall. When will you get here?"

The blonde swallowed and thought about it for a moment. And about his sword, again…

- "An hour… I guess…"

- "Hey, hun, are you alright?"

But Cloud couldn't talk anymore. He felt his throat tighten with each passing second. At least Reno seemed to understand.

- "Be careful, alright? I'll be waiting."

The ex-soldier hurried to hang up, biting down hard on his lip. He wouldn't be able to hide it from Reno, he knew it... He knew he wouldn't be able to look at him in the face. And Vincent had left his mark. Well, several… Scratches, bruises, bite marks… the whole package. Lucky at least with his turtleneck he was covered… Well, he didn't really have a choice. So he finished dressing up and left the room, heading for Reno's apartment.


	10. Now what?

OMG! Cloud did it! And he was _uke_! O_O Well, it _was_ Vincent after all… Poor little blonde thing, he didn't stand a single chance. Vincent seme-ness ftw! XD Well, I hope you'll read this chapter, even if you were traumatized in the last one… oops… Anyone think I'm sadistic enough to make Cloud actually fall on his sword? Accidentally, accidentally… LOL j/k I love him too much for that! Although I _will_ torture him psychologically… Bad, _bad_ Cloud… That'll serve him right. Muahahahaha!

**

* * *

**

Now what?

It took Cloud well over an hour to get to the building where Reno told him he lived. Not so much because it was far from the motel, or because Cloud took time dressing up and all. Or even because he needed a lot of mental control to keep from limping… The blonde just stopped several times, right in the middle of the street, wondering what he should do. He even turned around a few times to head towards his place, just before changing his mind again. He'd already been weak enough, he wouldn't just run away now. And he swore to himself he wouldn't cry again.

When he finally reached the building, he wondered why Reno always had been so embarrassed about his apartment. It wasn't the nicest or newest place around, but it was decent alright. Not what someone would expect from a rich Turk, but Reno wasn't a normal Turk after all…

Cloud took a deep breath before entering through the glass doors of the building. He could already see Reno, sitting on a bench near the elevator, elbows on his knees and forehead in his hands. He was wearing his Turk blouse and pants, and since he had rolled up his sleeves, Cloud could clearly see some relatively fresh cuts and bruises on his forearms… So it seemed he had really been on a mission after all. Gosh, he was already tired and hurt, and Cloud was gonna add a layer of hurting on top of it all… _Why now?_ he asked himself. _Why did I have to break down _now_?_ Almost as soon as he opened the door, Reno lifted his head up and smiled at him… but that smile seemed strained. It wasn't hard to see how tired and worn-out he was.

- "Hey" the redhead said with a little nervous laugh and running his hand through his hair as he got up and punched the button for the elevator. "Um, I… I tried to clean up a bit, but… I didn't, well, I hadn't really planned this, so…"

The blonde couldn't bear to look at him in the eyes, not yet, so he simply stared at the floor and other random things. At least Reno didn't insist, and they both kept quiet. Maybe it was just an impression, but to the ex-soldier, the Turk seemed to be uneasy also… When they left the elevator, on the top floor, Reno led them to a door about in the middle of the hallway and opened the door with a shy smile. Cloud was just biting down on his tongue to keep himself from: a) showing just how bad he felt, and b) saying something that he wouldn't have thoroughly thought out. He entered Reno's apartment.

In other circumstances, he would have smiled. This place reflected the redhead's personality so well… All in all, crammed and ordinary, but warm and inviting. A few things and clothes were scattered a bit everywhere in a very careless way, which didn't surprise the blonde a second, and Reno had left the curtains open. Despite feeling so crappy, Cloud allowed himself to admire the enchanting view of the city lights.

- "Well…" Reno said, again with that nervous laugh as he closed the door. "It's not much, in fact it's quite crappy, but… yeah. I know, it's quite like me. Lame and disorderly."

The ex-soldier would have smiled, but he could just manage to keep a somewhat normal look on his face.

- "Um, Cloud?" the redhead asked in a little voice as he gently grabbed the blonde's hand.

But Cloud was so nervous that it came as a reflex to take his hand away, an action which he immediately regretted, even if he didn't see Reno's expression. Cause he was doing his best to keep looking out the window.

- "I didn't force you to come here" Reno said in a low, sweet and reassuring voice which disconcerted Cloud to the highest level. "If you're… not feeling ok, I'm not asking you to stay."

The ex-soldier didn't react at all, because he had not a single idea as to how he _should_ react.

- "If you decide to leave, well, um… I wanted to say… -sigh- I want to apologize" the redhead said, avoiding Cloud's questioning stare when the blonde turned around.

Cloud was sure he was about to hear Reno confess he'd been cheating… But what would Cloud say then? That he cheated also? He still loved the redhead, so much… For the umpteenth time, he cursed himself for being so stupid. He should have forgotten about everything wrong the Turk did… It wasn't so bad he couldn't be forgiven. Cloud doubted it was the case for him…

- "What for?" the blonde asked after a few seconds, feeling his heart beat even more wildly than before.

- "I… didn't trust you, I thought you'd judge me if I brought you here. I never had anyone come in here before…" the redhead said, resting his back against the wall near the window, staring at the floor. "I was really self-centered and all, and I didn't even call you when I was on this last mission..."

There was a long silence, and yes, it was an uncomfortable one. Cloud bit his tongue, feeling the guilt clutch at his chest and become even more present than before. He just realized the Turk hadn't said "yo" even once since he'd gotten here, and that made him even more nervous. He felt so lost, just plain pathetic… Then Reno let out a little laugh and stared at the ceiling, and it was then that the blonde saw small tears trailing down the redhead's cheeks, even if he had a little smile upon his lips.

- "Guess I'm a pretty crappy boyfriend, ne?" the Turk said, gulping.

It was too much for Cloud. He sat on the sofa, head bent down and forehead in one of his hands, blood rushing to his brain. How would he deal with this? _Baka_!

- "Cloud?" he heard Reno say in a small voice.

But the blonde couldn't bring himself to look at him… His lungs seemed to have a mind of their own, keeping as much air from getting in as possible, making his breathing quite shallow… which didn't help his heart get back to a normal beat. Soon he felt Reno sit beside him and place a hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged it off.

- "I'm sorry Reno…" he whispered.

The redhead didn't say anything, nor did he try to touch the blonde again. Cloud wondered for a moment, as he tried to breathe normally, if he should just say it now. Maybe it wouldn't be as bad as keeping it all for himself? In the end, he decided to confess. He'd already done enough stupid and wrong things, he wasn't gonna lie on top of that.

- "I just… I just… cheated on you, Reno" he said in a low voice.

- "I know."

Cloud opened his eyes wide, and he was so surprised he even forgot about breathing. He was sure his heart had stopped for a moment too… He lifted his head up to stare at Reno, who sustained his stare this time and had a little, forced smile on his lips.

- "Wh… what-"

- "I said I know" Reno said in a soft but a little broken voice.

- "How… just… wh-"

- "You left the bar just as I was about to get there… You should have seen your face… When I got in, Tifa told me you left to take some fresh air. I just couldn't help myself, I followed you. And when I saw you get into that motel room… well, I knew. And I didn't stay longer cause I… didn't need any more to know you… slept with someone else."

Cloud was completely at a loss for words, and he never had been this confused and embarrassed.

- "But, if… if you knew…" he finally began asking, his voice shaky, "then why… did you invite me here?"

Reno reached for his hand as he lowered his eyes and this time, the ex-soldier didn't push him off.

- "Of course I was mad, I mean… but… I still love you" the Turk said. "_Gods_ how I love you… I was just hoping you'd tell me, be honest. I… was ready to forgive you if you told me. So… that's why I called you."

Cloud bit his lip again as he felt about to cry again. So that's how much Reno loved him… How could he have ever doubted his faithfulness? It seemed such a childish and selfish thing to do now that he knew.

- "I… Reno, I'm sorry" the blonde said as he lowered his eyes. "I… don't want to make up excuses, but… I just… I thought _you_ had-"

- "Tsst, I don't wanna hear it" the Turk said as he placed a finger against the ex-soldier's lips. "I don't care why you did it, even if I can easily guess. I don't care how many times you did it, either-"

- "It was just this once, I swear!"

- "… and I don't give a fuck who you did it with. But there's _one_ thing I care about…"

Cloud lifted his eyes to see Reno's face as serious as ever.

- "Do you still love me?"

- "Yes" Cloud answered immediately, gulping. "I'm sorry, I… really love you…"

Reno slowly pulled him closer until they were holding each other as close and tightly as they could.

- "That's all I wanted to hear" the redhead said in a soothing voice, stroking the blonde's hair.

Cloud felt like he wasn't completely himself anymore… He knew he'd always been weak, but not _that_ much. And he had to admit, he didn't feel as seme anymore. After all, he'd just been uke… Well, if it was apparent, Reno didn't seem to care for any of that, cause he kept holding him and stroking his hair. It seemed the Turk was the more mature of the two at the moment… What a weird situation.

- "I'm sorry" Cloud whispered after a moment, once he'd managed to control his breathing.

The redhead slowly pushed him back until he could look at him and he placed his hands on the blonde's cheeks, smiling.

- "It's ok, it's all forgiven."

Cloud managed to give him a little smile back, with a little sigh of relief. This could have been so much worse…

- "I'm sor-"

- "Stop saying that, it's useless…"

- "It's ok if… if you're mad and-"

- "Of course I am" Reno said, rolling his eyes.

- "… if you wanna hit me-"

- "I can?"

- "Well, I mean-"

But the blonde didn't have time to say a single word more, because Reno had slapped him, hard. Maybe Cloud shouldn't have proposed this, especially with the redhead already having a predisposition for mood swings like that, and he was tired now on top of it all… Too late though. Reno's face was _really_ serious and menacing now, and Cloud understood just then how the guy could make people be afraid of him.

- "I _am_ mad!" the redhead said, beating on the blonde's chest with his fists, hard enough for it to hurt. "What, so I'm not good enough for you anymore? You've had your share, like all the others, so you just dump me and go looking elsewhere? And then _I_ am the bitch? Selfish _bastard_!"

The ex-soldier had been only half defending himself, thinking that after all, he had deserved it. Reno finally slowed down after a moment and took a moment to breathe. When the Turk gripped Cloud's shirt, the blonde could feel the fast heartbeat in the redhead's fingers…

- "I'm sorry, Reno… I love you…" Cloud whispered, gulping.

- "Know what?" the Turk asked in a low voice, as menacing as the look on his face.

The ex-soldier felt his heartbeat rise a little more...

- "If you _ever_ do it again, I won't give a fuck about your apologies or your excuses" Reno said, trying to give Cloud a little shake. "And it would really be appreciated if you stopped being so jealous and possessive. Damn, I've _never_ cheated on you! If anything _I_ should act like that!"

It hurt, it really did hurt to hear that… because it was all true. Cloud gulped again and sustained Reno's stare, although with difficulty, as he looked for the right words. He really loved Reno, he didn't want to lose him… so he'd do his best.

- "I'll try" was all the blonde found to say.

The redhead's face softened, though it still seemed serious, and he stroked Cloud's cheek gently with a thumb.

- "I just… don't want to always watch what I'm doing" he said. "You don't have to be jealous, I don't like anyone else… not like I love you."

The blonde nodded faintly as he lowered his eyes, and Reno got a little closer… Cloud looked at him again and saw the redhead had his trademark smirk upon his lips, once again…

- "Now, if you really love me, you could at least show it to me…"

He slowly closed the distance between the two of them and Cloud closed his eyes when their lips met. He immediately pulled Reno in even closer, a hand behind his neck and another on the small of his back. The redhead happily responded, wrapping his arms tightly around the ex-soldier's neck, and Cloud didn't hesitate a second to push his tongue into Reno's mouth. It was nothing sweet; that kiss was rough, aggressive, possessive, with their lips, teeth and tongues clashing against each other. The redhead was already moaning, and soon he slipped one of his hands between the two of them and started unzipping Cloud's pants, but the blonde immediately grabbed his wrist and pulled away from the kiss.

- "What's wrong?" Reno asked in a concerned voice.

- "I… don't feel like it" the ex-soldier replied almost in a whisper.

- "I'm sorry…" the Turk said.

- "It's not your fault."

Cloud sighed and closed his eyes, then slowly pulled Reno into a hug. It felt so good to be in his arms… to hear his breathing, smell his scent… He'd been so close to losing all that…

- "Cloud… I lied to you…"

The blonde tried to slowly push away the redhead so he could look at him in the eyes, but Reno wouldn't budge. Cloud gave up and waited… The redhead finally gulped and took a deep breath.

- "I… I _do_ want to know… who you did it with…" he said in a shaky voice.

The ex-soldier wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel at the moment… but he knew he _had_ to answer. After sighing deeply, he said:

- "Vincent Valentine."

For a long while, Reno stayed silent. And then he snorted.

- "I thought the guy was straight…" he said as he pulled back to look at Cloud.

- "He was drunk."

The Turk then slapped the blonde's cheek, hard enough for it to really sting.

- "I'm sorry Reno!" Cloud said in an exasperated voice.

- "It's not fair!" Reno almost shouted.

The blonde's expression turned to "confused" as he looked back at Reno, who looked as hurt as angry.

- "I've tried I dunno how many times to get him to sleep with me, even on nights when he was so drunk I'm sure he could hardly remember his name, and then you turn up with a few drinks and you get him like that?! Unfair!"

This was to be expected, coming from Reno: something _completely_ unexpected. So now Cloud was lost, all the way.

- "Everyone likes you so much, Mr Perfect, and I'm just the Turk bitch…" the redhead said, punching Cloud in the chest again as he bit down on his lip.

- "I'm not perfect and you're not a bitch" Cloud hurried to say, grabbing the Turk's shoulders.

- "What would _you_ know about that, huh?"

- "Even if you were… I'd still love you."

Just as Reno was about to reply something, a cell phone vibrated somewhere in the apartment. The redhead sighed and got up, then pushed a few papers on the counter aside and grabbed his cell phone to answer it.

- "Yo, who the _fuck_'s callin' at that time of ni- oh, hey boss. Huh? … Um, yeah… Tomorrow?! … The fuck… _When_?! No way, man, I go to sleep at that- _right_, got it."

The Turk hung up and Cloud could see from his face that he was struggling not to throw his phone against the wall.

- "What a bastard…" he muttered as he walked back towards the couch.

- "Another mission tomorrow?" Cloud asked, even though he knew the answer.

Reno just snorted and let himself flop on the couch, rubbing his forehead.

- "We should take care of your wounds then" the blonde said.

- "They're fine…"

- "Obviously not. Where do you keep your bandages?"

The redhead sighed and got up, heading for the bathroom. Cloud waited for him to come back. It took quite a while, and that intrigued the blonde.

- "Had you really hidden it that well?" he asked, trying to relieve a little tension.

- "No, I was simply considering committing suicide" Reno answered in a sarcastic voice as he sat on the couch.

The blonde didn't get the sarcasm right away though, and looked at the redhead with a worried look.

- "It was a joke, yo" Reno said with a sigh as he opened his first aid kit and fumbled inside.

The blonde rolled his eyes and took the alcohol from the redhead's hands. The Turk sighed again and gave him the bandages as well. Cloud took Reno's arm and started carefully disinfecting the cuts and scratches on his right forearm and hand. The both of them stayed silent, and when the blonde looked at the Turk's face, he saw he was staring blankly at the wall. He thought it was really ridiculous, how having cheated on Reno wasn't so bad for the Turk, but having cheated on him with _Vincent_, now _that_ had damned him. Ah well…

- "How did you get all these cuts?"

- "Fighting."

Ok, so that wasn't calling for an engaged conversation…

- "What kind of weapon can do that?" the blonde asked as he pointed a large groove in the palm of the Turk's hand, which looked like a burn more than a cut.

- "Wasn't a weapon."

Definitely not fruitful. So the ex-soldier shut up as he tried to find something to say, the _right_ thing to say. But of course, with Reno, the right thing to say wasn't what it would be for anyone else. It was pretty arbitrary. So then, Cloud thought, maybe he should try to say something he thought he should _never_ say…

- "You know, if… if you want to… well, maybe I could, uh…"

He could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks just thinking about it. He'd have to say it in one go or he'd never be able to do it.

- "Maybe I could ask Vincent for a threesome."

He couldn't believe he'd actually said that. It sounded _so wrong_… He could see from the corner of his eye that Reno slowly turning his head towards him and knew he'd have to lift his stare from the bandages to look at him. He was sure he'd get slapped or beat up again… and then Reno spoke.

- "You'd really do that?"

So it _had_ been the right thing to say after all… He'd never understand that Turk.

- "I can at least try…" Cloud said, shrugging.

- "And you… wouldn't mind? I mean, you wouldn't be jealous?" Reno said, with a face and voice that reminded Cloud of a love struck schoolgirl asking her crush out.

- "Of course I'll be jealous, but… I mean, if you want it…" the blonde said, lowering his eyes. "And… if it can make up…"

Reno lifted his hand to caress Cloud's cheek and smiled sweetly at him.

- "Wow, shock therapy! Big progress in very little time…" the redhead said with a little laugh. "But I don't want a threesome, hun, I just want you. It's enough… Well, at times I think it's even more that enough. More than I can handle, even…"

The ex-soldier smiled back and the redhead bent forwards to kiss him after letting out another little laugh. He gently moved his lips against Cloud's, and the blonde felt a good part of his stress disappear. When Reno pulled back, the blonde got back the bandaging of his boyfriend's wounds. He was just starting to tend to the redhead's left hand when the guy started speaking again, in a little voice and with a little _nervous_ laugh this time.

- "I, um, have a… stupid question to ask you…"

Cloud kept doing what he was doing, but lifted his eyes to Reno to look at him, intrigued.

- "Well…" the Turk continued, avoiding the blonde's stare. "Was he… was he better than me?"

Reno was now looking at the ex-soldier as if fearing to get a slap in the face… The ex-soldier felt his heart sink. How was he supposed to answer that? He would never even have thought about _thinking_ about something like that… He put down the bandages and slowly pulled the redhead into a hug, to reassure him and also to let him some time to wonder how he should answer.

- "Oh, Reno…" he whispered, closing his eyes and gulping.

The Turk was nuzzling his forehead into Cloud's neck and he said in a little voice:

- "I want an honest answer…"

- "Well…" Cloud started saying in a hesitant voice. "I, um, hadn't thought about it, and… um… it can't… it can't really be compared…"

- "What do you mean-"

Ah well, thought the blonde as Reno slowly pushed back to stare at him. So much for trying to bring it with subtlety…

- "Um, so, you mean…" the redhead started with a stunned look. "You mean…"

There was a moment of silence, and then the Turk burst out laughing as he wrapped his arms around Cloud's neck, stroking his hair. The blonde thought he'd never felt more ashamed.

- "Wow, the guy must be _really_ good if he topped with _you_!" Reno said, still laughing.

The ex-soldier was only half-heartedly holding on to his boyfriend, and when the Turk pulled back again to look at him straight in the eyes, it was apparent he'd noticed.

- "Hey, Cloud" Reno said in a gentle voice, stroking the blonde's reddening cheeks. "I don't think of you any differently than before… I don't care, it doesn't matter. You're still my Cloud Strife…"

He smiled at the ex-soldier, who really forced himself to faintly smile back. Then, once again, Reno's smile turned to a smirk.

- "What?" the blonde asked, his little smile a little less fake now.

- "Hmm, I just had this mental image of you sandwiched between a wall and Vincent…"

- "Pervert" Cloud said with a widening smile.

- "Oh you love it" Reno told him, getting closer.

- "I can't deny that…" the blonde said, closing his eyes.

Their lips met and they started kissing slowly, softly, and Cloud wrapped his arms a little more tightly around the redhead's waist to pull him closer. And it was then that he noticed…

- "Reno…" he said, almost in an exasperated voice.

- "What?" the Turk said, pouting and trying to play innocent. "I can't always control my body."

Yup, Reno was hard.

- "I'm… I'm sorry, but I really don't feel like it…" the blonde said, turning his eyes away.

- "Yeah, I bet it's cause your ass hurts, huh?" Reno said with a little smirk.

Cloud felt the blood rise to his cheeks again… But now was the best time to ask that question that had so bothered him earlier.

- "Yeah, well… speaking about that… Um… I was wondering… uh… does it… does it hurt you when we have sex?"

Reno offered him a gentle smile and let out a little sigh.

- "If that can reassure you… it's nothing like the first time you poor thing, that I can tell you, and I _swear_. It does hurt, but just a little. And anyway, you're so good that the stinging feeling never lasts long."

He swiftly kissed Cloud's lips and then kept smiling at him. The blonde felt a little better now… The Turk didn't seem to be lying. He smiled back and nodded, then brought Reno's face closer so he could kiss him, and the redhead didn't resist a bit. After a short moment, they pulled away and Cloud let out a little sigh.

- "You should go to sleep, or you'll be tired tomorrow…" he told his boyfriend.

Reno sighed too and ran a hand in his hair, closing his eyes.

- "I suppose…" he said.

He tied up the bandage on his hand that Cloud hadn't finished making, then grabbed the first aid kit and alcohol to go put them away in the bathroom. The ex-soldier ran a hand over his face and then through his hair, then sighed and got up.

- "Yo, what are you doin'?" Reno asked as he got out of the bathroom.

- "I'm… going back home…" Cloud answered in a hesitant voice.

- "But…" the redhead began saying. "Don't you want to sleep with me?"

And then Reno seemed to realize what he'd said…

- "Uh, I mean, no I didn't mean that! Not like, sex, I know you don't want to… I meant… sleep. Like, siesta. Overnight resting. Here. In my apartment."

The blonde let out a little laugh. Reno would always be Reno… and Cloud could _never_ resist Reno. Yup, with him, resistance is futile. And he felt like he'd have to do so much to really be forgiven, if he ever could be… So he nodded and then looked around the place.

- "Um, ok… Where's the bed?"

At this, he saw the Turk's cheeks flush red, and he was now looking away.

- "I… can sleep on the floor, you can have the couch…" he said in a nervous voice. "I don't mind, I don't want to be alone tonight…"

Cloud smiled as he took a closer look at the sofa.

- "Uh, Reno? This couch unfolds, you know?"

The redhead's face was stunned now, and he looked at where Cloud was looking.

- "Don't tell me that all these years you've had it you didn't know…" the blonde said, unable to hide his amusement, a little smirk upon his lips.

Reno didn't answer, his back to Cloud as he seemed to examine the sofa.

- "To think _I_'m the blonde…" Cloud teased.

The Turk then turned around to smile widely at him.

- "Ha, just kidding! Of course I know it can unfold. It's just that… it makes a very small bed… We'll be cramped if we both sleep on it."

It was apparent to the ex-soldier that even though Reno was smiling, he was still embarrassed.

- "It's not like we could sleep any closer than we usually do…" the blonde said casually, shrugging. "We don't need a king-sized bed."

- "You… you sure you don't mind?"

- "Of course."

Reno smiled a much more sincere smile now and Cloud reached out for him to pull him into a tight embrace.

- "Thank you" the redhead sighed, his arms tightly wrapped around the blonde's neck. Cloud snorted at this.

- "After all I've done to you, you shouldn't thank me… _I_ should thank _you_."

- "Ah just shut up and let me enjoy this" Reno said, tightening his hold onto the blonde.

- "I'll spend the night here, Reno…" Cloud sighed. "You'll have all the time you want to "enjoy this"..."

The redhead slowly loosened his embrace and finally let go of him. He smiled and then turned to walk towards the wardrobe where he fumbled for a while before getting out a large blanket and sheets. Cloud busied himself unfolding the couch during that time, then helped Reno cover it with the sheets. Reno threw him the blanket, then grabbed a pillow and closed the wardrobe.

- "I've just got one. Lucky, we never need two pillows anyway" he said with a wide smile.

Cloud let out a little laugh as the redhead launched the pillow towards him and he caught it. Reno then went to turn off the lights. After placing the pillow on the bed, Cloud stripped to his underwear, along with the Turk, then he lied down, wincing a little... He'd be so sore in the morning… Reno soon lied down beside him. The blonde spread the blanket over them and the redhead rested his cheek on Cloud's shoulder, and a hand on his chest.

Cloud kissed his forehead and wrapped an arm around him, then looked at the ceiling and walls of the apartment. He thought it was beautiful… Reno had left the curtains open, so the city lights below flooded in through the window and colourfully illuminated the place, though not so much as to keep them from falling asleep.

He felt so bad for what he did to his boyfriend, but still he felt so good right now… Reno did seem to be honest in his forgiveness, and, really, this apartment felt like home already. In his opinion, the redhead had no reason to be embarrassed. He'd make sure the Turk knew that, and he'd do all in his possible to get his boyfriend's trust back.


	11. Make up, make out

How many of you had guessed Reno actually knew? HA! Surprise! XD But I'm ending this story now. I just can't think of anything else for these two, but I'll do my best to make this last chapter good! And for this chapter, when I say _bed_, think _couch that unfolds_, ok? XD Ah man, Reno's a natural blonde, I'm sure. Poor thing didn't even know about his own couch… lol

**

* * *

**

Make up, make out

Cloud didn't really know what time it was. Something was preventing him from seeing, but it seemed to still be dark around… He didn't know how he ended up being pressed face first into the couch, and he didn't know what was keeping him from moving his hands… nor did he know what Reno was up to. Because he could feel the Turk's fully clothed body really close to his… It was alarming to think Reno was in control of _everything_, and Cloud was naked and totally unable to do _anything_.

- "Reno…!"

His voice was broken and shaky, even if he was trying to scream. The redhead didn't answer, but Cloud could feel something cold and sharp slide between his throat and the couch… and he didn't take much time to realize that thing was a knife blade.

- "Reno!"

He was so ashamed, he thought he sounded so uke… and he felt as if he was one too. And right now he was so scared, really. If Reno killed him… he'd never really thought about how he was going to die, but he'd never have thought it'd be at the hands of his boyfriend. It struck him that if this happened, right now, well, wouldn't he have deserved it? No, no definitely not, he reasoned. It may have been wrong to cheat on Reno, but not enough to deserve _that_!

- "I hate you, Cloud…"

The Turk's voice sounded so angry and distraught, and so far away, yet it also sounded so close… Cloud could feel his breath on his shoulder, and his head was beginning to spin...

- "You… Reno, please…"

- "You know I'm good at my job, and I can't say I don't enjoy the occasional killing… And I really _really_ am tempted to just slice open your throat and let you… let you just choke on your own blood, you fucking bastard!"

The knife was pressing harder against the blonde's Adam's apple and he could feel the redhead's hand get a little shaky. Damn, what was happening? Hadn't Reno told him last night that he was forgiven? Why did he suddenly change his mind?

- "I'm sorry…" Cloud whimpered in a choked voice. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, Reno…"

- "I'm not" Reno said in a really murderous voice as he pressed the knife harder against Cloud's throat.

The blonde tried to free himself from whatever was restraining him as he felt the blade cutting through his skin, tried to turn around to take that knife out of his boyfriend's hands and hold him close, and then…

He woke up.

He bolted upright on the couch, clutching at his throat, panting hard and fast, heart beating wildly, sweat trickling down his body… His head was throbbing badly and his vision swayed, as if he'd drunk too much, and his lungs were threatening to burst. It's only after a while that he noticed Reno. The redhead was at the far end of the couch, his back against the wall, holding the sheets under his chin with a scared look on his face. He looked like a child who's afraid of the thunder during a storm… Cloud concluded he must've screamed or thrashed around, or maybe pushed or punched Reno to scare him like that.

After gulping and closing his eyes, Cloud rested his forehead in his hand for a moment, trying to slow down his breathing, convincing himself that it had only been a dream… just a dream… A short while later, he felt Reno get closer to him, then place a gentle hand on his shoulder.

- "Cloud?" he said in a warm whisper.

- "Bad dream, that's all" the blonde answered in a low voice.

Reno let out an almost inaudible sigh, then pulled Cloud closer, wrapping his arms around his neck and stroking his hair soothingly. The ex-soldier wrapped his own arms around the Turk's waist and rested his forehead in the hollow of his neck.

- "You scared the hell outta me…" Reno said with a little laugh.

Cloud didn't answer, and he really hoped his boyfriend wouldn't ask what his nightmare was about… The two of them held on to each other for a while, a really long while, and when Reno finally slowly pushed him back to look at him, the apartment was bright with the light and colors of the sunrise.

- "It's because of last night, ne?" the redhead asked in a little voice, placing his hands on the blonde's cheeks.

Cloud simply nodded in approval, and Reno smiled at him before placing a soft kiss on his forehead.

- "I told you it's ok" he then whispered in his ear, kissing his cheek afterwards.

Cloud sighed and gulped again, and the redhead smiled again before kissing his nose… then quickly kissing his other cheek… his lips… his neck… And then the ex-soldier couldn't help but laugh, pushing Reno off playfully.

- "Great, so you're in a good mood now?" the Turk asked, smiling widely.

- "Yeah, I'm ok" Cloud answered, still smiling.

- "I'm so good…" Reno said as his lips formed a smirk.

The blonde rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything to contradict him. And as Reno crawled back to him to kiss him, he realized he _was_ in the mood this morning… As they let their tongues play with each other, the redhead trailed a finger down Cloud's neck, making the blonde shiver. His skin had been abused enough for it to still be quite sensitive… Reno pulled back and smirked as he let his eyes wander all over the blonde's body, then he trailed his hand even further down as he said in a mischievous voice:

- "Vincent did a really good job of a seme, you're _covered_ with marks."

- "Shut up" the ex-soldier told him, feeling his cheeks redden.

- "Ooh, poor little frustrated uke…"

- "Reno…" Cloud said in a warning voice.

- "Yo, I bet you screamed all the while."

- "_No_, shut-"

- "He must have rammed you into the wall..."

- "You'd better shut up right this second."

- "Or was it into the mattress?"

- "Reno-"

- "How many times did he make you cum?"

Alright, that was enough. Cloud grabbed Reno's throat and pushed him down on the mattress to pin him there, making the redhead gasp and erase that smirk from his face. In fact, he looked really stunned, helpless, and vulnerable… and really fuckable, the ex-soldier couldn't help but think.

- "Cloud… Cloud, don't look at me like that, you scare me…" the Turk said in a shaky voice. "I… I didn't really mean it, y'know?"

- "Sure" the blonde snorted.

- "I swear! I just wanted to tease y-"

- "Shut up."

Reno just laid there, lips half-parted, stopped in mid-sentence, and he looked up at Cloud almost pleadingly.

- "So what, you think I'll bottom now? Be a nice little uke?" the ex-soldier said, lowering his face towards the Turk's. "You can always dream, bitch. I'll show you I haven't lost a bit of my seme side… How about that?"

Reno understood then that Cloud had just been toying with him, so his smirk reappeared and he lifted his arms to wrap them around the blonde's neck.

- "I don't have _any_ doubts about your seme-ness, yo…" he moaned, closing his eyes. "But you _could_ show it to me… Man, you can do anything you want to me…"

- "With great pleasure" Cloud growled just before kissing the redhead, none too gently.

Reno was already moaning and he soon wrapped his legs around the ex-soldier's hips, pulling him even closer… and the ex-soldier, for a moment, forgot everything about the night before and about his nightmare. He held on to the sheets and couch with a hand to support his weight and played with Reno's hair with the other. He then decided to faintly thrust his hips down, just to tease the Turk…

- "Hmm, Cloud…" the redhead moaned, turning his head away to pant a little. "_Do_ something, yo…"

- "Where do you keep your lube?" the blonde asked in a low voice, his lips grazing the Turk's ear.

- "No time for lube!" Reno whimpered.

- "You'll need to be able to _walk_ afterwards… Let me remind you your boss called you in…"

- "Damn…"

After a long sigh, Reno pushed Cloud off, got up from the couch and walked towards the kitchen counter.

- "You keep your lube in the kitchen?" the blonde asked with a little smile and an eyebrow raised.

But when Reno leant back against the counter and brought his cell phone to his ear, Cloud had his answer. Just as he opened his mouth to ask him what he was doing, Reno spoke.

- "Hey, yo, Rufus! Whassup? … Um, got stuff to do back at my place, so, well, I won't be in today. What? Pfft, no way. Screw you – Rude won't give a damn – _fine_! Ok! Why don't you just _fire_ me then? -sigh- Damn, you _really_ need to get laid, yo…"

He hung up and threw the phone back on the counter in an indifferent manner, then shot an innocent look at the ex-soldier, who didn't even try to hide his shock.

- "What?"

- "You wanna lose your job or what? Why'd you do that?"

- "As I told Rufus," Reno began answering as he slowly walked back towards the couch, "I got stuff to do here, Strife-sama…"

Then he crawled back on the couch and over Cloud, smirking like only he could.

- "Everyone needs a little vacation now and then… and I think you need to make up for the bad stuff you've done. Bad, _bad_ kitty…"

He bent down and started kissing the blonde's neck, slowly letting all of his body press down against Cloud's… The blonde thought Reno _had_ been stupid to cancel his work day, but he was really happy about how this was turning out. He wanted his boyfriend so bad right now it could have driven him crazy. He pushed Reno off him to then pin him down on the couch again and kiss him like before… and soon the redhead was moaning like before too. Cloud proceeded to slowly take off the Turk's underwear, caressing as much skin as possible, as if it was the first and last time. It was weird to think the ex-soldier wanted Reno that much… much more than any time before that he could remember. As if having sex with Vincent had… _proven_ to him how much he loved his boyfriend.

- "Still don't want the lube?" he asked, pulling away from their kiss.

- "You're not getting up from here now" Reno said with a lustful look before pulling Cloud back down.

The blonde had been really worried that his little experience as an uke would have taken away his seme side. His nightmare had been the proof of that, and of the guilt he felt. But as he kissed Reno, he realized he didn't have to worry. All the instincts were still there, they were imposing their presence… and Reno was _really_ responsive. After a while of kissing, the blonde pulled away and stared at his boyfriend lustfully.

- "Cloud, don't just look at me, dammit!"

The ex-soldier brought a hand to the Turk's lips and traced them with the tip of a finger as he watched the impatience build up in those turquoise eyes… Finally, when the redhead parted his lips, surely to tell Cloud to hurry, the blonde pushed three fingers just a little past those velvety lips, just enough to graze the tip of his tongue.

- "Lick them" he almost growled.

He felt Reno shudder, and soon the redhead closed his eyes and did as he'd been instructed. Cloud bit down on his lip as that talented tongue swirled around his fingers, coating them with saliva, teasing the nerves underneath his skin. It was so sexy how Reno was now holding his wrist with both hands and slowly had Cloud thrust his fingers deep inside his mouth, then almost completely pull them out again. It really aroused the ex-soldier. After a moment, the redhead opened his eyes and took the blonde's hand away, pushing it down.

- "I can't anymore…" he moaned with an imploring look.

- "Beg for it" Cloud said just before bending down to nibble at the Turk's neck.

There always was room for a little play, so he _could_ be a little sadistic, even if he was supposed to be "making up" for his mistake.

- "Aaah… Cloud…" Reno moaned as he writhed around a little and seemed to be very unsure what to do with his hands...

- "Say that again, I didn't hear you…"

- "Cloud!... Hmmm… please!"

The blonde smiled to himself as he kept abusing the redhead's neck and brought his wet fingers to Reno's entrance, mischievously tracing the ring of muscles there. Reno's breathing was really deep now, and his moans were really delightful…

- "Please… what?" Cloud teased again.

- "_Fuck_ you… hmm… Just… push those damn fingers inside-"

And Cloud did.

- "- _meeeee_ aaaah fuck…"

Two fingers right from the start. The blonde would hurry that job, he felt like he was gonna burst… He still tried to control himself and go slowly not to hurt Reno too much. It had been about 2 weeks since they last had sex, after all… He scissored his fingers to stretch those tight muscles, and soon he felt the redhead was more relaxed, so he pushed the last finger in, earning him a long resounding gasp.

- "Does it hurt?" Cloud asked in a whisper, kissing the Turk's ear gently.

- "Hmm… just a bit… but it's ok, don't stop" Reno panted, holding on even more tightly to the blonde's shoulders.

After a moment of thrusting his fingers in and out and stretching his boyfriend as much as possible, Cloud withdrew them and wiped them on the sheets. After that, he kissed Reno, caressing his hair and relishing the long moans it earned him. Then the redhead pushed him back and bit down on his lip as he smiled.

- "What?" Cloud asked, with a little smirk.

- "Well, there's something else I need to lube up…"

Getting the not-subtle-at-all hint, Cloud allowed Reno to take control for the next few moments. The redhead pushed him away slowly as he sat up, then had the blonde sit on the bed as he got on all fours before him, between his legs. Cloud tangled his fingers into the Turk's long red hair and watched unashamedly as his boyfriend slowly bent down, sustaining his stare, and gave his arousal a very small teasing lick to lap up the little bead of liquid there. Then another lick… and another…

- "Fuck you, Reno, you were the one telling me we didn't have time a moment ago…"

- "Oh but the faces you make…" the redhead moaned.

Cloud was about to reply when Reno finally decided to take the plunge and start giving him a real blowjob. The ex-soldier hissed as that talented tongue found the sensitive veins and coated his rock-hard erection in thick saliva. Damn, he felt like such a sex addict… but it felt so good, how could he be otherwise? After a short moment, Reno stopped lubing up his boyfriend's arousal and crawled up to heatedly kiss him, and Cloud grabbed the back of his neck to pull him even deeper into his mouth. He definitely enjoyed every part of having sex with his boyfriend. _Every_ part. When they pulled apart, Reno was smirking.

- "I know, I'm a slut…"

- "I think it's a good thing" Cloud moaned, deciding to attack the redhead's collarbone with his tongue and teeth.

- "Aaaah… hmmm… so… what do you feel like?" the Turk asked, moaning.

- "Fucking the hell out of you" Cloud growled.

- "No way, I want it to last!" Reno complained.

- "Man, you're so… clearly ambiguous."

It was stupid, when the blonde thought about it, but he also thought that was the best way to describe his boyfriend. He sighed and thought about it, and then a _genius_ idea sparked into his brain…

- "So you want it to last, huh?" he asked, pushing back to look at Reno in the eyes.

- "Oh fuck yeah…" the Turk moaned.

- "I'll still fuck the hell out of you, but I know how to make it last…"

Reno gave him a little suspicious but playful look with a little suggestive smile. Now, Cloud would _never_ admit it, but he _had_ experimented before. After their first (and only, unfortunately) bondage session. So he knew exactly how to keep Reno as hard and horny as possible for as long as he wanted… He pushed the redhead back down on the bed and bent down to grab something on the floor, but he kissed the Turk right after so he wouldn't see what he had in his hand. He'd know soon enough. Reno was moaning already and caressing Cloud's thighs with his legs in an enticing way… until the blonde reached between them and tied Reno's hair strap around the redhead's dick.

- "Wo, hey, what are you doing?" the Turk asked in a gasp, almost panicky.

- "Never heard of it? It's a "homemade" version, but still… I think the purpose is there…" the blonde said, preparing to push inside his boyfriend.

- "A… a cock ring?" Reno said in a shaky voice.

- "So you've never tried it? Don't look at me like that, it works."

Oh Cloud knew it too well. He'd tried before. Something else he'd _never_ admit… although he just did, but in an indirect manner. Maybe Reno was blonde enough not to get it…

- "You almost look innocent with that face" the ex-soldier said in a low voice, bending down to lick Reno's bottom lip. "It doesn't suit you."

- "Ok, ok! Stop playing, just _fuck_ me…" Reno pleaded, wrapping his legs tightly around Cloud's waist.

The ex-soldier had been waiting just for that. He started pushing inside his boyfriend, earning him a long moan and a very sexy face… and then a gasp as he sheathed himself completely inside him. Reno had done a good lubing job… but Cloud would still leave him time to adjust. He himself had trouble concentrating. It seemed his boyfriend was tighter than ever. After a moment, the slightly trembling Reno below him nibbled at his ear and whispered:

- "You're way too gentle… you said you… wanted to fuck the hell… out of me…"

Immediately, Cloud pulled back and gave a hard thrust back inside him, and the redhead's back arched up and off the bed as he let out a strangled gasp. Wow, the blonde was impressed with himself. He had found the spot without even concentrating… The tricky thing now, though, was to do it again. He put almost all of his weight on his arms and thrust his hips forward again, which resulted in Reno gasping again as his fingers grabbed his shoulders as hard as he could. He rapidly built up a rhythm, steady and fast, and the sweat was almost trickling down his forehead after a while… Reno was almost crying and making the sexiest faces ever, which aroused Cloud even more.

He bent down to abuse an exposed spot of skin, the sensitive one just where the jaw and ear connected. The Turk moaned as the ex-soldier licked at it, and then he grabbed the blonde's hair to push Cloud's mouth harder against his skin. The redhead was getting tighter and tighter, and the ex-soldier could feel the small spasms in his muscles… They were so sweaty and hot, it filled the room, which was already ringing with the sound of their bodies against each other and Reno's loud complaints of pleasure. Ok, maybe with Cloud's fast and heavy breathing too…

- "Ah, Cloud…" Reno said in a broken, panting voice. "You… you said that… you'd make it last… but… _Fuck_! I'm… I'm gonna-"

- "No you're not" the blonde growled, smirking against his skin.

- "I _am_… please…"

Cloud didn't answer and continued ramming Reno into the bed and abusing his neck, and then the redhead arched his back and made that erotic face of when he was about to cum, his breath hitched and harsh… and then he collapsed back on the bed with a really frustrated look and watery eyes.

- "Fuck… you…" he said through gritted teeth, holding on to Cloud as tightly as he could, trying to shake off that really unfulfilled sensation as the blonde kept up his pace.

The ex-soldier knew exactly how it felt. You didn't know what a ring like that could really do until you reached climax… or _thought_ you were going to. It did feel like it increased the pleasure… up until that point. If he had to put it into words, he'd say it's like white-hot iron needles trying to get out, but turning to lava and shooting back in. It was pure torture, but it made the pleasure last oh so impossibly long…

- "Well," he began telling Reno, "you did say… you wanted it to last…"

The redhead kept panting and moaning as the blonde caressed his hair.

- "If you… don't want it, I'm not… forcing you to keep it… Take it off if you want…" he whispered.

No answer still for a moment, until the blonde finally slowed down the pace, almost stopping completely, and Reno was actually able to get enough air into his lungs to manage to speak.

- "No, I… it's… _weird_… but not… in the bad way… I'm just… not used to it…"

Cloud smirked and bit down hard into Reno's neck, making him gasp loudly and then moan in pleasure.

- "Aaah man… _that_… I'm used to…" the redhead said in a shaky voice.

The blonde sped up the pace, little by little, and kept abusing Reno's neck, collarbone and throat with his teeth and tongue, and it didn't take long before the Turk was writhing and screaming underneath him… again. But Cloud got quickly bored of this simple position, and felt the need to try something else… Reno seemed quite receptive at the moment, so why not abuse it?

- "Wanna try… something else?" the blonde asked through his panting.

It took a while until Reno's brain registered he'd been asked a question, but he finally managed to answer, controlling his breathing for just long enough.

- "Anything… you want…"

Cloud quickly slowed down to a stop, then withdrew from Reno and sat up, straddling one of his legs. The Turk shot him a very intrigued look, until Cloud smirked and grabbed his other leg to lift it up and have it rest on his shoulder, and so Reno was lying on his side.

- "Hmm, _you_ are… such a_ perv_…"

Cloud simply sustained his stare and kept smirking as he pushed inside him again, brushing against the spot right from the beginning, making the redhead hold on tightly to the pillow and tense up all of his body, hissing and gasping. It was getting really difficult for Cloud not to cum… He quickly set up a pace, and it quickly earned him a vocal performance from his boyfriend, whose cheeks were quite red now. The blonde let one of his hands wander all over Reno's thigh, caressing it as he kissed the skin he could reach, and then he tightly wrapped it around the redhead's erection, making the Turk cry out and tense up again.

- "Wait! Oh _fuck_… don't… I'm…" Reno pleaded, almost crying.

The same thing as earlier happened, as the Turk got on the very edge of climax, but then was refused it. He clenched his teeth together, closing his eyes tightly as the stars formed in front of his eyes and the heat inside his body became almost intolerable. Cloud, for his part, almost let his control slip, feeling all the contractions around his arousal and seeing and hearing Reno… It was really a lot of stimulation at once, but he managed to keep himself from cumming. He slowed down again, to leave Reno some time to catch his breath… and to leave himself some time to clear his head again.

- "Cloud, I… I want to-"

- "You're not handcuffed" Cloud said simply.

He wanted to see his boyfriend take it off himself. Just cause he felt like it. Reno got the hint and busied himself taking off the strap off his dick. It was so sensitive that just grazing his skin with his own fingers nearly got him off the edge. Once the "ring" was off, Cloud pulled out of his boyfriend again and bent down over him to kiss him deeply for a moment. When they pulled back, the blonde asked:

- "Now _you_ decide… how I finish you off…"

The Turk let out a little laugh in between his panting, and he thought about it for a moment. Then he licked his upper lip enticingly and said in a moaning voice:

- "Get off me… and I'll show you what I feel like…"

The ex-soldier licked Reno's lips and kissed him again before getting off him. The redhead slowly sat up, his muscles visibly already tired because they were a little shaky, and then he got on all fours, looking back at Cloud with a lustful look.

- "Get to it, babe…" he moaned.

Ooh the blonde knew Reno would be _dead_ after this… He'd probably have to help him support his own weight way before he was done with him. Cloud wasted no time and grabbed the Turk's hips tightly, digging his fingers into his skin, and then thrust himself all at once inside his boyfriend, making him cry out again and making his head snap back. The thrusts inside him soon were as fast and hard as Cloud could still manage while controlling himself, and the blonde knew it wouldn't last long, for either of them. He'd make it good for the redhead… He let go of Reno's hips with one hand and buried that hand into the Turk's hair, grabbing it, stroking it, pulling on it a little… And Reno managed to look back at him for an instant, just enough for him to tell Cloud:

- "Sadistic… _bitch_…"

- "I know" answered the smirking blonde.

He could feel Reno's arms shake and threaten to buckle underneath him, so he bent forwards a little more, keeping Reno against him by wrapping his arm around his stomach, and he bit down on his shoulder, making the Turk gasp loudly.

- "I can't do everything…" the ex-soldier managed to say even with his hard breathing.

So Reno, trusting Cloud to support him, took one hand off the couch to bring it towards his aching and throbbing erection, grabbing it and pumping it without really having the time to match Cloud's pace… And he came. Hard. Screaming his boyfriend's name, arching his back and tensing up, his muscles clenching around the blonde's own erection. A few thrusts more were all it took to push him over the edge too, and he allowed himself to moan as he came inside Reno, coating his inner walls with his hot essence.

Damn, this had been the hottest session since they were together, in Cloud's opinion. They both collapsed on the bed, panting, breathing hard, sweating… and it took a few minutes before they were breathing normally again and the blonde withdrew from Reno, lied on his side and turned his boyfriend on his back at the same time so he could look at him.

- "So?" the ex-soldier asked in a low voice and with a little smile.

- "Hmm that was… so _hot_, yo…" the Turk answered in a moan.

- "Glad you liked" Cloud answered with a little laugh.

Reno was still obviously dazed by the strength of his orgasm… and he looked so incredibly sexy with that face… Well, to be honest, the blonde wasn't satisfied just yet. He felt… so hungry for this, needy of Reno's body, it was impossible to resist that urge. He smirked at the redhead who, for a moment, looked almost afraid. But when Cloud took his hand and slowly licked a trail of semen from one of his fingers, he let out a little laugh and shot him a lustful look. The blonde didn't particularly like the taste of the thing, but he knew Reno thought it was sexy sight.

- "You know me by heart…" the redhead moaned.

- "Ready for another round?" the ex-soldier asked, still smirking.

Reno laughed at this, closing his eyes.

- "You took your day off anyway, might as well take advantage of it" Cloud said matter-of-factly.

- "Damn right, hun" the Turk told him, wrapping his arms around Cloud's neck.

Then the redhead quickly switched their positions and straddled his boyfriend, smirking in an unholy way.

- "I'm _always_ ready for another round, yo…"

Cloud didn't know how much time his relationship with Reno would last, and he didn't want to think about when and how it would end, or _if_ it would end at all. It didn't matter, cause for now it was… all he'd ever wished for. With Reno he'd finally found the one thing he'd unconsciously been looking for everywhere, for a very, very long time. He'd found love, of course, but there was something more… Forgiveness. Total, unconditional forgiveness.

* * *

Wow! Finished! But damn, I suck at writing endings to my stories, hope this one is fairly ok. I tried to make everyone happy, so I hope that nobody _hates_ this. Or hates me. –hides in a corner– Nah, I can take critics! So, review if you want, it's always appreciated! Now I'll be running off to start writing something else. Yes, more plotless stories with lots of buttsex and kinky stuff. See ya around, my bunch of perverted, rabid yaoi lovers! Wee-hee!!


End file.
